


Settling...

by W9rdsw9rdskri



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay, Gay Bar, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Troll Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W9rdsw9rdskri/pseuds/W9rdsw9rdskri
Summary: Dave Strider is a famous director and screenplay writer. He lives in LA, close to his sister, Rose, and brother Dirk. Dave's usual writing spot is a cafe down the street, owned and managed by Rose. Today there is a new barista with a shit attitude.A world with a Mixed Troll/Human society. Dave and John have some mixed history together that dave isn't quite over, and Dirk owns a club in the city.This is not strictly a John x Dave, or a Dave x Karkat but an exploration of Dave as a character and witch choice he will make based off of his history and other circumstances. You will get moments of Davekat and moments of Pepsi-Cola but this story mainly revolves around Dave as a person.





	1. The Cafe

Dave Strider walked into his favorite cafe as usual around noon. This place is his favorite writing spot, and lets just say he has an arrangement with the owner so he is always getting his favorite seat. It’s also beneficial that this place is only two blocks from his penthouse apartment. In Dave’s opinion it’s the best coffee in this part of town. As Dave walks in he notices that there is a new employee working the counter today. They’re a troll, with short dark hair and nubby horns. The look on their face is of utter discontent and frustration. Dave walks up to the counter and waits in line for his turn. When dave gets up to the counter to order, he is face to face with the still pissed off looking troll, with the name tag ‘Karkat’. 

Karkat was not the most personable of customer service workers. He didn’t like taking orders, he didn’t like smiling all day, he didn't like having to show up for shifts he really didn’t give a shit about. And he most certainly hated having to deal with ‘regulars’. The morning rush was crazy for his first day at work so seeing an asshole wearing shades indoors and looking at you with a shit eating smirk was not what he wanted to deal with right now. “What do you want?” it was obvious to dave that he wasn’t even trying, no nice smile, or sugar coating just a blunt and rude statement.

Dave is the type of guy not to let things affect him. With a stoic face and a shrug of his shoulders. He looked Karkat up and down trying to figure out if it’s ironic that a guy who seems to down right hate people, has to work in customer service. Maybe it’s not ironic, but simply too real, and thus kind of sad. “You new here or somethin’?”

Karkats face twisted in confusion and frustration “What? Are you deaf or something? I said what do you want?” karkat rolled his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Dave.

Daves face was a wall of indifference at Karkats comments. “No, but I might be blind for all you know. Didn’t recognize the sound of your voice, like some old grandparent living the rest of their days out in some fucked up nursing home who thinks every stupid kid who is forced to volunteer is their grand kid or something.” Dave swatted his hand around until he found the counter and turned his head away from karkat as if he was blind. All for the sake of irony of course. He leaned on his palm that rested on the counters surface. “I’m not blind though, so I’ll just have an apple caramel latte.”

At first karkat was looking at Dave horrified but when the joke became clear he growled lowly. “What a shame, I thought i could just call the nursing home so you can stop being my problem. But the next time your group home brings you here, make sure your properly supervised.” Karkat’s voice was thick with sarcasm as he waited for Dave to pay.

“You fucking better, the sooner i have my coffee the better. So i can get my old timey ass back to staring at some hot nurse’s ass.” Dave swiped his card and typed in his pin quickly before putting his wallet back in his pocket. Dave shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, and moved to the pick up counter.

“Ughh…” Karkat rolled his eyes again before going to taks is damn time making the coffee. He made sure the words “Old Timey Asshat” were written in capital letters on the side of his cup. He had time no one was waiting behind the old timer and he was still getting paid so this douche could wait the extra while for it. “Here, sorry it took so long im NEW.” The sarcasm ever so present in his tone. Karkat slid Dave’s overpriced drink onto the pick up counter.

“Yeah, figured as much but, at this point no one else who works here is half as cute and as courteous as your are. So I guess I can find it in my withering heart to forgive you.” Flirtatious sarcasm was Dave’s specialty, he grabbed his latte with one hand still in his pocket. His face stoic emotionless other than his mouth which had been replaced with a smirk when he called Karkat cute. Dave would have winked but he was wearing shades and that would be pointless.

Karkat’s expression was more confused than anything, until it all clicked. Then he was just blatantly angry “That’s pretty fucking creepy to say to someone who you had only 10mins ago called your grand kid! Besides you’re obviously Fucking ancient and too old for me.” 

“Naw I saw you more as the hott nurse” Dave shrugged and sipped his latte before giving karkat another smirk, and licked some of the foam off of his upper lip flirtatiously. Karkats face reddened and he huffed before turning around and getting back to work.

Dave walked to his usual spot in the cafe sitting down, and pulling out his laptop from his messenger bag. His spot was out of the sun’s glare but close enough to the counter to grab anything he wanted. The owner also moved all the tables away from his so he could have some quiet and space to himself. Other than that Dave is just the owners favorite customer. Karkat had to clean and sweep things around the counter and wipe down some nearby tables. As Dave was working on his script he noticed karkat staring at him and grumbling things under his breath. Dave did his best to ignore karkats glances and death glares but after so long of just clacking away at his keyboard, it was becoming more and more distracting. “Ya, mind? I’m trying to get some work done here . I’m flattered and all that you can’t help but to check me out. But I’m trying to work here, and the charm of you trying to burn holes in me other theye with your glare is getting fucking distracting.” Dave has a brow lifted over his shades as his torso is turned in Karkat’s direction.

Karkat rolled his eyes “Don’t flatter yourself! I’m doing my job, and if I’m looking at you it might have something to do with an old fuck like you wearing shades indoors. Like who the fuck wears sunglasses inside?! On top of that Wearing Sunglasses while typing on your computer, nothing creepy about that.” Karkat grimaced and crossed his arms stopping what he was doing.

“Ya know the fact that your fixated on the old man thing makes me think you got some kind of kink for it.” Dave’s train of thought was derailed by the ringing of the front door where Rose has just walked in.

“Yeah? Well maybe it’s your fault for referring yourself to dumb feeble old person earlier!” Karkat looked over at rose and straightened his posture.

Rose gave karkat a small wave, who waved back. Before pulling up a chair to dave’s table and sitting down next to him. Crossing her legs and leaning back with her arms crossed. “Fancy seeing you here Rose”

“I’d say the same to you Strider, are you treating my new employee well.” Rose is wearing her signature black lipstick today and her smirk looks just as knowing as always. Karkat looked shocked to see that they both know each other. His mouth opening and closing as he tried to get out words.

“Bout as well as can be expected, I guess” Dave sat back, shutting his laptop and took another sip of his latte.

“Woah, hold on! You know this Fucker?!” Rose lifted her gaze up to karkat and gave him a small smile. 

“Yes, actually we are quite close.” Dave slouched in his chair as Rose spoke. “I thought you would like Karkat more Dave, He has bite to him.” Dave shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“I noticed, the kid wont stop giving me the stink eye.” dave thrusted is thumb in karkats direction. Karkat grumbled.

“Well after the last Barista, I thought I’d find myself someone who is better equipped to handle you.” Rose’s response was fast and Dave crossed his arms. Whenever rose was round it made Dave’s stoic facade falter just enough to piss him off. Rose is a cool and calculated person, and contrasted dave well. She was intelligent and after years of knowing Dave she knew how to poke and prod at his stoic mask.

“Well, jokes on you, I don’t think the kid knows what the term customer service even is.” dave nodded his head at karkat. Karkat stood confused and slightly angry from being talked about as though he wasn’t there. 

“What happened to the last barista...?” Karkat looked to rose for any kind of answer.

“I had to fire them, after they destroyed the store. All because Dave….. Well nevermind that it’s no longer important. Karkat will you please make me a chai latte?” Rose smiled over at Karkat. Karkat nodded at her grumbling about how that doesn’t answer his question and made his way behind the counter even more confused than before.

“Really Rose? It wasn’t my fault we have been over this. You make me out to be some kind of bad guy.” Dave sighed and sipped his coffee. “Speaking of that incident. Your replacement bookshelves should be here any day now.”

“That’s good to know. Anyway how is your work coming along? Your here earlier than I had anticipated.” Dave groaned and slouched in his seat.

“I don’t wanna talk about it…” Daves new script was supposed to be for a film but the more he writes the more the thinks it would be a better television show. Dave sighed, and downed the rest of his latte. He stretched is arms over his head and leaned back against his chair. “ I need a fucking break….. Have you talked to John lately? He isn’t answering my texts. Ever since mr popular comedian went on tour he is now suddenly too good to answer his best bro.” The corners of daves mouth pulled into a small frown for a moment before going back to being emotionless. This obviously did not go unseen by Rose of course.

“I can’t say I have. But really Dave, you need to get over him he is married now.” Dave was tapping his fingers on the counter harsly in an angry rhythm, but kept his face straight.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just waiting for the right person and all that shit to help me get over it. But can we not play operation with Dave’s emotional backstory. Not really in the mood to be analyzed by the girl who writes wizard porn.” Karkat had walked over and set down Rose’s tea infront of her, over hearing the wizard porn comment. 

“What the fuck?!” Karkat gave Rose an odd expression before shaking his head and hands “ No, no nevermind. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what kind of weird Fucked up and disturbing kinks you’re into.” Karkats face was scrunched up with distaste. Dave smirked at Karkats reaction and crossed his arms. Rose Sighed and sipped her Chai Latte.

“Thank you” Rose nodded at Karkat. She was a good boss, very kind and paid her employees well. “Regardless of what mood your in Dave. Maybe this time away from John is for the best. Since your ‘waiting for the right person’ and all that.” Rose was obviously being sarcastic at the end of that statement. Dave rolled his eyes, not like anyone could see through.

“Well I’m not the one who fell for a ‘smokin’ hot troll babe that i don’t have the balls to talk to.” Rose choked on her tea for a moment. She coughed as her face went red. 

“I could talk to her if i wanted…..” Rose’s voice was small and trailed off at the end.

“Mhmmm, yeah sure, Next you’re gonna tell me Karkat can smile.” Dave smirked at Rose who has now settled with setting her tea down and stirring it nervously.  
“ I could smile if I Fucking wanted to! Too bad I don’t smile for Asshats!” Karkat growled.

“Awwh, ya hear that Rose? He knows what a smile is. Seems like there is hope for you yet.” Rose sighed and stood up, fixing her purple and black striped, tight dress. 

“Karkat, try not to let him get to you so much. Goodbye, brother.” Rose went to walk through the door right as a tall troll girl wearing green was walking in. Roses face was flushed bright red, and the tall Troll was flushed the jade green of her blood color. She thanks rose for opening the door and as she made her way to the counter she glanced back at rose with a love sick smile. Dave had a huge ass smirk smeared all over his face at Rose’s reactions. Karkat and the troll girl strike up a conversation as dave packs away his laptop.


	2. Un-Fucking-Necessary

Karkat had been fiddling with some of the coffee machines when Kanaya showed up. "Kanaya! Hey, someone who isn't a total fucking ass hat." Karkat made a point to say that louder than he had to in order to make sure Dave had heard. Karkat noticed how flushed kanaya's cheeks were. "What's- are you okay?"

Kanaya finally focuses on Karkat and her blush darkens. "What?... OH! Um yes, I'm perfectly fine." Kanaya was swirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she spoke. "How has your first day been?" Kanaya made her way up to the counter.

Karkat squinted at kanaya suspiciously before continuing their conversation. "Kanaya, what the fuck do you think? It's a job." Karkat raised his arms and gestured dramatically to his work clothes, already having been dirty and covered in coffee stains from the morning rush.

"Right, well I think I'll grab myself an iced coffee. But it really doesn't seem like your doing too bad for your first day." Kanaya smile and pulls out the cash for her drink. Meanwhile Dave stops packing up his belongings when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Dave sighs as he reads the text before one handedly texting out a response while using the space that has been made around his table to pace back and forth.

"I'd agree with you, but I don't want to spend the rest of my miserable life making people their magic caffeine juice." Karkt rung up Kanaya's drink and, wrote her name on the cup. Before he started making her drink he shot a glare over at dave who was moving around annoyingly. "God damnit. He is not really going to take a call in the middle of this small fucking public place, is he?"

Kanaya looks over at Dave, who Looks up after hearing karkats bitching. "No dude, No one talks on the phone anymore." Dave looks at karkat so unnamused.

"Whats going on with you and him?" kanay leaned over and whispered her question so dave wouldn't hear her.

"He's just some fucking weirdo Rose knows, that's apparently scared off the last fucking barista. In short an asshole I've been dealing with for the past hour and a half now." karkat explained the situation bluntly, before glaring over at dave to continue his questioning. "Then why the Fuck. are you pacing? No one paces unless they are making a phone call"

Dave sighs at karkats interruption. "I'm texting. Ya'know, communication of the future. Do you live under a rock?" Dave continues to pace and text regardless of karkats shit attitude. Kanaya's face is flushing a dark jade color. 

"Clearly not or else i wouldn't have to experience your disgusting presence." Karkat gestures at dave with frustrated look before going to work on Kanaya's drink.

"Umm.... Karkat I cannot help but to blush at the exchange of blackrom feelings I'm observing...." kanaya speaks in a hushed tone playing with the hem of her shirt as though she had witnessed something intimate. Karkat almost drops Kanaya's cup, and his head snaps over to look at kanaya with a deep red blush on his cheeks at the mere mention of the quadrant.

"W-WHAT?! NO! No Fucking Way." Karkat set down Kanaya's cup after yelling the first part of his response. He clears his throat and talks quieter. "Blackrom feelings, take months to develop and test to determine mutual experiences." Karkats eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms taking a defensive posture.

Kanaya cleared her throat. " I just...." she sighed and shot Karkat a knowing look for having yelled at her "It looks fairly black to me!" Her response is a whispered yell. Dave shoved his phone in his pocket before grabbing his messenger bag and his cup so he can get a refill to go.

"Hey, what are you guys blushing and being all loud about?" Dave raised an eyebrow over his shades.

Karkat gives kanaya a stubborn look "Your over reacting Kanaya!" Karkat turns his attention to Dave and rolls his eyes. " Nothing that even remotely involves you, or in simpler terms. None of your Damn business." Karkat finishes up Kanaya's drink and hands it to her.

Dave smirked "Whatever your probably just another person trying to mack on me any chance they get." Dave leans on the edge of the counter and sets down his coffee cup. "Besides you have no reason to be pissed off at me. All i did was ask if you were new and ever since then you've had some kind of stick up your ass about me. From what it sounds like to me, you want me to be your Kisme-Whatever" Dave's small smirk only grew as karkats face reddened. weather it was from anger or from embarrassment it didn't matter. He got the reaction he wanted.

karkat face palmed and dragged his hands down his face groaning. "GOG, Get The Fuck Over Yourself! You're so fucking annoying get over it! There is also no actual possible way I would EVER let you fill one of my quadrants!" Kanaya's eyes were darting between the both of them as she sipped her latte.

"Whatever you say, anyway. When your done flipping your shit, I'd like another caramel apple latte to go." dave leaned against the counter's edge and pulled out his phone to respond to a text. Kanaya looked between them once more.

"Oh, who is Rose by the way?" Kanaya smiled shyly as though she already knows the answer.

Karkat took the time to sneer at dave before answering kanaya. "Rose? She's my boss, you passed her walking in earlier when she was leaving." Karkat made a half hearted gesture towards the door, while trying to calm down enough to get his job done. He picked up Daves cup to make his new coffee.

"Karkat! That was her! The one I told you about." Kanaya's face lit up with excitement, and Dave couldn't help but to chuckle as he messed around on his phone just happening to overhear the conversation.

Karkat fumbled and almost spilled milk on himself as he registered what kanaya was talking about. "What! Really?? Kanaya I work for her!" Karkats words stumbled out of his mouth just as befuddled as his expression.

"Yes! I... I have to come back and see her again. " Kanaya looked down at her coffee lost in thought. Dave looked over at Kanaya.

"Well yeah, duh! I guess if you know she is here. Wait have you even spoken to her?" Karkat looks at her skeptically.

"So, you got the hotts for my sister?" Dave chimed in as kanaya had fallen in silence. She snapped out of it and nodded at Dave frantically.

"No I haven't spoken to her because i've been too nervous every time I try." Kanaya looks over at dave with a pleading look.

Karkats jaw dropped. "Woah, Woah wait a second.What do you mean sister? How the fuck are you related?" 

Dave chuckled to himself. "What did you think she was? My wife?" Dave laughed at the thought.

"Do you think she likes me? What is she like?" Kanaya dove into bombarding dave with questions.

"Woah there, I can't go spilling this kind of information. Rose is pretty cool but she can be fucking terrifying when your on her bad side. So I'm going to do my damndest to avoid that." Kanaya's expression fell and it made Dave feel kind of guilty. "Look if you want to leave me with a message, I'll make sure she gets it."

Karkat was surprised by Kanaya's pleading. "Kanaya, don't bother. He won't be able to help you. He can't even help himself with is own love life." Karkat went back to working on Daves to go coffee.

The corner of daves mouth twitched down for a split second before going back to his usual stoic expression. "Ya'know what, actually I don't want anymore coffee. Good luck and all that shit." Dave turns to leave the cafe. Really who the fuck does that guy think he is. He doesn't know the first thing about Dave. What makes him think he as the right to bring up his situation with John.

Karkat groaned in frustration "God Dammit you asshole, I already started making it!" Kanaya shot karkat a scolding motherly look before stepping towards dave. "What?!" karkat shrunk in Kanaya's view as he realized he probably really fucked shit up if kanaya was giving him a look like that.

"Wait, will you please ask her to meet me here tomorrow around noon?" Kanaya wasn't sure if he was still willing to help out, but she figured it was worth a shot.

Dave stopped before looking over his shoulder at her. "sure.. .whatever." If it wasn't for the fact that his sister is head over hills for this chick he would have just left. But he kind of owes Rose after the last barista incident.

Kanaya sighed in relief before walking back over to karkat. "Karkat Vantas, you really are a piece of work. That was quite rude even for a relationship showing black feelings." Kanaya huffed at him as she grabbed her coffee and sipped it.

"What? Its true, I had to listen to him and Rose talk about their relationship issues for a good bit of time." Karkat pouted.

"You had no right to bring up his romantic life in that way. He was trying to be helpful." Kanaya scolded him with a hand on her hip. "That must have really upset him, to make him leave like that." Karkats face tinged a bit from embarrassment.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be that pissed. You'll still get to see Rose though. She fucking owns this place." Karkat sighed, and contemplated how it might have affected his chances of a possible blackrom before shaking the idea out of his head.

Kanaya looked at her watch as she sipped her iced coffee. "It's not me you should be apologizing to..... Well my lunch break is over, so I'll see you later." Kanaya left the cafe with her iced coffee, and excitement for her meeting with rose tomorrow.


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory on John and Dave's past, also a run in with Karkat.

Dave got to his apartment and slammed the door. He made his way to his kitchen where he carded his fingers through his hair. Dave thought the walk back home would help him calm down but boy was he wrong. The entire way over the just marinated in the anger and angst that has been festering inside of him since John stopped texting him back. Dave sighed and leaned against the counter, he needs to breathe. To calm down because he knows this isn’t helping anything.

Fuck that new guy, he doesn’t fucking know the first thing about Dave. He is over the top and his fucked up comment about John was just… “Ugh!!” Dave sighed and made his way over to his in home bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey on ice. His apartment was the only place he allowed his stoic fasad to drop. He sipped his drink and made his way over to the couch in his living room. He sat back and sighed. It hurt, still having feelings for John. Having feelings to your best friend, who married such a horrible bitch.

The moment John told him he and Vriska got engaged Dave knew that there was no chance of him ever loving Dave back. It broke his heart, and all dave wanted was for it to stop hurting now that it was broken. But each shattered piece of him still loves that fucking dork. Each piece hurts him even more now that it’s broken. John is still and always will be such a sensitive topic for Dave. 

Dave grabbed the remote control and turned on one of John’s comedy specials, one that was filmed by Dave, Before John met Vriska. His act was funny enough, but what made Dave smile the most are the stories he would tell about him and Dave when they were younger. All the pranks, all the times that he and John had laughed. It reminded Dave why he doesn’t give up on John entirely. If he cant have him romantically, there’s no reason why he still cant be John’s friend… even if it hurts.

Ever since Rose had to drag a drunk Dave away from John’s wedding reception. John has refused to answer his texts. Dave was called on to make a speech, even though he had totally skipped the wedding ceremony in favor of going to the bar. No less than five words in and Rose was dragging him out by his collar,"Congratulations, Spider Bitch. You win." It was all he got to say before Rose covered his mouth and drug him away. The look John gave him…that hurt more than anything. He looked shocked, disgusted, disappointed, and somehow confused. Vriska on the other hand pretended to be offended and clung to John’s arm. The second John looked away from her, Dave saw her smirking and covering her mouth to muffle a laugh. 

Rose took him to their shared hotel room, He was expecting a lecture, for her to yell at him. But instead he ended up crying in her arms all night until he fell asleep. She just laid with him, petting Dave’s hair, and telling him she understood. That he’ll be okay, even though she didn’t sound at all confident. 

Dave sipped his whisky and sighed taking his shades off and rubbing his eyes. He laid down and turned off the tv. Eventually letting his thoughts guide him to sleep.

Dave woke up an hour later, He sat up and sighed. The sun was close to setting, so its almost 5pm. Dave had always had the skill of knowing what time it was. Dave didn’t finish his work on the script yet, and he was even more tired than he would have been before. It was late but if he walked fast he could grab one more coffee from the shop before it closed. He tugged on a jacket and slid his shades on before he went out. Dave made his way out of the apartment complex and started walking towards the cafe. He hoped karkat wouldn’t be there, because he didn’t want to bump into him after all the shit he said earlier.

As Dave approached the front of the building he saw karkat closing, and locking the doors. “Fuck…” Dave sighed and and his fingers through his hair. Not really giving a fuck if it messed up his hair or not.

Karkat was locking up the doors, and had no fucking clue why Rose would trust someone on their first day to be doing this task. But regardless of any bad judgement on her part he was getting paid. He might not have all his quadrants filled, he might not have the career he had gone to college for, but he was getting paid nonetheless. Karkat took the key out of the door as he heard someone curse behind him. He jumped at the sudden sound and turned to see who had made it. Karkat’s cheeks darkened when he saw Dave, recalling what had happened earlier. “W-What the fuck are you doing here?!”

Dave shrugged at him, being sure not to look in his direction. “ I was hoping to get here before closing, but it’s whatever.” Dave’s voice was flat, and it was clear that he was still pissed off about what Karkat said earlier.

Karkat is clearly frustrated with the situation, it’s an awkward situation for him. Mainly because he knows how bad he messed up by bringing up Dave’s past, and with that any chance of a solid kismesis with the guy. He could apologize, he has a chance to do so. Kanaya wouldn’t be so angry at him if he did. Karkat took a deep breath, but when he tried to let the words out he just couldn’t. It had been such a long day, all he wants is a damn drink. The silence continued until Dave took it upon himself to start walking away, that’s when karkat was able to speak. “Look, I..” Fuck this was hard for him. “Fuck….” karkat muttered under his breath. Dave had now stopped and looked towards him expectantly. “Sorry….” karkata pushed past Dave with red cheeks while internally cursing himself out.

Without really thinking, Dave flash-stepped to catch up with karkat “S’cool, I shouldn’t be so touchy about it anyway. Shits fuckin’ stupid.” Dave shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

Karkat was obviously surprised, he didn’t think that Dave needed to respond let alone follow him. “What?! Well no fucking duh!” Karkat kept walking faster, and cursed under his breath. Why can’t he keep himself from from fucking this up.

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades. “Ok, cool well fuck you too i guess. Dave shrugged , this guy was so wishy washy. Dave just kept walking towards his apartment which was exactly the way that Karkat was walking.

Karkat took notice of dave walking in the same direction. After glancing at Dave a few times he stopped in his tracks. “Why the Fuck, are you following me?!”

Dave stopped to look at Karkat for a moment. “Because i live this way. Chill out dude.” dave pointed at the tall building two blocks away. 

Karkat glanced from him to the building feeling the embarrassment washing over him once more. “ Oh… well that explains why you visit that cafe all the time. Is practically right next door.” The two of them continue to walk.

“Yeah basically, also Rose and I have an agreement. I get my spot, and in exchange I buy books for the cafe every once in a while.” 

“That’s why the fucking tables were moved?” karkat was more talking to himself than to anyone else. Karkat was a frequent patron of the cafe before applying, he had always wondered about the single table in the corner of the shop. Karkat also loved reading the books that were on the shelves all around the cafe. While he was in college he frequently found himself reading there, and choosing to write all his papers about. There’s no way that Dave has anything to do with the book choice, Rose is an author she most likely tells him what she wants right? “Sounds like an okay deal… where do you find all those books in bulk like that?” This is the moment of truth, there’s no way he pick them out himself. 

“Well sometimes i get them from a great bookstore down in San Jose, and i try to pick books that appeal to a wide audience. So mainly romance, sci-fi, fantasy stuff. There are a few authors we have at the cafe that i try to keep up with their releases and pre-order their new books. Dave shrugs as if it was no big deal. He didn’t mind buying so many books. It was ironic all things considered. He drew shitty comics as a kis and now he has all the knowledge in the world about the most recent literary masterpieces.

“Holy fucking Christ…. -I mean what the Fuck?!” Karkat was impressed, but also shocked. His potential kismesis having this kind of knowledge about things he liked… Its really unexpected. And Dave actually picked out really great books. Karkats face was starting to go red and he refused to look at Dave, not wanting him to see his embarrassment. “I just… didn’t expect that.”

Dave lifts an eyebrow over his shades at Karkat’s reaction. “So…. what do you do outside of the cafe?”

Karkat glanced at him quickly. “ Oh.. Um, I mean I dunno” He shrugged “I’m trying to find more a more stable line of work doing what I went to school for. But the cafe is fine for the time being.” Karkat sighed, he was doing a job teenagers do, in his mid twenties trying to afford his apartment. On Top of trying to repay his college loans. A Degree in theatrical arts and acting might not have been the best choice, but his love for Rom-coms convinced him it was.

Dave nodded as the waked up to his apartment building. He stops at the entrance and looks over at karkat. “Well, I guess I’ll see you soon or something.” Dave shrugged and maintained his stoic attitude with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Karkat paused, He had almost forgotten that Dave’s apartment was there. “Oh, right yeah… See ya…” Karkat just sort of kept walking he thought it would be weird to stop. Though he glanced over his shoulder to get a look at Dave as he walked into the apartment complex. Karkats nerves were shot, and he was just hoping that he didn’t fuck things up anymore. It was bizarre to think that Dave is the person who picked out all of his favorite books. For some reason He wished Dave had kept walking with him… Karkat Shook his head as he continued on his way home. Tomorrow was a big day, his first audition in months for a new film about troll / human romance. Those kinds of films are hard to find these days because of the way interspecies relationships are looked down upon in society. There also isn’t much understanding of troll romance in the human society. Some people even go as far to believe that if humans are made in the image of their god, that trolls are made in the image of their devil. How fucking absurd.

Dave walked into his apartment, karkat was interesting to him for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Dave sat on the couch with his laptop to continue working on the script, for the auditions they were hosting tomorrow. 

After working on the script for a few hours, Dave found himself unable to sleep due to his nap earlier. He sighed and decided to take a trip down to Dirk’s nightclub. Dave got dressed, and shrugged on his jacket before going outside. The trip to Dirk’s club is fairly short, and Dave arrived in no time. He nodded at the bouncer Equis, before walking in and making his way over to the bar. Seems like Jake is working tonight, and Dirk is playing DJ again. Dave smirked and sat at a stool and waved over at Jake. “English, Whisky on the rocks.”

“Dave! How have you been mate! I haven’t seen you around here in quite some time!” Jake smiled and for a split second he looked like John, but it was over quick enough. Dave just shrugged and folded his arms over the counter.

“Well maybe if you took up more shifts you would see my gorgeous face more often.” Dave Smirked as Jake poured him a drink. Dave looked around, and before long he spotted what he was looking for.

“Right then, here you are chap!” Jake set down Dave’s drink and leaned on the bar. “So what brings you here?” Jake smiles and rests his head on his palm. 

“Eh, you know the usual. Celebrating a finished script. Looking for some fun” Dave smirked and sipped his drink.

“Well i do believe you’ve come to the right place!” Jake looks up as he is called by a customer. “Well, do enjoy yourself!” Jake smiles and makes his way over to the customer.

Dave smirks and looks around for what he was searching for earlier. Once he has found him, Dave downs his drink and makes his way over. He’s Human, has black hair, and blue eyes. A rare combination, but he looks so similar to John. All he is missing is bucked teeth and glasses. Dave taps him on his shoulder and he turns towards Dave. “ What’s up? Having a good time” Dave smirks, there’s no need to worry about this guy’s orientation. Dirk’s club is a well known gay bar. Of course not all patrons are LGBT, but there’s less of a chance that anyone would be offended by same sex flirting.

The John lookalike smiled, a cocky smile that Dave knows john would never make. He looks Dave up and down before grinning big and letting out an intrigued whistle. “Wow, what did i do to deserve such a present?” Bingo, Dave knew that this guy is game. He stepped closer to Dave before answering his question. “I’m having a good time, but I think your going to show me a better time.” He Rested his hands on Dave’s hips. This guy wasn’t even drunk, dave could barely smell any liquor on his breath. Dave smirked.

With no need to sugar coat things, dave leaned in and put his arms around the guys neck and pressed himself closer. “Name’s Dave, What’s yours?” Dave whispered in his ear in a deep voice and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. Dave felt him shudder as his fingers pressed into Dave’s hips gently pulling their hips together.

“Evan” His answer was quick and whispered back into Dave’s ear. “My place or yours?” Evan’s hands trailed down and groped Dave’s ass. He couldn’t blame him, Dave has a fucking near perfectly plush ass.

“Yours” With that Evan pulled away and took Dave’s hand leading the way out of the club. Dave followed along quietly. As he was leaving he caught a glimpse of Dirk, spinning on stage. Dirk gave dave a disapproving look, to anyone else it would be his normal face. But Dave knew the difference, he just didn’t care enough to stop. Dave waved at him before leaving.

Evan took him to his apartment, it was a middle class apartment. Overall it was a pretty nice place. Once the door was shut Dave found himself pinned to it by his wrists. “Didn’t take you as the kinky type.” Dave smirked at him, Even just smiled at him before pressing their lips together. They were softer than expected. Their lips gilded against each other, and Dave found himself leaning into their kiss wanting more. 

Evan pulls back just enough so their lips are brushing together softly.“I’m not, but it’s not often I bring someone home.” Dave sticks out his tongue and licks Evan’s lips with a wanting sigh. Fuck it’s been a long time, and being able to kiss to touch someone who looks so much like john is intoxicating. Evan pushes forward and takes Dave’s tongue into his mouth and sucks on it gently at first, but gradually gets rougher as Dave moans into his mouth. Evan lets go of daves wrists in favor of gripping Dave’s hair with one hand, as the other runs his hand up Daves shirt. Dave can’t help but to arch into his touch.

Evan Breaks away and gently tugs dave in the direction of his room. When dave walked in he almost expected the shitty movie posters of John’s childhood bedroom. Instead he was greeted with empty walls, a plain bedroom, nothing special. Dave flicked off the lights, and shut the door before he pushed Evan down onto the bed with a smirk. He crawled onto his lap as seductively as he could. Evan licked his lips as Dave settled on top of him. Dave carefully pulled off his shades and shirt. He set his shades on the small night stand, it’s dark enough in the room his eyes can be easily mistaken for a brown color. Evans hands slid up daves chest, and toyed with his nipples. Dave gasped, quietly and rutted his hips against Evans. Earning him a moan, his voice is different from Egberts. It’s deeper more average sounding compared to John’s, but it still sounded rewarding. Dave leaned over pulling up evans shirt, and kissing up his abs. Evan sat up slightly to pull his shirt off, and Dave kissed his way up to Evan’s collar lapping over one of his nipples. Evan’s breath was beginning to become uneven as lust filled his body. 

Dave locked their lips together once again, skipping the chast lip contact and going straight for tongue. Evans hands trailed down Dave’s bare back and to the front of his pants, unbuttoning Dave’s pants, making dave moan at the relief of the growing pressure. Dave was already fairly hard, and he could feel evan’s erection pressing against his ass. Evan pushed Dave’s back against the bed and pulled Dave’s legs around his waist, his fingers teasing Dave’s waistband. “I want you to beg me Dave~” he Looked down at dave with lustful eyes and all Dave could see was John. 

“P-Please, take them off~” Begging wasnt hard when he could only see John in front of him. Dave bucked his hips up at him before moaning at the friction of their clothed erections rubbing together. Evan smirked and tugged off Dave’s pants, and boxers easily. Evan pulled down his own pants and boxers, Dave glanced down at his package. He wasn’t small, but Dave was bigger than he was. In Dave’s experience those who are smaller, tend to like to top. 

Evan gripped daves cock, and started pumping him teasingly. Dave rested his head back, gently pushing his hips up into Evan’s hand lightly. Evans other hand reached over and pulled a bottle of lube out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He flicked the cap open with his thumb and lathered his fingers with the slick substance. Dave Closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, prep was the most awkward part of a one night stand. Taking it, or giving it to someone else it doesn’t make a difference, it’s uncomfortable either way. Evans fingers slid between Dave’s cheeks and circled his entrance before one pushed inside of him. Dave gasped at the penetration but with Evan jerking him off at the same time he easily relaxed, licking his lower lip as he felt the digit moving inside of him. Luckily, since evan is smaller, than the usual guy he fucks it shouldn’t take much prep. Jo-Evan adds a second finger and starts pushing it in and out faster. Looking up Dave catches Joh-Evan’s eyes looking at him like a meal. Dave wraps his arms around Evans neck and pulls him closer, he kisses evans neck and nibbles on his ear. “Mnnmnn~ hurry so you can fuck me already” Dave’s voice comes out more feminine than he would like to admit. Evan stumbles on his words unable to really speak as is fingers thrust faster and harder. Dave moans grips Evan’s hair. “Fuck~! Just fuck me~ Please” John nods quickly and rips open a condom, sliding it down his length and smothering it with lube before pressing the tip of his cock against Dave entrance. Dave kissed his neck, and cheek before locking their lips as Evan Pressed himself into Dave’s trance. Dave swallowed John-Er-Evans moans and sighed as he was filled. 

J-Evans thrusts were hard, rougher than he thought john would fuck him, but a stranger wouldn’t really care if it hurt or not would they? This guy is too eager, too greedy in bed. His thrusts have barely any rhythm to them and he has yet to even brush Dave’s prostate. Daves hand curled around his cock and he pumped it as John fucked him. His head swam with thoughts of John, He stared into the blue eyes above him, all he saw was John. Those thoughts alone are enough to get him off. Joh-Evan caressed Dave’s cheek with one hand and the other was gripping dave’s hip harshly. “Fuck~ your tight Dave~” Dave swallowed and moaned keeping his eyes locked onto the ones above him

“S-Say my name again~” Dave pleaded and stroked his cock faster, as The thrusts inside of him started occurring faster.

“D-Dave~!” The male on top of him moaned his name into Dave’s ear. “Fuck~ Dave~!” Daves other hand gripped John’s back, and he thrusted his hips to meet John’s thrusting ones. “Dave~!” Dave kissed and bit Johns neck and shoulder all over. John’s fingers gripped Dave’s hips harder and Dave is sure he is going to have nasty bruises there tomorrow. Dave felt John tensing above him, He pulled back to lock eyes with John. As John Came he screamed Daves name with a look that was pure bliss. Dave smiled and caressed John’s Cheek as John came inside of him. “DAVEEEeee~~~!” 

A few flicks of his wrist and Dave Came as well, Biting his lip and muffling his moan, eventually letting his lip loose, and with it whine. Dave always made a point not to say any names when he came. He Knew it would be awkward if he said the wrong one. Dave’s breath was heavy, sweat drenched him and Evan. Evan’s head was resting against Dave’s chest for a moment before he sat up on his knees and pulled out. Dave gasped at the feeling, and Evan tied off the condom, tossing it into a trash can next to the bed. Dave sat up slowly and stretched. Evan sat back and leaned, using his arms as support. “Was that a better time than the club?” Dave looked over at him with a smirk, the room was still dark so he could only see some general details.

“Heh, yeah better than a club.” Evan chuckled in a slightly nervous tone. “Do… you can stay here, if you’d like. I know it’s late.” Dave stood up and gathered his clothes from the bed and floor. Evan’s eyes followed him.

“Nah, I’m gonna head home.” Dave slid his shades on his face before getting dressed completely and smirking over at him. “Thanks for the offer though.” Evan nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Oh.. well I guess I’ll show you out.” Evan pulled his underwear up onto his hips, and walked Dave to his front door. Evan’s voice sounded off to dave. “So… are you sure you want to go?” Dave smirked and opened the door. 

“Yeah, gotta get up early tomorrow. Can’t spend all night having fun.” Dave smirked and kissed Evan once more before leaving. Evan nodded but overall looking disappointed, and with that Dave left. Ha, what would John think if he knew Dave fucked strangers, and pretened they were him.


	4. Action

As Dave was on his home from Evan’s apartment, He got an unexpected call from his brother. Dave should have expected it, considering the look dirk gave him when he was leaving the club. Contemplating weather or not to answer the phone He sighed a few useless curses to himself before answering. 

“Sup Bro.” Dave shoved his free hand into his pocket as he walked down the street.

“Sup.” Dirk was quiet on the other side of the line. His voice, the perfect example of stoicism. 

“Ya’ need something or are you just trying to bother me?” Dave on the other hand was always the more emotional one. His actions were harsh and based off of instinct more than his wit. At least that’s how they seemed compared to his brothers calm, and robotic responses. 

“Just making sure you didn’t get murdered.” 

“Welp, I’m alive and on my way home.” Dave looked at his surroundings before crossing a street, his footsteps being the only thing audible in the area. It was about 2am, makes sense that Dirk was calling. He must be closing up shop for the night.

“What the fuck are you thinking, following random people home like that?” Dave could practically hear Dirk’s jaw clenching.

“Awh~ you worried about me bro? I’m tickled pink by this development, but you know I’m capable of taking care of myself.” Dave’s voice deadpanned after the first sentence. He walked up to his apartment building, and used his multi-pass to open the doors.

“You know what I’m talking about. If your drunk someone could take advantage of you.”

“That’s the point of going home with them. To get fucked.” Dave bit back frustrated. He leaned against a wall after he pressed the up button to hail the elevator.

“Dave.” Dirk paused and Dave could hear him sigh. “I don’t appreciate you using my club like this, It makes Jake uncomfortable to think we are enabling you. Why are you fucking strangers anyway? Why don’t you just fucking get a boyfriend already.”

“I’m not a kid. If I want to fuck strangers, I’m gonna fuck strangers. It’s not really your business.” Dave’s voice was a flat as ever. The elevator dings in the background.

Dirk paused for quite a while, Dave was about to speak but… “Hey.” Another ding in the background. “This is about John….. Isn’t it.” the elevator doors open, and the call is ended. Dave shoved his phone in his pocket and stepped into the empty elevator.

It really fucking sucked how dirk was able to read him so perfectly. Their brothers but still, some privacy of thought wouldn’t fucking kill him. Dave leaned against the walls of the elevator. He wasn’t still upset with Karkat about the whole John thing earlier. He just misses John… His laugh, the big goofy grin, hanging out, even the stupid old man pranks. He misses his best friend, who has pretty much abandoned him.

The elevator doors open up, and Dave walked down the hall to his apartment. He walked into the penthouse, and locked the door behind him. He threw his keys onto the kitchen counter, and kicked off his shoes. Walking to his bedroom, he started shedding off his clothes until he was laying in bed in nothing but his boxers, with his phone in his hand. 

Before falling asleep he made sure to text Rose, about Kanaya wanting to meet up tomorrow at noon.

Karkat woke up at 5:30 am, he had requested an early shift so that he could make it to the afternoon audition he was planning on heading to. He made himself coffee in a travel mug before leaving his apartment and heading to work. He took the stairs down to the first floor in preference to the elevator which was extremely sketchy. On his way down he bumped into his neighbor. A blue blooded troll, who had pointed long thin horns, much different compared to karkats short nubby horns. 

“Oh, morning Karkat.” He gave karkat a halfhearted wave. Karkat hadn’t ever really thought much about his neighbor other than the fact that he would have made a great Kismisess if the guy didn’t have a preference for a hemospectrum troll society. Having a Kismisess with a guy like that is dangerous for a mutant like Karkat.

“Yeah yeah, move out of the way John. I’ve gotta get to work.” Karkat pushed passed him and made his way out of the building, making his way towards the Cafe. His neighbor just rolled his eyes and carried on.

When karkat made it to the cafe he was surprised to see Rose had already opened up the shop, she was running back and forth between the counter to the coffee machines, and the counter with another employee who Karkat hasn’t met yet. “Rose! Am I late or something? Im sure you said to be here by six….” Karkat gave Rose a pleading look hoping to Gog that he didn’t misread the schedule on his second day.

“No, no you’re right on time. I had just decided to show up a tiny bit early and start the day off earlier than I would normally.” Rose didn’t sound weird, but her body language screamed nervous. Karkat could only assume Dave kept to his word and told Rose about meeting Kanaya today at noon.

“Oh, okay… “ Karkat put his bag in the back and finished his coffee before slipping on his apron and getting to work. Karkat replaced Rose, so she resorted to pacing back and forth. After about 20 mins of watching her nervous pacing karkat decided to intervene. “Can you just sit down, or something? It’s only seven A.M. and she won’t be here till noon. Its Fucking distracting seeing you moving around.” With the way karkat speaks it’s a wonder how how he manages to keep any job. 

“Oh! Right, I’m sorry.” Rose went over to the bookshelf and started browsing for something to read, anything to keep herself occupied while she waited. Karkat sighed, and continued to make people their expensive drinks. 

Karkat was nervous, though he wouldn’t admit to it. The audition he was going to be attending today is really important for him to succeed. He doesn’t need a main character role, just something, anything. He needs to get himself into the world of film and television, so he can hopefully build a portfolio and get more work in his prefered field. Auditions are being held around 1:30 this afternoon, so karkat had to make sure to leave by 1pm.

It was round 12:30 that Dave Strider walked into the cafe. The second Karkat saw him, his day had been officially ruined. At least Karkat didn’t have to be around him too much longer, he is leaving soon. “Ugh, what the fuck are you doing here?” Karkat grumbled, crossing his arms and shifting his weight. 

“Lovely to see you too Karkitten. Feisty as ever is see.” Dave smirks and walks up to the counter pulling out his wallet. “ I’ll have a Caramel Apple latte, to go.”

“Don’t fucking call me that..” Karkat grumbled and rung up his order. “ Thank god your not hanging around.” Karkat started walking over to the machines to make his coffee. 

“Yeah, well believe it or not I’ve got shit to do too. I got a job y'know.” Dave pulled out his phone as he walked over to the pick up counter, scrolling through his messages, texting his producers that he will be there soon.

“Shut the fuck up! I know that.” Karkat shot Dave a glare before finishing his coffee and setting it onto the pick up counter. Dave picked up the coffee and sipped it carefully, so he doesn’t burn his tongue.

“Heh, catcha later Kitten.” Dave shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way out of the Cafe as Kanaya was walking in. Kanaya looked beautiful, wearing a jade green dress and black lipstick. She and rose sat down at Dave’s usual place. Karkat greeted them before running out of the cafe so he isn’t late to the audition.

Karkat took a bus to the location of the production house, that is producing the film. Karkat stepped off of the bus and into the unfamiliar building. A receptionist greeted him, handed him a script. Karkat was the last one to arrive. As he waited for his turn, reading over the script. He loved the script, the way the described the quadrants. How the emotions are being described so vividly. Karkat read the entire think 3 times, and found that he really connected to one of the main characters the most. A troll male named Ronald, who has strong black feelings for a human named Kurt. Kurt is a human, who has never experienced quadrant romance before. As the movie progresses Kurt learns about troll society, while Ronald learns about the human concept of love. Karkat doesn't really understand the concept of love, and this script is just like every description he had ever heard about it. How can one person replace all 4 quadrants. How can one person fulfill all of that. To Karkat the concept seems based off of jealousy, and is overall restrictive.

The script was really progressive, and overall a decent interpretation of troll romance. He wondered if the script writer was a troll, it’s not like a human could really understand troll romance as in depth as this.

“Karkat Vantas, your our last audition. Please come this way.” The receptionist smiled and walked with karkat to the room. There was a long table with the producers sitting at it and another person standing with a script in his hand. Karkat noticed that there was one seat empty in the center of the table where the producers were sitting. 

“Please, feel free to review the script while we wait on our Director, and writer to return from the restroom.” Karkat nodded and opened up the script, gazing over it once more. His eyes flashed to the long table, and the empty seat. What the…. In front of the empty seat was a to go coffee cup form Rose’s cafe. Did Karkat make that coffee this morning? Would they think less of him because he worked at that cafe? What if he had been rude to that customer? Fuck he might have fucke his chance of getting this part…

As karkat was cursing himself and panicking the door to the room opened and out stepped the director. 

What

The 

Fuck

Dave strider was standing in the doorway staring at karkat with his arms crossed and the most rage inducing grin. Karkat’s jaw dropped and started stuttering and stumbling on his words. “Oh Mr. Strider! Welcome back, now we can feel free to move on. I think that we are going to start with page 65. The gentleman with you is there for you to interact with.” Dave walked over to the actor paid to act with the auditioners and took the script from his hands and started flipping through the pages. The board of producers started whispering amongst themselves. Karkat gripped the script tightly in his hands and gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at Dave.  
“No, we are starting at page 189, the confession scene.” Dave kept a cool, and collected face. Karkat flipped to the page quickly.”Starting with ‘I can’t stand you, how can someone so frustrating exist.’ got it?” If it wasn’t for this audience Karkat would give him a piece of his mind, But he needs this audition to go well. Karkat nodded at Dave with a determined look when he was ready to go. “ okay, and…..Action!”


	5. The Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is shorter than my other chapters, I just think the Audition needs to stand alone.

Dave strider walked back into the audition room, where they were going to be watching one last audition. The second to the last person he expected to be there was Karkat. The last person he expected to see was John, but that was just wishful thinking on his part. After giving karkat all the necessary instruction, and deciding that Karkat would need to act with Him instead of their hired actor, Karkat nodded 

“Okay, and…… Action!” Dave waited patiently and karkat took a deep breath doing his best to put himself into the character he had come to admire.

“I can’t stand you! How can someone so Frustrating exist?!” Karkat's voice was feisty and frustrated. It was easier than he anticipated to get into this role especially when Dave is on the receiving end of things. Karkat can’t help but to actually be mad at him right now, Its not Dave’s fault that he is there. But still this is such a shitty situation. This fucking asshole…. Kanaya was right this entire situation was pretty fucking black to begin with, and Dave might actually be his kismesis... There is no way Karkat can deny that now. He has never hated someone so much before in his life. The second Dave said action Karkat jumped into the role. He knew that this was a game to Dave, it has to be. And Karkat is determined to beat him at it, he has to. After the appropriate pause Karkat continued his lines. “Y'know the more time I’m forced to be around you, the more reasons I find to Truly Hate you.” Karkat emphasized the words. But as he was talking the more it felt like a real black romance confession… Karkat did his best to pretend that he was saying these words in character, and not just to Dave.

“You’re not so pleasant to be around either. I’m not so sure what your problem is but you’ve been a bigger piece of shit than usual” Dave might not be the poster boy for emotions, but he knew how to act like an expert. He had done enough television interviews and had to greet enough fans to become an expert at faking emotion and body language. This must have been the first time Dave had shown Karkat any resemblance of emotion, because Karkat looked shocked for a split second.

Karkat hadn’t been expecting any actual emotion from Daves reading, and for a moment he was convinced that Dave actually felt that way. But he persisted and continued their reading. “Your just so Fucking annoying! Your like a huge stain on my favorite shirt, I just can’t seem to rid myself of you.” Karkat let out a huff of breath and raised a hand to the back of his neck rubbing it in an attempt to make himself look nervous about this black confession. Once again it was easy, because Karkat was actually nervous. These lines.. Its like whoever wrote them had been reading his mind. “-I-I- mean, that’s just how black my feelings are and all…. “ Karkat had even managed a blush and couldn’t help but to be proud of his acting skills.

“Black…..” Dave’s expression looked shocked. Even with the shades the emotion was clear. Though the shocked look was him acting, Dave couldn’t help but wonder if this is the script or Karkat talking. Dave stopped reading the lines, and decided to see how karkat would handle Improvisions. “Just what exactly do you hate about me so much?” Daves voice was curious and also disappointed.

“What?” Karkat was taken back at the shift, he glanced at the script and his brow furrowed when he realized. This wasn’t in the script.. Fuck he had to come up with something on his own. He didn’t know what Dave is doing but he can’t just stop. He just has to wing it. “Uh, Everything?!” Karkat's voice was thick with sarcasm. “Geeze Everything from your stupid face, to your irritation voice, ever your stupid fucking sunglasses that you wear indoors.” Karkat exaggerated only a little, though he did fucking hate the sunglasses. Karkat couldn’t lie to himself, Dave is attractive. Karkat was so embarrassed, this was becoming more like an actual confession as the conversation went on. Karkat’s face was beat red, he instinctively covered his mouth with his hand and hoped that it would be mistaken for acting. Karkat just hoped that dave didn’t suspect anything.

Dave was surprised at how well karkat was improvising, but it only blurred his understanding of weather he was acting or not even more. That last line sounded like an insult aimed more at Dave himself, but for some reason it made him smirk. He kinda liked seeing Karkat so flustered and angry. “Yeah well I hate your short fucking temper, and self centered attitude. I hate how you’re so quick to judge me. You don’t even know me, and your telling me you have black feelings for me?” Dave stepped close to Karkat, and put less than a foot of space between them. “Why don’t you get to know me first, then I’ll Fucking dare you to hate me.” Daves voice was deep and genuine. Dave cant help but to feel his own cheeks getting hot with a blush. For some reason all he has the strongest urge to kiss Karkat. But the director inside of him, wonders if Karkat has it in him to kiss Dave himself. They are so close Dave can feel the electricity between them, he could hear karkat’s breathing and see the nervous expression in Karkat's eyes.

Karkat had hoped that this was enough acting, that he had demonstrated his skills enough for the producers and executives for them to make a choice. Karkat’s face was so red that he just wanted to run and hide away. He didn’t think he wanted to be there, but… maybe he did. Dave was so close, close enough that he could just barely make out the outline of his eyes behind those stupid fucking shades. Karkat’s eyes flicked over to the table where all the producers were sitting. All of them were on the edge of their seats, waiting for him to react. Karkat’s eyes flicked back to Dave’s shades. He didn’t understand what this feeling was…. Was it tension? Was this really happening right now? Shit the shock must be written all over his face, and he knew he had to make up for it. There was only one option, only one thing that felt appropriate, and it definitely felt right so he went for it. Karkat gripped the collar of Dave’s shirt and pulled him into a rough Kiss. Most famous directors probably wouldn’t appreciate being kissed by their actors, but honestly it just felt natural. He just hoped that Dave thought he was acting right now.

Dave leaned into their kiss just as aggressively, pressing their chests together. Dave instinctively wrapped an arm around karkat’s waist and pulled him in closer. He could feel how fast karkat’s heart was beating. Their lips slid against each other and he felt karkat pulling Dave’s collar a bit harder now. Unfortunately they had an audience, and Dave wasn’t one for exhibitionism. Dave pulled back and broke the kiss. Karkat took a deep breath and stepped back his face bright red. Dave instantaneously reverted back into the definition of stoicism. “Hm.. not bad Vantas.” Dave walked over to the table where all of the producers and executives were watching and set his copy of the script down. “ I’m challenging many stereotypes with this film when it comes to romance. How much do you know about romance?” Dave turned back over to karkat for his answer.

Karkat could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. When he felt Dave’s arm around his waist, he played into it the best he could. If that wasn’t good acting he didn’t know what the fuck was real anymore. Karkat had to wonder how often Dave did stuff like this. Karkat had to gather himself mentally. How the fuck did he just go so emotionless AFTER THAT! It was the most embarrassing thing he has even done at an audition yet. Karkat had regained most of his composure other than his face, which was still flushed. “Um… I know alot about it…” Or he would like to think he knew a lot about it. After this he isn’t sure he knew shit. Other than his horde of rom-coms, and romance novels. His experience was limited. But for sure after this he was sure that Dave is his Kismesis. 

Dave nodded and stayed silent, thinking things over in his head. There were piles of files, with other actors portfolios and resumes with small name tags for the characters those people auditioned for. Dave walked over to the pile with a stack labeled with the character Ronald’s name. He grabbed Karkat’s file folder and set it aside, before pushing the huge stack of folders with other actors files into the trashcan at the side of the table. He then placed Karkats folder back into the newly emptied slot before looking over at him. “The part is your, if you want it.” No other performance even came close to embodied the kind of anger or emotion that he wanted for the character to have. 

Karkat was surprised, before he knew it he had gotten the part. He finally gave into his expression when dave told him he had the part. “R-Really?!” The panel of producers and executives seemed to agree as well. Karkat fumbled a bit on his words. “I-i mean yes. Um…. Th-Thank you?”

Dave smirked, it was interesting to see someone with such a colorful vocabulary to be so lost for words. “Cool, lets so get a drink and discuss this further.” Dave walked past karkat pulling his keys out of his pocket, clearly expecting karkat to follow him. 

Karkat froze for a moment looking around the room wondering what he was supposed to do before he found himself fumbling to catch up with Dave. “W-wait! What are we going to discuss?” He asked after catching up with him, looking around nervously. Karkat knew the smirk Dave gave him earlier was no good… and the kiss… Karkat shook his head, this was all just too much. He’ll have to process all of this later.

“My next film” Dave walked to the parking lot and unlocked his car. He had an expensive white and red convertible. “You said you knew about romance right?” Dave got into the car with Karkat, and buckles his seatbelt before looking over at karkat’s still dumbfounded expression.

Karkat’s brain was honestly fried by how much his mind was getting blown today. Based off of the Dave who would always walk to the cafe, he was surprised by the expensive car. Of course the director would have a ridiculously expensive car. “I-i um… Yeah.” Karkat really has to pull himself together. “ I mean yeah, of course! And your point?”

“I want you to proof read the script. Tell me if i got the whole troll romance down. It’s not like i have much experience with troll romance. Dave started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. “Y’know? Like if i accidently fuck up the names for black and red partners and all of a sudden people act like the sky stopped being blue, and it’s gonna rain blood or some shit.”

Karkat slouched in his seat. He gave dave an awkward raised brow look. He was going to protest but he just realized….. Dave is his boss now….. “A-Alright..”


	6. The Quadratic Equation

Dave Pulled up into the parking garage at his apartment complex. It’s a personal garage of course, with his own elevator leading to his penthouse apartment. Dave shut off the car, and stepped out, and Karkat was not too far behind. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. Karkat stood a good distance away from dave with an unsure look written all over his face.

The elevator opened emedianty, and they both stepped in. Dave was on one side of the elevator and karkat leaned against the wall on the other side. It didn’t help much that the elevator was quite small, due to it being for personal use. The cramped space could probably only fit three people comfortably. Karkat kept a steady glare in Dave’s direction. He couldn’t quite understand if this whole day had been a joke or not. Could Dave have honestly just given him the part? Or was this some way to fuck with him, with a potential kismesis you can never be too safe. Everything was harder for Karkat to understand when Dave was so emotionless, but more so with those stupid sunglasses on his face. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” Karkat crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall, waiting for Dave’s answer.

“First off I don’t play, I win.” Dave turned his attention to the grumpy troll accompanying him. “Secondly, in case you’re wondering this isn’t a joke. I’ve had enough jokes to last me a lifetime…” And there he goes, making himself think of John again. Dave’s voice trailed off during that last sentence. 

“Tch” Karkat rolled his eyes. He should have known Dave would have responded that way. BUt he couldn’t help but to notice how Dave’s voice changed at the end, though he didn’t understand why. “Alright then wise guy, what about the script we read earlier?” Karkat paused for a moment as the thought hit him. “You didn’t write that did you?... And was that what you were working on yesterday?! Did you really procrastinate till the very last moment and finish the script this morning or something?!” Karkat’s voice raised in pitch. “And are you just now having someone proofread it, AFTER the auditions?!” 

“Well when an actor is good, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Dave quipped back swiftly not missing a beat. “Besides, you liked my concept enough to audition for it. So, I’m not really getting what your complaining about.” Dave crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

“It’s not complaining when it’s a fact!” Karkats face turned pink as he realized that Dave actually wrote the script. Karkat actually like the script and Dave wrote it. Dave wrote all about troll romance and he is just a human. How did could Dave write such well rounded characters, especially one that is just like Karkat. Does that mean… Dave knows how he feels? What’s going on with this guy. First he picks out all of Karkat’s favorite books, and now he is a good writer?! 

Dave shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets before leaning against his side of the elevator. “So… What do you think? Do you like the script?”

Karkat was too caught up in his thoughts, and it took a moment for him to snap back to reality. “That- Oh… I mean.. It’s good.” Karkat cleared his throat as he desperately tried to calm himself down.

“Okay, cool. To be honest I wasn’t expecting you to be so good at acting. Considering how bad you are at handling customer service.” Dave smirked over at Karkat.

“Yeah, well of course if good! I’m surprised that you even know what good acting even is. Let alone that your a fucking director.” Karkat bit back harshly, maybe a bit harsher than he probably should have.

“You know, the more im forced to be around you. The more reasons I find to really, truly hate you.” Dave quoted the script with a smirk, But Karkat's eyes widened at him. Karkat’s face blushed a dark red and his mouth fell open unable to speak. Dave Chuckled as he realized that Karkat must think the is confessing to him right now. “That line had me really believing that you actually had black feeling for me. You really sold it.” Even though Dave still of course was as stoic as ever, he felt it necessary to give props to him for that. Dave had felt caught up in the moment with him, and the chemistry was electrifying. But that was just acting.

“Y-Yeah well th-the line was bland on its own so I had to go all out just to make it interesting!” Karkat felt so embarrassed, Fuck this guy. How can he just say things like that so straight faced, like its natural. Karkat was worried for a moment that he had caught on to black crush, but the wave of relief that washed over him after the clarification was immense. Karkat sighed and looked away from Dave stubbornly, hoping that they could get out of the elevator soon.

Dave’s Response was an Unamused shrug. Soon after the elevator doors opened up to the lavishly decorated penthouse. The elevator is located just next to the living room area. The penthouse is huge, and has an open concept kitchen, dining space, and living area.The furniture decorating the partement all matched a color scheme of black, grey, white, and red accents splashed throughout. In the livingroom, the couch was Grey with black trim, and red throw pillows, the floors are a grey wood with a white carpet on top. Dave walked over to a small in home bar, and went behind the counter. Hanging on the walls of the apartment are framed movie posters, of the films that Dave has worked on. All of which are autographed by the cast. There were also photographs of him and Dirk at their apartment in Texas, and on the rooftop after a strife. There were also photos of Him and rose from when they were little, and others of them together when they opened the cafe. He had photos of Jade and her dog as well. But the largest photo on the walls was a selfie photo of Dave and John together. John has his arms wrapped around Dave’s shoulders with that big goofy buck toothed grin. And Dave was actually smiling, it’s a small smile but it was genuine. They took that photo when they were in highschool together. It was their sophomore year, back then they were so close. Nothing and no one could get between the two of them. But that was before John and his dad moved to Washington.

“What the Fuck?!” Karkat looked around frantically, he hadn’t seen such a huge apartment before in person. Only in movies, or magazines. “Who the fuck needs this much space?!” Karkat looked around at all the posters and photos, taking note that there was one in particular that was larger than the others. Karkats face darkened looking at Dave’s smile, He had never seen such a genuine expression on Dave’s face before. Karkat turned away from it quickly. There was obviously some favoritism going on there.

Dave walked over to the in home bar and went behind the counter. “What’s your poison?” Dave grabbed himself the bottle of whisky, a glass, lemon juice, club soda, and some ice.

Karkat tuned to Dave and walked closer to where he was standing. “Do you have like… a beer or something?” Dave nodded and after pouring himself a whisky sour, he grabbed Karkat a beer from the fridge. 

“Y’know it’s good to have space when your throwing mad parties.” He walked over and handed Karkat the drink, and went over to sit down on his couch. On the coffee table were copies of the script. Dave leaned back and sipped his drink.

“As in driving your neighbors mad with your god awful music taste?” Karkat sniped back and popped the top off of his beer before taking a big gulp of it. Karkat couldn’t help but want to get drunk, this was already too close to being a romance novel as it is. A potential kismises who is independent, wealthy, has a good taste in books, writes fucking amazing scripts, and of all things is going to be directing a romance film for trolls .

“My music taste is awesome, and self produced. No one has complained once.” Dave smirked at him proudly. “Also, y’know you can take a seat right? So you can look over this script?” Karkat blushed and nodded before walking over to the couch and plopping himself down on the opposite end of where Dave is sitting. Dave handed karkat a script and Sipped his drink before setting it down and looking over the script himself. “ So, why did you pick acting?”

“Why?” Karkat paused and hummed to himself as the thought. “ I dunno, why did you start directing?” Karkat didn’t want to have to explain his unhealthy obsession with rom-coms to Dave of all people. Karkat continued to read over the script for the 3rd time that day.

“I didn’t really pick to be a director, I just happened to fall into it to be honest.” Dave shrugged as he flipped through the pages. Karkat rolled his eyes and before he knew it Karkat had set down the script. “You a speed reader or somethin’ ?” Dave raised an eyebrow over his shades.

“I guess, I just read this things less than an hour ago” karkat furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Dave sat back again and turned slightly to face karkat. 

“Well, are you going to tell me how much of this troll romance stuff I got right? I’m not a troll, so it’s not like I experience the same emotion about this kinda stuff..” Dave picked up his drink and took a swig. 

 

“Oh right! Your totally bland understanding of the quadrants. I think you kind of have an idea of what they might be but you were waayyy off portraying Moirallegiance and Auspecisism. You practically made them out to be the same thing, but they aren’t! They might not be the fucking black and red of feelings but they are still important!- Uh Wait let me just start from the top.” Karkat shifted in his seat so that he was facing Dave fully. He grabbed the script off of the coffee table. Karkat cursed himself for not bringing his usual work bag. He had powerpoints on this stuff on his laptop which would be way more helpful than just words. Karkat looked around and grabbed a pen that was set on the coffee table and started drawing the 4 square box that represents the perfect troll romance. 

Oh fuck, Dave Strider has just stepped on a Goddamn land mine. Dave’s mouth opened slowly as he watched Karkat start rambling on and scribbling on his precious script. Dave took a huge gulp of his drink, and let out a frustrated sigh though his expression didn’t really match. “Oh hell no, are you drawing a shipping grid on my script?” Dave ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t think that he had messed up any vital information so badly that there needed to be any diagrams, grids, or drawing in general.

“It’s NOT a shipping grid! For your damn information it’s a quadrant square.” Karkat corrected with an agitated tone. “SO what your fucking telling me is that you have never even seen the DAMN SQUARE? I thought you would at least know that! It’s Fucking BASIC, kindergartners know that shit! FUCK, this is going to take longer than I thought.” karkat glared at Dave’s shades, wishing he could find his eyes. Karkat drank down the last bit of his beer, before continuing his rant. “See your not far off the road but your grey quadrants are too vague. You need to improve that, they should be closer. Just like all problems consorting and such, that kind of shit.” 

“Shit dude.” Dave raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself about how this shouldn’t be so complicated. Dave once again thanked whatever the hell is out there that he was human, and that though complex human romance was way easier to grasp. “What the fucks the difference, like is an auspi-whatever even important in the grand scheme of things? I don’t really see the necessity.” Dave groaned and slouched on the couch, taking down the last bit of his drink, before looking over at karkats scribble. “Dude that’s totally a grid, I know a fucking grid when I see one.”

“IT’S NOT” Karkat growled at him and spoke with a clenched jaw. “ Its. a. Quadrant. Square. And yes they are very important! An auspices-” and there goes Karkat’s rant, he made sure he over pronunciated big words so on purpose. “Think of it like your conscience, that doesn’t let you get big headed- Ah, guess you wouldn’t know since your ego is already so inflated.” Karkat leaned back and crossed his arms, and shot him a brief glare. “Just like a morrail, they let you know when you’ve gone too far and keep your black romance faithful.” As karkat said those words he couldn’t help but to think of kanaya, and how she made him apologize to Dave. Is he getting his quadrants mixed up?! Karkat shook his head and tried to get his thoughts back on the topic at hand.

Yep a total land mine, some of these things Dave can understand without the stupid way Karkat is pronouncing things. He understands clearly what Black, Red, And now Pink is like your best friend. But the grey one just feels pointless still. “Tell me this Mr. Quadrant guru. Do you have all of your Quadrant’s filled?” Dave smirked over at Karkat, and sat forward though the movement made him feel a small tinge of dizziness from drinking. Dave glanced down at the grid before looking back at Karkat.

“TH-the Fuck?! I-I’m not telling you THAT!! That’s PRIVATE information! Weather they are filled or not is between me and them!” Karkat’s face flushed a deep red color. He should have expected this question but in all honesty, he hadn’t.

Dave sighed and sat back once more running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, guess that makes sense. Dave scratched the back of his head. “Dude you’re no fun.” Dave felt relieved that they are at least actually talking to each other now. It might be an awkward conversation for Dave, but still its words exchanged that overall feel natural.

Karkat gained his composure after a second, just glad that Dave had been quick to drop the topic. There is no way that he would be able to tell him that indeed Dave is occupying the Grey quadrant right now, and could possibly be moving over to the black. “Quadrants aren’t fun...They are serious.”

Dave took note that they were both out of drink. “You want another?” Dave pointed at the empty beer bottle. 

Karkat looked over at the empty bottle, and realized this was a golden opportunity to get out of here before he spills too much information. Or says something to fuck everything up. “ I think I’m good, I should probably start walking home anyways. Do you understand quadrants now?” Karkat stood up and crossed his arms expectantly.

“Whatever you say.” Dave shrugged and avoided that last question. He stood up as well and shove his hands into his pockets. “ I’ll walk you out.” Just when things were starting to get interesting to Dave, Karkat just had to up and leave.

“What the Fuck do you mean ‘whatever i say’. Do you still not fucking get it?! Are you really that daft?” As soon as the words escaped Karkat internally cursed at himself. He was supposed to be leaving not striking up another conversation.

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes under his shades. “Exactly what I said ‘whatever’.” Dave couldn’t help but to smirk at how frustrated Karkat as becoming. “What? Do you expect me to just fucking get it after one conversation? This shits not math, like i get that the prefix quad is in there. But there is no Quadratic equation for this shit. You can’t just fucking learn the formula and presto! You fucking get it.”

Karkat was so frustrated. “It’s easy to understand, its harder to formulate it! But you do that with like- experience.” Karkat was about to burst into another rant but then he noticed dave’s smirk. That stupid fucking quirk of his lips, it makes karkat's blood fucking boil. “Stop giving me that stupid Fucking smirk!” Karkat raised his voice before growling at Dave lowly. “Oh, I get it. You’re pulling my fucking leg aren’t you? Because there isn’t any possible way you don’t understand this still.” 

“Awh, what? You mean this smirk?” Dave smirked a bit wider and couldn’t help but to chuckle at Karkats frustration. Dave felt that he has been nothing but fucking nice to this guy, and yet its like he wants Dave to be a dick to him, and Dave can’t help but to give him what he wants. “And what do you mean pulling your leg? I don’t know how many times you want me to come out and say this shit. Its like you need me to say it in every goddamn language. I’m not the fucking Rosetta stone dude.” Dave shifts his weight as he spoke, and kept that smirk plastered on his face the whole time.

“UGH! GODDAMNIT STRIDER!” Karkat growled, but then his face flushed with embarrassment. He realized that this is the first time he had actually referred to Dave by any part of his name. Karkat had been avoiding it because of the black feelings he has been trying to ignore. “I-I Your-Yo-Your-.... You’re infuriating! Karkat was so flustered, he knew he had to leave the situation quickly. “I-I gotta go now..” Karkat’s voice was quiet compared to earlier. 

Dave nodded and walked karkat out of his apartment, into the hall where the public elevator is. He hit the button and waited with karkat next to him. “Look, im fucking trying man. This shits just alien to me.” Karkat didn’t respond he was officially fucking done with this entire situation. “Y’know” Dave broke the silence. “You’re an adorable ball of fucking rage. Y’know that?” Dave leaned against the wall, next to the elevator doors. Hands shoved inside of his pockets as always.

The comment just made karkat’s face feel redder “Sh-Shut up don’t say that! Y-Yo-you fucking…. big headed dimwit!” Karkat face palmed at himself, that was the worst insult he could have possibly said. Karkat slid his hand down his face and shot a glare in the direction of Dave. He wondered how he was able to be so fucking chill about all of this. Karkat just wanted him to stop fucking smirking at him.

Dave whistled at Karkats insult. “Gooood one” He was obviously being sarcastic, and it made karkat grit his teeth.”If your going to insult me, at least have the decency to do it right.” karkat felt like he was going to lose it with all the tension that was building inside of him. The elevator dings.

Karkat glared at Dave, and pulled dave close by his collar as the elevator doors opened. Kakat Smashed their lips together roughly. Dave was caught off guard, his eyes widened behind his shades. But Dave still leaned forward into the kiss, it was so similar to the kiss at the audition. Only this time it was real, and rough. Karkat bit Dave’s lower lip somewhat roughly, but not hard enough to draw blood before pushing Dave back against the wall. “Stop Fucking smirking at me!” Karkat slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing, His heart was beating so fast, and he was certain that was a bad idea.

Dave stood in the hall somewhat shocked for a good five minutes. He licked his now bruising lower lip tenterly and glanced back at the elevator. It wasn’t exactly the parting farewell he had been anticipating. More importantly he wasn’t sure if Karkat meant something by kissing him, or if it was just Karkat trying to fuck with him. Dave groaned and scratched the back of his head as he went back into his apartment. Dave thought it best to try and ignore what happened, it would be for the best not to mix their personal and work lives now that Dave was Karkat’s boss. But as dave plopped himself back onto his couch, every time he tried to drink, or eat the soft ache of his lower lip reminded him of that ball of anger. And damn did his lip hurt.


	7. Small but Genuine Smile

John Egbert and Dave Strider are walking back to John’s house after school. Dave has his backpack haphazardly slung over his shoulder bumping gently against his back as he moved. John had both of his backpack straps over his shoulder hands pulling on them. John always walked with a bounce in his step and with a big smile on his face. 

Dave and John are both 16 years old and sophomores in their second semester of high school. “Yo, Egderp your pops home today?” Dave pushed his shades up onto the bridge of his nose with his free hand before shoving it into his pocket. John turned around, now walking backwards confidently.

“Nope, it’s just us! Dad has work late again tonight, but I'm sure he will be cool with you staying the night.” John’s voice sounded almost pleading, He didn’t like staying home alone. His dad often found himself working late shifts to support their small family after John's mother died when he was around 4 years old. John looked at Dave expectantly for an answer. The blonde looked John up and down as he walked.

While walking backwards John tripped on a cracked part of the sidewalk, his arms flailed as he tried to get his balance back but ended up grabbing the front of Dave's shirt. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades as he felt himself falling forward. Acting quickly Dave wrapped his arm around johns waist and let his opposite foot step forward between John's legs. The two were drawn together by Johns fist, full of Dave's shirt. Dave struggled to keep his composure as their bodies were pressed together, and it took all of his wills to keep his face expressionless and his lips drawn into a straight line. John let out a deep sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against Dave's chest “Oh jeez, I thought I was going down…” he mumbled his words into Dave’s wrinkled shirt.

Dave cleared his throat and helped get John into an upright position. “Jegus Egbert, watch where you're going.” Dave ran a hand through his hair and pulled down his shirt to rid it of the wrinkles that were made from Johns death grip.

“So… will you stay the night or what?” John huffed as he continued to walk up to his driveway. Dave followed along just a few steps behind him. 

“Yeah, Yeah, fine. I’ll stay the night.” though Dave couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, he was always happy to stay the night at his best friends house. He didn’t know when it started but recently he had found himself always occupied with thoughts of John. The urge to be around him, to talk to him all throughout the day, and other thoughts that really confused him. You're not supposed to want to kiss your best friend. 

“Sweet!!” John turned back to flash Dave a big smile that made his heart flutter a bit, before going to unlock the door and let them both inside. 

John Tossed his backpack onto the floor before flopping onto the couch and sighing deeply. “Why does it always have to be so hot here in Texas..” it was less of a question and more of a statement.

“Why do you always have to hog the couch.” Dave leaned over the back of the couch with his arms crossed looking down at the raven haired dork with an eyebrow quirked over the rim of his shades. John rolled over to face Dave before rolling his eyes dramatically.

“There's plenty of room on the couch.” John gestured dramatically to the couch before looking back up at Dave. Dave watched with a smirk before climbing over the top of the back of the couch and laying directly on top of John. “OOF!” John groaned at the weight on top of him. “Jeez, Dave I thought you said you train with your brothers. How can you be this heavy?” John chuckled and shifted uncomfortably underneath of Dave.

“Muscle weighs more than fat John, haven’t you ever heard of health class?” Dave squeezed between John and the back of the couch, and John wiggled over until he was comfortable with their new position. 

“Of course I’ve had a health class, Dave.” John gave him a grouchy look before reaching over and grabbing the remote off of the coffee table. “ Do you wanna watch a movie?” John grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“How about food first movies later.” Dave shifted onto his side leaning his head on the palm of his hand resting his weight on his elbow. Johns grin fell flat and he let out a groan.

“Okay, fine…. But that means I get to pick the movie!” John jumped up off of the couch and ran towards the kitchen before Dave could protest. Dave let his face fall into the couch cushion if John keeps being so fucking adorable Dave was going to have a hard time keeping his cool tonight. 

Things have always been fairly comfortable between the two of them. Ever since Dirk and Jane became friends, John and Dave have been hanging out. They met when they were about 8 years old, and have been close ever since. Having such a long history with each other has made things quite comfortable between them. It wasn’t uncommon for them to cuddle, or sleep in the same bed when they were younger, but as they got older John’s dad had started setting up a blowup mattress for Dave to sleep on when he was home during their sleepovers. John isn’t nearly as cuddly when his father is around, and opts for roughhousing instead. But when John’s dad was gone, and they had the house to themselves. More often than not they end up sleeping in the same bed, cuddling on the couch, and staying up late just talking about nothing. Dave has just kind of rolled with it, out of all of the Striders. Dave has always been the most emotional, and dramatic of them. The weight of what it means to be a strider has always been heavy on Dave’s shoulders so, having a best friend who he felt that he could show his true self to, even if only a tiny bit was something he took advantage of. At the Strider household, John and Dave almost always end up passed out in the living room with a box of pizza and a video game menu opened on the T.V. so, there was never any reason to set up separate beds or anything like that. 

“DAVE, come on! Help me pick something to eat.” John called from the kitchen, sounding more like a whining little kid than a teenager. Dave got up from the couch taking his damn time getting to the kitchen “Hurry up Dave!”

“I’m comin’ I’m comin’, don’t get your panties in a bunch Egderp.” Dave pushed through the saloon-style doors to the kitchen and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. “Alright, what are our options.” 

“Hmm…. Well, we have hot pockets, spaghetti noodles, there are some vegetables, umm… canned soup…” Dave raised an eyebrow at John as he was opening and closing his fridge and other cabinets. 

“Let's just go with Hot Pockets, it's faster anyway.” Dave’s response was followed by a shrug before he stood up straight and went to the freezer to grab one.

“Alright sounds good to me. “ John placed his hot pocket into the microwave and set the timer. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a small handful of grapes before sitting up on the counter. After eating a few grapes John smirked. “Heads up!” John tossed a grape up in the air towards Dave’s direction. Daves' head turned just in time to see it coming at him, he opened his mouth and just barely caught the grape in his mouth. “Awh no fun dude, you weren’t supposed to catch it.” John laughed before eating another grape himself.

“If you didn’t want me to catch it you shouldn’t have given me a warning,” Dave smirked and walked closer to John. 

John smiled at Dave before picking another grape off of the short vine and holding it up to him. “Ahhhh~” John opened his mouth gesturing to Dave to do the same. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades but the small blush on his cheeks betrayed his cool demeanour. Dave took a step closer so that he was standing between Johns' legs and opened his mouth. John placed the grape in his mouth gingerly. Dave was just tall enough that the two of them were at eye level, and once again standing very close. Things were silent for a moment as John’s eyes searched Dave’s shades.

Just when it seemed that John was going to open his mouth to say something, the microwave started beeping and dave stepped back so that John could hop off of the counter and retrieve his food. “I’ll get the movie ready!” John smiled as he ran back into the living room, and though Dave’s face seemed to look emotionless and stoic his stomach was doing summer salts. Dave ignored the weird feeling in his stomach and opted for making his food.  
When Dave had made his way back to the living room John was seated happily with a pillow in his lap munching on his hot pocket as the menu screen for Ghostbusters was playing on repeat in front of him. “Really dude? Ghostbusters again?” Dave let out an exasperated sigh as he plopped down on the couch next to John. 

“Yeah dude, it's a classic.” John hit play and Dave leaned deeper into the couch making quick work of his hot pocket. By the midpoint of the movie, John was leaning on Dave’s shoulder still hugging the throw pillow with a goofy smile on his face that was so contagious that dave couldn’t help but to let the corners of his mouth rise slightly too. He loved seeing how passionate John could get over something as simple as a movie.

By the end of the night, John and Dave were cuddling on the couch closely with a small blanket on top of John, that was only big enough to cover half of Dave. John was already starting to fall asleep. They had watched 2 more movies since it was a Friday. “Yo, John. you're not falling asleep on me are ya?” Dave craned his neck to get a look at John whose eyes fluttered halfway open. 

“No, no I’m awake…” Johns' voice was raspy and unpromising. 

“Alright man, time for bed.” Dave gently nudged Johns shoulder, causing the smaller male to almost growl in protest.

“Ughhhh…” John snuggled closer against Dave’s chest. 

“Come on, If you're going to pussy out on me and fall asleep. At least do it upstairs where your video games are.” John mumbled something into Dave’s chest but it was completely inaudible.” what?”

“Carry me~” John’s voice was still thick with sleep as he spoke but also had a playful tone to it. Dave sighed and thought it over for a moment. It wasn’t the first time he carried John to be, but this is the first time since they were thirteen.

“Alright fine but you owe me.” Dave shifted, kneeling down on the couch as John tangled his limbs around Dave in a piggyback style. His arms and head draped over Dave’s shoulders, while Dave held onto his thighs to support his weight. John wrapped his legs around his waist. Dave stood up and before moving to the bedroom up the stairs he pulled out his phone and opened up his camera app. “Say Koala” Dave held up the camera to take a photo of the both of them. John was grinning and laughing quietly while Dave couldn’t help but smile. It was a small smile but genuine.

When the camera’s flash went off Dave woke up and found himself laying on his couch, not with John but alone with a bruised lip. His living room is dark, the only light coming into the room is from the city lights that seeped in between the cracks of his curtains. Dave often found himself dreaming of the days when he and John were younger, and when John actually bothered to talk to him. Dave rubbed the heels of his hands on his eyes and sighed deeply before finding his phone and checking the time.

Dave sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before standing up and making his way over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, twisting the cap off and chugging about half of it and sealing it back up. He then made his way back to his bedroom, only stopping a moment to look at the large photo of him and John hanging on his wall.


	8. Another's Nightstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains quite a bit of smut, just warning you.

Dave Strider is sitting at the bar in his brother’s nightclub, Roxy is tending the bar tonight. Dave is sippin on some fruity ass drink that a guy a few feet down had bought him. As usual, Roxy tends to over pour for her friends, but it's not like Dave was complaining. The club is always a healthy mix of trolls and humans. Tonight was no different, it just so happens that a troll had bought him his drink. He was an attractive looking guy, with black-framed glasses and muscular build. He had short horns, not too different than Karkats. They were longer but pointier. The rest of him is vague enough that in the dark his silhouette might pass as John’s. Dave didn’t usually seek out trolls to fuck, mainly because of the whole hate fucking thing. Trolls have thicker skin, sharper nails, pointed teeth and can get pretty rough. One time Dave made the mistake of getting himself into a romantic hate fucking and by the end of it was left with bruises, bites, cuts and lots of stitches. Not to say he didn’t enjoy himself to some extent, but it wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. Dave glanced over at the guy and caught his gaze, he smiled almost shyly looked down at his drink before nodding for Dave to join him. 

Dave was grateful for the drink. With all the weird thoughts of John stirring in his head, and now with everything that had been happening so suddenly with Karkat. He needed to get his mind off of everything. Karkat is cute when he is mad, and a decent actor but Dave isn’t really sure how he feels about him. Yeah, he is fucking annoying and shouty, but at the same time, Dave doesn’t mind him. Even though there is definitely some kind of chemistry between them… he can’t help but believe its platonic. There is no way that Dave could feel something romantic for anyone who isn't John. Dave couldn't help but think about their shared kiss the other day. About how Karkat's lips felt on his own. The Electricity that seemed to flow so effortlessly between them when they had been improvising the script. Dave shook his head slightly pushing any of the other thoughts away. It had to be acting the first time, and the second time was just to fuck with Daves feelings. There is no other explanation. It has got to be one of those ‘heat of the moment’ things that just happen.

Since everything that has happened with Karkat within the past few weeks, Dave had found himself looking at trolls a bit differently. Maybe it was the bruise that lingered on his lip for two days. Maybe it was the way Karkat could be so angry yet shy. But where he had been looking for mainly raven haired men with glasses, and tanned skin. He found himself looking at trolls with similar features. Sometimes it’s just nice to mix things up. 

Dave downed the rest of his drink and sat there thinking it over for a second before finally standing up and weaving through the crowd to reach the troll who paid for his drink. When Dave had made his way over he stayed standing and leaned on the counter, hands in his pockets looking towards the stage nonchalantly. “Sup.” Dave glanced at him in the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, did you like the drink?” He folded his arms over the bar and turned his head towards Dave with a smile. Dave shifted to face him smoothly. He sounds similar to John. A voice that was confident, but still a bit nerdy sounding. But Dave loved that about John’s voice.

“Yeah” Dave shrugged and leaned closer. “What’s your name?” 

“John” Dave’s breath hitched for a moment when he heard his name. It’s not often that he finds someone with the same name as his best friend and crush. When Dave does come across a guy who has the same name, he takes the opportunity to pounce. The sex is always better when he can yell John’s name all he wanted. He didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong name, and its easier for him to get into the whole thing.”What’s your name?”

“Name’s Dave.” Dave inched closer and troll John sat up on his stool, turning his body to face Dave. he looked dave up and down for a moment before sitting closer to the edge of his seat. “You like what you see John?”

“Yeah, It’s a view I could get used to.” John licked his lower lip while his hands were resisting the urge to touch Dave.

Dave leaned over and whispered into Johns' ear. “So what are you lookin’ for tonight?” Dave’s breath ghosted on the shell of troll John’s hearing. He heard the slight whimper that passed troll John’s lips as he breathed. Dave placed a hand on his knee and pushed his hips between John’s legs. John’s hands found themselves snaking around Dave’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me,” Dave smirked and kissed his neck quickly before pulling back a bit. 

“I’m willing to go all the way.” John’s hands found themselves groping Dave’s ass and pulling him closer still.

“You're quite forward Dave” John’s voice was soft but eager, and Dave knew that he was close to having this guy hooked. 

“I know what I want, what can I say?” Dave’s hand trailed up troll John’s thigh, his other hand rested on the bar’s counter. John leaned forward and started trailing kisses on Dave’s neck. It was then that Jake English had noticed that Dave was at the club. Unfortunately, To an outsider, it must have looked like Dave was being taken advantage of.

“Hey, can I help you, sir? Dave, are you alright lad?” Jake pulled Dave back away from John protectively. Dave’s eyes widened behind his shades, and he turned his head to see the stern look that Jake had. 

“Yeah, Jake, shouldn’t you be working.” Dave’s voice had a sharp edge to it as he spoke. Jake looked down at Dave with a confused look on his face. Dave sighed and stepped away from Jake. “Look, I’m good you don’t need to worry.” Troll John had quite the confused look on his face but he stayed quiet and let them talk it out. 

“Dave..” Jake looked at Dave with concern. “This isn’t the-” Dave cut him off before he could finish.

“Jake, really. I’m good, and also kinda fuckin’ busy. I’ll talk to you later.” Dave took John’s hand and gently tugged him off of the bar stool. “Come on, let’s head to your place.” John bit his lower lip half because of the excitement and half out of confusion but with his hands being held and the way Dave had whispered in his ear as they left the building had him forgetting the whole thing. 

Ever since Jake became Dirks significant other, he was always overprotective of Dave. He treated Dave like a little kid more times than not. Though he knows Jake means well, he is still frustrated by how looked down upon he felt when Jake got protective. For Dave, it can be hard to be around Jake, simply because of the family resemblance he had to John. Every time Jake smiled it made the pieces of Dave's heartache.

“I don’t usually find myself having one night stands with humans.” Troll John observed as they walked down the street close together. 

“Oh yeah? I must be lucky.” Dave smirked and put his arm around Troll John’s shoulder. Who leaned into Dave’s touch. As they walked John was kissing Dave's neck and cheek, clinging close to him. Dave kept his stoic face other than his occasional signature smirk. He didn’t have feelings for this guy, and since they are going back to his place. When all was said and done dave could leave right after as usual.

“Yeah, better not disappoint me, I have high hopes for you.” 

“I never disappoint.” As they walked through the halls of his apartment complex, their lips were locked in a heated kiss, hands fumbling over each other's bodies and mashing the button to hail the elevator. When they entered into the elevator John pushed Dave up against the wall. John leaned forward and pressed his lips and chest against Dave’s. Dave wrapped his arms around John’s hips and pulled him closer to switching positions. It was time to get more serious, and this time he wanted to top. John grabbed Dave’s ass with one hand and pulled Dave’s hair with the other, exposing the human’s neck so he could attack it with love bites and kisses. Dave grunted before grinding his hips against Johns. When he opened his mouth to moan Dave connected their lips again, tongues fighting for dominance. When Dave gained complete control he hummed into the kiss as John desperately ground his hips against Dave’s thigh. Their lips only broke when the elevator doors opened. Troll John’s face was blushing a blue color and his hair was already disheveled.  
“Lead the way” Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the flustered troll to his front door. As he waited for John to get out his house keys, he heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. When John opened the door Dave stepped in first quickly, the last thing he needed was someone recognizing him. Dave was standing in the kitchen looking around the apartment. It wasn’t as nice as Evan’s apartment, or Dave’s. But Dave wasn’t trying to fuck him for money. John exchanged a few words with whoever was walking down the hall before going inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Dave pulls Johns collar and their lips connect once more as they stumbled through the dark apartment, ultimately ending up in Johns bed. Dave stumbled backward falling onto the bed first. John wiggled out of his pants before crawling on top of Dave’s lap. He pulled John’s shirt off and kissing and biting up his neck and chest till he reached his ear. He gently nibbled the lobe of John’s ear while rubbing circles into his hips, and letting his hand explore his body. Dave imagined it was actually John, his best friend. His hips, his back, his ass, his hair. But it’s always difficult because Dave’s one night stands are always so rough. The real John is gentle, kind, soft, caring, chaste, and sweet. “Dave~”

When Dave heard troll John quietly moan his name, he knew he was going to fuck this guy till morning. Normally Dave never sticks around to see the sunrise, but with a guy who sounds so similar, a guy who has the same name. Dave can really get into this, and now has the most overpowering urge to hear what this guy sounds like screaming his name. 

Dave groped at the front of John’s boxers, sticky and stained the same color of his blood. Blue, blue-blooded, and blue like John Egbert. Dave kneads his bulge, earning him a hot breathy moan from his one-night stand. Troll John moves his hips to meet his hand breathing heavy. Dave’s hand slides down past the waistband of John’s boxers before tugging them off hastily revealing his troll goods. With the fabric out of the way, John’s bulge wraps around Dave's hand, and his moans only grow louder as Dave strokes him. 

After a moment Dave flips the positions so John is now laying flat on his back, legs wrapped around Dave’s hips. As Dave’s hands work John’s bulge, he kisses his way down John’s abs. “Ahh~ D-Dave~!” 

Dave groaned quietly at the sound of his name before leaning over and taking John’s bulge in his mouth. The troll squirmed beneath him as Dave swirled his tongue around, gripping the sheets, breathing loud and heavy, panting and moaning Dave's name so loud as the blonde bobbed his head. Dave is positive that the neighbors can hear. He pulled back, letting the bulge go with a wet pop sound. Dave made quick work of taking off his pants and boxers before reaching down and finding the Troll’s nook. Dave gently circled the entrance before sliding a finger inside of him, while his bulge wrapped itself around Dave’s dick. The John’s bulge was sliding and twisting around it, creating wet friction that had Dave breathing heavy and eagerly adding a second finger to his nook while rocking his hips against John’s bulge.

Dave began sucking and biting on John’s neck and chest, leaving a trail of dark blue marks on his skin and lapping over his nipple teasingly. Johns back arched “Ahh~ Fuck, Dave fuck me~!” Dave was groaning and panting at the friction on his cock and added a third finger to John’s nook. He was so wet, there was no need for any more lube. That was one of the biggest advantages to fucking a troll, they are self-lubricating. Once Dave was sure that his nook could comfortably fit his length He pulled his fingers out of John, who whimpered in protest. John pulled Dave’s shirt off and drew the blonde close to kiss and bite on Dave’s neck. “Please, Fuck me Dave~~!” Dave’s cock throbbed at the sound of his voice, he drank John’s words. He loved every second of it. Dave pressed the tip of his dick against John’s entrance, pushing it in easily. “F-Fuck yes~!”

“J-John~” Dave moaned at the feeling of John’s tightness and warmth. He pushed deeper inside of him. Dave closed his eyes behind his shades, filling his thoughts of his John. Egbert's face, His breath, his voice, his tightness. Dave started rocking his hips as he heard john’s neighbor’s muffled yelling and banging on the wall. “Shit! John~” 

“DAVE! Harder.” Dave moaned deeply before he started slamming his hips against John’s faster and harder, creating a rhythm with his hips. John pulled Dave’s hair while gripping his back. John was moaning almost uncontrollably and biting on Dave’s neck and shoulder. Becoming impatient, John Switched positions, so he was now straddling Dave, bouncing himself up and down his Daves cock. 

Dave gripped his hips roughly, slamming him down, Thrusting his hips up to meet with Johns. Watching intently as John’s nook swallowed him every time he bounced on Dave’s cock. “Jesgus Fuck, John~!” Dave moaned louder than his previous groans, looking up at his silhouette, and seeing nothing but Egert. Dave melts deeper into his fantasy. “John~, John, John, Fuck, John!” Dave kept moaning his name like a chant quietly to himself. Dave pulled Him down into a sloppy, fast kiss. The neighbor continues to bang on the wall.

Dave had his eyes closed, Moaning and grunting, Feeling as though his John was biting his neck, kissing him, bouncing lustfully on his cock. That was until his thoughts lingered toward Karkat, as the troll on top of him scratched his chest. Dave Growled at the sting of his nails, before gripping his hips harder. Slamming the troll down on his dick more aggressively.

It wasn’t long before the troll on top of him was quivering and screaming his name. “Fuck DAVE~ Yes~! Dave~ MMNN~~ Fuck me~!” Cumming all over Daves cock and chest. The neighbor’s muffled yells are nothing but white noise in the background.

“Oh, Shit! John~! “Dave followed behind him closely. Cumming inside of him, then let his body go lax covered in cum and sweat. The troll laid on Daves' chest, both of them battling to catch their breath. After a while, Dave ran a hand through his hair and nudged the troll off of him. 

“That was.. Wow Dave.” John looked over at dave laying on his side staring at Dave with a look he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Yeah,” Dave sat up and stretched “we should probably get cleaned up.” John nodded in agreement before leading Dave into the shower.

After One more round in the shower, Dave found himself passing out naked in John’s bed with him, for the first time. Leaving his shades folded neatly on another person's Nightstand.


	9. Noisy

Karkat is currently walking back to his apartment after a late shift at work. He had just closed up the cafe. Why Rose trusted him so much to be closing the cafe alone, he doesn't really understand. But it’s her problem if he messes up.The past few weeks have weighed heavily on his mind. He often finds his thoughts drifting back towards Dave, and how stupid he felt when he had kissed him.

After kissing him, he felt like he had spent a lifetime standing in the elevator traveling down to the ground floor. He still remembers the warmth he felt on his lips, how soft they were, how Dave was as still as still water. Emotionless and calm even after that. Karkat sighed and looked up from the sidewalk, observing his surroundings. Everywhere he went it felt like there was some kind of reminder that Dave is out there. Someone with blonde hair, promotional posters for his movies, anyone with fucking shades. It all leads back to Dave fucking Strider. Karkat looked across the street, seeing a line of people trying to get into the local gay bar. But just up ahead he saw a blonde haired human and a troll walking together closely. He grits his teeth as they start kissing and grabbing all over each other 

Questions begin to fill Karkat’s head. What if that’s Strider, Is he taking that guy home with him. If it is are they dating? Does he already have a Kismesis? Is Dave interested in trolls? He knows that the new movies are about trolls but still, that doesn't mean he has any kind of preference. Though if he did that would explain why Dave was such a piece of shit all the time. It could mean Dave wants to be Karkat’s Kismesis. Karkat swallowed hard as they turned the corner in the directions of his own apartment. “What… the..” To be honest it doesn’t quite make sense if that was Dave. Why would a millionaire like him, be having relations with anyone who lived in his shitty complex. Still the curiosity was getting the better of him.

Karkat started to pick up the pace, walking faster following behind them. When he walked to the to complex he caught a glimpse of them as the elevator doors were closing. Karkat growled and grumbled to himself as he started trudging up the stairs to his floor. Who could that have been.. Just because they are blonde doesn’t mean it’s Dave…. Right? Karkat started stomping up the stairs faster, checking every floor for the two. When Karkat made it to his own Floor he heard a door opening. He quickly exited the stairwell and turned the corner to see where the noise was coming from.

It was his Neighbor. “Oh it’s just you” Karkat growled and grumbled to himself. “Did you just take the elevator?” His neighbor looked over at him with a cocky look on his face.

“Just me? Haha, what do you care?” Karkat glared at him harshly.

“Whatever, fuck off.” Karkat stomped over to his door, entering his apartment quickly. “Whatever, that blue-blooded prick…” Karkat kicked off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. He opened up the door to the freezer, pulling out a microwave meal. “Fucking… stupid, Goddamn neighbor.” He tossed his food in the microwave, then set the timer before making his way to his living room. He opened up his laptop and opened his chat client. His eyes glazed over his list of friend’s names until he saw Kanaya's.

CG: PLEASE BE ON, I FEEL LIKE IM GOING FUCKING CRAZY. I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO. 

GA: Is everything alright? I haven’t heard from you in a while. How did you auditions go?

CG: WOULD IT BE POSSIBLE TO VIDEO CHAT?

The microwave started beeping so Karkat stood up from the couch and made his way back to the kitchen. He grabbed his food and sat back down on his laptop.

GA: Sure I supposed that’s possible.

Karkat sat deeper in the couch for a second as he heard something coming from his neighbor's house. “Is he…. Not alone?” Karkats thoughts were drawn back into his laptop as Kanaya's request to video chat popped up. He reached over and accepted the request quickly.

“Kanaya there is something seriously wrong with me.” Kanaya adjusted her webcam and sat back in her chair. Her expression showing just how confused she actually is. He looked as elegant as ever even in her pajamas, sipping tea from a beautifully decorated cup.

“I’m, not sure I follow. Is this about work?”

“Well, probably but like… Hear me out here. That guy Dave, from the cafe, do you remember him?” Kanaya nodded and sipped her tea. “He was the fucking DIRECTOR.” Kanaya's eyes widened, and she sat forward.

“You’re certain that it was him?” 

“POSITIVE. Blonde hair, shitty aviator shades, that stupid smug looking smirk on his face. There is no doubt it's him because he recognized me too.” Karkat crossed his arms.

“What happened when he saw you?” 

“Well, the asshole pushed aside the guy I was supposed to be acting with and took over. He made me act out a scene with him instead.” Karkats face was starting to flush as he remembered the scene. “A-and the scene he picked had a Kismesis confession and I had to confess black feelings to his character…” Karkats face was darker now, he picked up one of his throw pillows and pulled it into his lap hugging it tightly.”

“Did you do it?” 

“We did the scene and I was told it was okay to improvise- and I guess I got too into it because we did it and at the end, I kissed him….” Kanaya sat there quiet and in awe of what she was hearing. “ UGHH! Kanaya I don’t know what to do! Everything is weird and confusing now!” 

Kanaya was quite surprised at these developments “You kissed?! That is quite unexpected. OH! But I’m assuming you got the part?”

“Yeah I got the part but that’s not the point!” Karkat huffed and set the throw pillow aside in favor of taking a bite of his food, which up until now has been forgotten.

“But wait… does he have interest in troll romance like Kismesis? I mean if he is writing on the topic for his film, doesn’t that mean he has is own interests in it as well?” 

“I don’t Fucking know… he is nearly impossible to read, all he ever does is smirk…” Karkat took another bite of food. “I still can’t tell if this whole thing was an act, or if I was acting the part. He is the director!” Karkat grew in frustration “There is just so much shit!”

Kanaya sat silently in thought for a moment as Karkat continued to eat his meager meal. “Well…. You now have the part so, do you think he is showing any signs of reciprocating any black feelings for you?” Karkat looked up at his computer screen and grumbled. “I can’t hear you”

“WELL! I did… kinda go back to his place with him after the audition and I may or may not have ended up kissing him before I left. And that kiss could or could not have been super fucking black. It might or might not have been a result of his incessant fucking teasing and his stupid smug fucking smirk. Goddamn, I hate his smirk!” Karkats face was flushed red, he gripped his hair, jaw clenching. Why did he fucking do that? Why did he kiss Strider? Why couldn’t he have just left? 

Kanaya stammered on her words for a moment. “W-why exactly did you go to his apartment?” 

With a sigh, he released his grip on his hair. “He asked me to review his script, to get an opinion on the romance situation from a troll’s perspective. I had to explain quadrants to him and mainly Moirallegiance and Auspisticism to him.” 

“Well those ones are the easiest to grasp, so it makes quite a bit of sense to start there. But it is curious to know a human who is trying to understand troll romance, especially one who is writing a troll related romance script. Kanaya sipped her tea thoughtfully.

“Get this he also picks out the books at the cafe. Fucking weird right? Like the chooses them fucking meticulously. Shit, him being a director is probably why he can afford to preorder them. Like I think there’s a chance for me, but I know I’m gonna blow it.” Karkat took another bite of food.

“He selects every book? Well maybe over time if he starts really hating you-you could have one of the blackest relationships together.” 

Karkat’s head snaps up as he hears Muffled moans, that he swears sounds like Dave’s name. Was he so deep into this shit that his neighbor’s fucking next door almost sounds like Dave’s name is being called out. Shit, maybe Karkat is losing his mind. This whole black romance thing is too fucking much. For now, he just rolls his eyes and continues his conversation. “If he starts to, I mean I’ve been pretty fucking terrible and so far I’ve gotten a job from him, and been invited to his apartment- If that's what you fucking call it.- and he’s even asked me stuff about quadrants.” Karkat rubbed his face out of frustration. His black feelings can’t really be this hopeless, can they? Is this what a Keismiss is supposed to do? Karkat heard more moans coming from his neighbor's place. Why did they have to be so fucking Noisy?

“Well, maybe you could start by getting things physical? A few shoves and punches should ignite a healthy hate romance.” Kanaya’s suggestion wasn’t awful, but it’s not something Karkat felt they were ready for yet.

Karkat started clenching his teeth. Seriously his neighbor's sex life was too fucking loud, Talking about this while hearing something along the lines of Dave’s name being moaned every five fucking seconds wasn’t helping. “Do you think it would work? I don’t know how advantageous it would be for me to punch my boss. Granted he might make a good Kismesis but he also might fire me.” Karkat heard his neighbors again, it’s like they are just getting louder. This is so fucking uncomfortable. Karkat stood up and banged on the wall harshly “Can you Shut the Fuck up!” 

“Well I agree but there must be something you can do to encourage him to hate you.” Kanaya gave Karkat a questioning look when he returned to sitting in front of the laptop. Though right as Karkat sat down the moaning and became louder and louder, now he could hear the second voice just faintly being muffled by the wall.

Did they really just get fucking louder?! Really?! Fuck and now he can’t help but hear Dave’s name. Karkats face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. “I-I don’t …. UGh he is like this entity that only exists to drive me up the wall.” Karkat stumbled on his words and muffled them because he has once again resorted to hugging his throw pillow.

“Karkat are you feeling well…?” Kanaya frowned and raised a brow at him in question.

“Kanaya that’s a really dumb question.” Karkat was trying to focus on responding to her, but seriously his neighbors were so fucking loud. “IF MY NEIGHBORS WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP MAYBE I COULD THINK STRAIGHT AND ANSWER YOU PROPERLY,” Karkat growled, they are so loud, it even sounds like it might be Dave’s voice in there too. Karkat grabbed his laptop and took it to his room. Shutting the door trying to get away from the noise. “So my neighbor is fucking something hard, and I just … I don’t know! It sounds like Dave. Like Dave’s voice and I'm hearing Dave’s name. Everything reminds me of him and… FUCK!!!! Kanaya I don’t know what to do.”

Kanaya frowned, “Karkat, you must be imagining things, the chances of that being true are very slim” Karkat buried himself deeper into a pile of blankets and pillows.

“I KNOW THAT… but I also think it’s apart of the problem.” Karkat groaned.

“I think maybe you just need some sleep, and to stop thinking about this so much.” Karkat nodded defeatedly. She is probably right. “Get some sleep and I’ll talk to you soon how about that?”

“Alright fine… night” After a quick nod from Kanaya they both hung up the video chat.

Karkat could still hear his neighbors moans only this time it was accompanied by the shower. He groaned and grabbed a pair of headphones, not bothering to get dressed into pajamas. He turned on some loud music and eventually fell asleep. Though his dreams were weird and about Dave Strider because he can’t even escape him in his dreams anymore.

 

When Karkat woke up to his alarm clock blaring across the room, he had to humble to get out of his warm pile and shut it off. It was still early, but Karkat was thankful he wasn’t opening today. After taking a hot shower and getting dressed he chugged half a cup of instant coffee and ate some eggs on toast. Then he supposed he would make is way over to work. Karkat felt like he was ready to face the day, no matter how shitty it would be.

Karkat slipped out of the apartment and locked the door before turning around prepared to take the elevator today because he was not quite awake enough to take all those stairs. Unfortunately, when Karkat looked up he saw none other than Dave Strider waiting at the elevator doors checking his phone.”W-WHAT THE FUCK. Are YOU doing here?!” Karkat yelled with a tone more surprised than anything. Karkat’s thoughts were racing. Was he right last night, was that Dave? Did DAVE FUCK HIS NEIGHBOR?!?!?!

Dave looked up at Karkat and raised an eyebrow. “What? … Oh, sup? You live here?”


	10. Don't Tell Rose

Dave Strider woke up for the first time at a strangers apartment. Though he had made a bad habit of going back to a strangers houses, it is only today that he has stayed the night. Dave’s alarm was blaring on the table side next to the bed. Without opening his eyes he blindly felt around until he found his phone. Dave grabbed his shades, sliding them onto his face before opening his eyes tiredly. His shuffling around must have rustled troll John around because he wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and pulled him closer. Dave raised his arms nervously as John inched closer to him. Dave reached over and shut off his alarm checking the time. 8 am, he needs to get up and get some coffee. 

“Daavveeeee…..” John began kissing the crook of his neck, hands trailing down his abs. Dave sets his phone back down on the side table before letting one armrest around John’s shoulders. Dave closes his eyes and imagines it actually his John.

“Mmmm… Morning John.” Dave leans his head back giving John more room to kiss and nibble on his neck. His hands find their way to Dave’s dick, fingers wrapping around it while he rubs his thumb against it gently. Dave lets out a deep sigh relaxing deeper into John’s movements. 

“Morning~” John’s voice is thick with sleep and has a playful tone about it. His hand slowly stroking Dave’s cock to life. Dave licked his lower lip as John started kissing down his chest and abs, slowly moving the blanket down to expose their nude bodies. 

John kissed Dave’s hips before licking the tip of his dick teasingly. Dave couldn’t help but gasp quietly at the hot wet contact. He adjusted his position to be more comfortable as John did the same. He kept licking Dave like a lollipop, occasionally sucking on the tip gently before going back down for longer broader strokes with his tongue. Dave was already at full mast by this point, his hips gently lifted up whenever John pulled away. 

Then suddenly John let Dave’s cock slide into his mouth, taking almost all of him in at once with his tongue swirling around. Dave’s began panting quietly, chest rising and falling almost to the same rhythm of John’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. “Fuck… John~” Daves moans were quiet, but not inaudible. As John kept working a steady pace Dave reached down and ran his fingers through John’s black hair for a moment getting absorbed into his fantasy of John Egbert. That was until his fingers brushed against the base of John’s horns. John moaned deeply at the horn contact, the slight vibration made Dave’s cock twitch. So Dave decided to keep rubbing his horns. 

John kept swallowing Dave’s cock, occasionally stopping to give special attention to the tip, before swallowing him again. With the horns in the equation, John was moaning and letting Dave slide deeper down his throat. Closing his eyes Dave began moaning and mumbling small compliments and words of encouragement. “Fuck John~ you're so good at this~” Dave’s grip on John’s hair tightened. Dave noticed John shifting around to reach a hand down to his bulge presumably to get himself off at the same time. “So fucking good, Don’t Stop~” Dave’s words came out shamelessly and they fueled Johns movements. He was now full on deep throating and moaning around Daves cock as he touched himself. Dave could feel John’s throat contract around his cock, pushing him closer to cumming. “Shit~ J-John I’m So fucking close~” Dave’s other hand gripped the sheets as his hips started bucking into John’s mouth. “John~” Daves' eyes are closed tight as he fills his head with thoughts of the blue-eyed comedian with a smile to die for. “John~~!” Dave’s moans became more audible as he edged closer and closer to cumming. He could feel the bed shaking slightly from John jerking himself off at the same time. He must be close too. “Fuck~ JOHN~~!” Dave’s Back arched as he came in John’s mouth, while also unintentionally pulling John’s head down to take him all in at the same time.

Dave quickly released John’s hair breathing heavy from his climax. John pulled back swallowing hard and coughing slightly. Dave looked up at him from behind his shades. “Sorry about that…” He mumbled under his breath while John wiped the cum off of his chin with the back of his hand.

“Its okay, “ John sat licking his lips and wiping his blue sticky hand off on the sheets. He must have cum at the same time. Dave sat up and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean himself up with. John leaned forward kissing Dave by surprise. Dave isn’t much a fan of the whole taste your own cum thing, but it was a harmless enough gesture. 

Dave stood up, tossing the tissue into the small trash can by the dresser before gathering all of his clothes and beginning to get dressed. John pulled the blankets around himself. “You're leaving already?” John looked up at dave curiously. 

“Yeah, got work to do.” Dave pulled up his pants and began buckling his belt. 

“Oh…” John pulled back the blankets and stood up grabbing some boxers and a tee to put on. “I-I had fun last night.” John’s tone was implying this was more of a question than a statement. 

“Yeah, same thanks.” Dave slid his shirt over his shoulders before grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Dave shrugged and waited for John to finish dressing before leaving the room and walking up to the front door. John was following close behind. Dave opened the door and stepped out, turning around to say goodbye. “Will I be seeing you again?” Dave’s eyes darted over to the elevator before landing back on John.

Daves' shoulders shrugged and he shoved his hand in his pockets uncomfortably. “Maybe.” John leaned against the door frame holding his arms to his midsection. “I gotta get going.” Dave felt guilty about this whole thing, so he leaned over and kissed John’s cheek before turning and walking over to the elevator. He heard John shut the door to his apartment shortly after. Dave hit the elevator button and leaned against the wall as he waited for the elevator to make its way to him. As he waited he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket quickly unlocking it with his fingerprint. He swiped over to the Pesterchum app, eyes skimming over his contacts list until he found Johns. ‘Ectobiologist”. He and his friends stopped using the application once they all got older, but none of them could truly part with the app. Dave bit his lip nervously before opening up an old conversation they had with the app.

TG: sup

EB: Hey Dave! :B

TG: been a while

EB: Yeah, guess it has been.

TG: hows washington?

EB: Bluh! It’s boring up here! Right now it’s just a bunch of boxes thrown around.

EB: Dad keeps baking even more now because we have to greet the neighbors.

TG: the man always finds an excuse to bake

TG: remind me to show up when he bakes an ‘end of the world’ cake

EB: Ha, Ha, very funny.

EB: But your not the one who has to live with him

TG: ya got nothing to be complaining about cake boy

TG: isnt your new place like all huge and shit now

TG: living in some cookie cutter suburb with your dad’s new job to cover the bills

EB: Well it’s bigger for sure, just a lot to get used to.

TG: nah i get it

TG: its weird not having you here anymore.

TG: rose wont stop bugging me about how im dealing with it all

EB: Well?

TG: Well what?

EB: How are you handling it?

TG: idk man

TG: just normally i guess

TG: missing my best bro

Dave remembers that when he sent that text John didn’t respond for a good thirty mins. He remembers the sinking feeling he felt in his gut, and how he nervously kept rambling after in an attempt to get John to answer him. Dave heard a door around him open but he ignored it to keep reading.

TG: i get that your dad got this dope ass job offer

TG: but still you guys move way to fucking suddenly

TG: like you were avoiding the fucking plague or some shit

EB:.... well ya know this stuff happens

TG:...

TG: really dude?

EB: What.

TG: idk you're just being really chill about this whole major life change thing

EB: I guess, I’m just trying to be positive?

EB: … Maybe it’s for the best, my dad thinks so.

EB: I gotta go, Dave, talk to you soon.

TG: yeah 

TG: see ya i guess

Dave remembers this conversation as the one that made him realize that things between him and John were different. That something must have happened to make things weird. Though he still hasn’t figured out what caused their friendship to become so awkward in the first place. They were so close before John moved.

”W-WHAT THE FUCK. Are YOU doing here?!” Karkat yelled with a tone more surprised than anything. Surprised by the sudden yelling in front of him, Dave looked up at Karkat and raised an eyebrow.

“What? …” Dave’s eyes widened behind his shades as he frantically thought of why Karkat bout be here. “ Oh, sup? You live here?” Dave wondered if Karkat knew what had happened last night. Dave put his phone away in his pocket and bought a hand up to rub his neck. He immediately noticed the soreness from all the bites and kisses during his escapades earlier. By the feeling of it, he must have hickeys all over his neck and probably on his chest too.

“JEGUS Fucking Christ! I can’t even escape you at my own fucking apartment.” Karkat was filled with rage, shooting Dave a glare that might have any other person feeling uneasy. Karkat watched Dave rub his neck, noticing the shameless amount of marks all over his neck. He stared for a moment before finally realizing that he should look away. Karkats face was already turning red. His morning had been going so well, and he really didn’t want to deal with this. Especially because he isn't crazy, his assumptions were right. Last night Karkats neighbor was fucking screaming Dave’s name. Karkat cringed at the realization that he had heard his potential kismesis fucking. Karkat was as red as a tomato. He really did not want to know what Dave sounded like during sex. 

Dave’s face was also flushing a pink color. “Look, I had no clue you lived here.” Dave stopped rubbing his neck and put his hand back in his pocket. Dave was more embarrassed knowing that Karkat had crossed his mind during last night's adventure than anything. He couldn’t help but start to think that he might have picked to fuck troll John because of their kiss. Now he is in front of him. Dave sighed to himself. Fuck and they are going to the same place because Dave is in desperate need of coffee after all that.

Karkat’s first instinct was to turn and take the stairs, but after initiating a conversation with him it would look conspicuous. On top of the fact that technically Dave is his boss now. Not like it would matter if he did take the stairs, he knows that Dave is probably going to get coffee, and he couldn’t avoid this motherfucker if he wanted to. “Goddamnit, Why the Fuck did you have to show up here. I do NOT need to be dealing with your shit this early in the morning.” Now that he thought about it what if Dave was filling his neighbor's quadrant. Which quadrant would that be?

“Look, I wasn’t expecting to be here….” The elevator doors opened and dave stepped inside. Karkat followed him in cautiously making sure to keep a healthy distance between them.

“Then why the fuck are you here!” Karkat grumbled and crossed his arms leaning in the far corner opposite of Dave. “ And let me guess it has something to do with those” Karkat wished he could just sit there and wait for the next elevator. Because standing in a small box with Dave seemed fucking ridiculously stupid, but waiting would be stupid because they are headed to the same place.

“I don’t really see the point of explaining this to you, but if you must know I met a guy at a club and you can fill in the blanks on your own.” Dave shrugged, his shoulder stayed tense as he felt somewhat self-conscious in front of Kakat. Thinking about it, he knows this habit of his is stupid but it sure as hell beats sitting at home alone and sober. Dave slouched more leaning on the wall. “And don’t you dare say shit about this to rose the last thing I need is her fucking analyzing my actions more than normal…” Dave was starting to grow more and more guilty and disgusted with himself about the whole situation. Every once in a while this kind of thick guilt blanketed his thoughts. Guilt about the motives that actually drove him to do it. An unrequited love for his best friend.

“Okay look, I don't actually want to know!” Karkat shook his head he really didn’t want o know this. He could have gone his whole life not knowing anything about Dave’s sexual life. “And why in the everloving fuck would I tell Rose? Of all people she’s my boss, I only talk to her when I have to. I'm not going to my sex life with her and shit you Fucking Dumbass” Karkat was already so flustered, he just wanted to get out of this goddamn elevator. Karkat kept his eyes fixed on the elevator doors ready to run whenever they opened. He couldn't help but think about what Kanaya had said about trying to make things more physical…

“I’m just sayin' don't tell her, kay?” Dave looked over at Karkat, getting frustrated at feeling like Karkat was judging him. “Wait… Did you just say ‘your sex life?’” Dave’s face blushed as he raised an eyebrow over the rim of his shades at Karkat.

Karkat realized his mistake as soon as Dave opened his mouth. Karkat turned beet red.   
I-I-I didn’t, I-I men - I WHY WOULD I talk to anyone about their sex life!” Karkat was trying very hard to cover up his mistake. “DON’T look deep into that!” 

“It sounded to me like you meant talking about your own sex life to Rose,” Dave smirked and crossed his arms. “Are you falling for me Karkat?” 

“ NO!! DON”T. YOU. DARE. Go around spreading any fucking bullshit around about me and flack feelings Strider” Karkat could tell that he was making mistakes left and right. But he made sure to get across the venom that was dripping off of Dave’s last name.

“Are you confessing your black feelings to me Karkat?” Dave leaned forward toward Karkat as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. He had that same smirk playing on his lips.

Karkat was shocked and fucking lost it, he couldn’t believe that Dave might actually suspect his feelings. “FUCKING SHUT UP!” Karkat kicked dave’s shins in an attempt to knock him down.

Dave, unsuspecting that Karkat would even come close to touching him right now, fell on to one knee. Keeping his face a stoic wall and trying to stay cool looked up at Karkat. “What. The. Fuck.” Karkat, before he could actually think through his actions leaned down grabbing Dave by the collar of his shirt. Pulled him up into a rough kiss. Dave was shocked by the action, he took a second to really register what was happening before kissing Karkat back hungrily. Dave grabbed fist fulls of Karkats shirt pulling the troll closer while biting Karkats lower lip.

Karkat hadn’t planned for any of this. He was going to pull away. Honestly, as soon as he realized what he did but with Dave pulling him closer, and reciprocating he was shocked. A part of Karkat was setting off alarms in his head but there was a larger part of him that craved more, that thought that he couldn’t get enough of this.

Dave pulled himself up and ran a hand through Karkats hair, tugging on it somewhat roughly and as Karkat bit back at Dave’s lip he groaned “Hnn~” Jumbled questions floated in Dave's mind, but it all came back to asking why. Why was Karkat kissing him, and why was he kissing him back. Why did he like it? Dave could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, he was getting absorbed by the nervous fluttery feeling until he felt Karkat’s fangs dig into his lip, and their mouths filled with the coppery taste of Dave’s blood.

Karkat didn’t know what was going to happen. He was once again going to get out of there but the taste of blood only made him hungrier. He took his free hand to grab Dave’s face and pull him closer. Karkat could hear the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears.

Dave pressed his chest against Karkat’s. Dave pulled Karkat's hair to tilt Karkat’s head back and break off their kiss. Dave took in a sharp inhale of breath before attaching himself to Karkat’s exposed neck, Sucking harshly and biting at his skin. Dave pressed Karkat up against the wall of the elevator, pinning him.

Karkat really enjoyed the rough bites on his neck a little more than he would like to admit. He didn’t like the thought of his kismesis getting the upper hand and pinning him though. Even though Karkat is smaller than Dave, he has the advantage of being a troll and having a slight strength advantage. Karkat reversed their positions. Dave was shocked that Karkat was capable of being so dominant with him. Dave did his best not to leave too many marks, letting go of Karkat’s neck to roughly connect their lips once more. Dave’s hands let go of Karkat's shirt and hair, instead opting to grip Karkat’s hips and ass.

Karkat felt like this is something he needs. The rough kissing, the aggressive holds, and the release of black feelings that have been welling up inside him. He had Dave pinned by his chest but brought one hand up to the back of Dave’s head, gripping platinum blonde hair to control him more. Karkat was kissing back harshly, separating their lips in favor of kissing down Dave’s jawline to his neck. Karkat was in no way gentle. There were already marks on Dave's neck from last night, but that didn’t stop Karkat from leaving his marks darker than the rest.

Dave leaned his head into Karkat's hold and let him have better access to his neck. He growled a low moan at the pain. Dave couldn’t help but feel like this was already way better than last night. Dave Squeezed Karkats ass, while his other hand slid into Karkat's pants above his boxers to feel him better. Even after Everything last night and a blowjob this morning, he was finding himself Craving more, craving Karkat.

Karkat’s Lustful daze was broken by Dave’s hand in his pants. Karkat quickly pushed himself away from Dave taking a few steps back. As he was coming back to his senses His head flooded with self-criticism. What was he doing?! What was he thinking?! This was his new BOSS! Karkat had to get to work!

Dave let Karkat slip out of his grip, and took in a gasp for hair as he stared at Karkat through his shades. What the fuck man… This was deep. And what freaked dave out the most was the fact that he might actually want Karkat, and he wasn’t thinking of John. shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!! “Don’t tell Rose.” Dave’s voice was flat and monotone but his words were genuine.

Karkat was in a panic, Ready to dart. He shouldn’t have done that but. Does this mean that Dave accepts his black feelings? Did Dave understand the black from that just unfolded between them? The moment Dave said ‘Don’t tell Rose’ Karkat snapped back out of it. “ I’M NOT GOING TO FUKCING TELL ROSE!” Holy fuck why would he, this whole situation was fucking embarrassing. “I-I have to go!.” Karkat Darted out of the elevator and out of the apartment building.

Dave watched Karkat abscond, taking a moment to fix his hair and clothes before he left to walk home. This was a lot to take in. He wasn’t even sure if he was right about Karkat having black feelings for him. Dave licked his lip probing the cut that Karkat had made with his fangs. Fuck this whole situation was quickly turning into a mess.

Dave got home and flopped down on his couch. He stared at the ceiling for a long while. His thoughts only being interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. 

EB: Hey, can we talk?


	11. Internal Strife

Dave Strider is currently carrying his tuckered out best bro John Egbert, Piggy Back style up to his room. They are both 15 years old, and after a night of shitty movies and hot pockets John was wimping out. Dave kicks open John’s bedroom door and drops John on his bed. He turns around to get a better look at the nerd sprawled out on the bed. “Dude, I seriously can’t believe you're wimping out on me right now.” Dave crosses his arms.

John opens his eyes, looking up at Dave he smiles and chuckles. “You look like a grumpy toddler like that” John lays an arm over his stomach, as one hand tries to keep himself from laughing. Of course, he fails and only serves to make him laugh louder. Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades before laying on the foot of John’s bed on his back.

“You’re a prick you know that, right?” Dave stretched his arms out, the action lifting his shirt slightly. John sat up as he composed himself still letting out a chuckle every other breath. John turns himself around so his head is resting on Dave’s mid-section. 

“Yeah, Yeah Whatever. I can’t help that I'm tired, Dave.” Dave looked down at John, quickly looking away when he felt the heat on his cheeks getting more intense. 

“Are you going to stay up or not?” 

“Hmm….” John put a hand on his chin and teasingly hummed every few seconds. “Gee, I'm not sure. HMmmm” John had a huge grin spread on his face. Dave groaned out a loud sound of frustration.

“Come on John just answer the damn question.” 

“I just want to lay in bed.” Dave felt john shrug his shoulders.

“Ugh… Fine, well let me get up so I can get dressed and set up the cot. Because there is no way I'm sleeping on your couch.” Dave wiggled a bit. 

“Bluh! Fine, Fine I'm moving.” John sat up freeing Dave from being his pillow. Dave stood up and grabbed his pajamas from his backpack, slinging them over his shoulder.

“You better not be asleep when I get back dude.” John shrugged and groaned before flopping back on the bed.

“Just hurry up then.” Dave left John’s room, heading to his bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

As Dave got dressed in his pajamas John decided he should get dressed too.feeling too lazy to get up he opted for grabbing a tee-shirt he had slept the night before off of the floor. He swapped shirts and then decided that kicking off his pants would work too, so that’s what he did. He laid on his bed in boxers and a tee-shirt feeling way more comfortable. Dave kicked off his skinny jeans and pulled on some loose joggers. He pulled his shirt up by the hem and replaced it with a white tank top. After fixing his hair he gathered his dirty clothes before making his way back to John’s room.

“You better be…” Dave swallowed hard mid-sentence when he saw John in his boxers laying on his bed. He could practically see the outline of John’s dick. “... Awake..” John looked over at Dave who was now shoving his clothes back in his bag. 

“Yeah yeah I'm awake, but not for long. Hurry up.” John wined and rolled over so he was laying on his stomach Dave looked back over to see john’s perfectly plush ass. He cleared his throat before standing up.

“Alright, I just gotta get the cot set up.” John groaned and as Dave was walking towards the hall closet he grabbed Dave’s wrist.

“Dude no, it’s gonna take long. Just sleep in my bed with me.” Dave looked down at John, making no move to get out of his grasp.

“You sure dude?” Dave raised a brow over his shads. “It’s not exactly Ladylike for a princess to invite a Knight to sleep in her bed.” John laughed and let go of Daves wrists scooting over to make room on the bed for him.

“Shutup, it’s not like we haven’t done it before. It's like old times!” John smiled at him and with that Dave gave in and moved closer to the bed. “Oh, get the light!” John huddled under the covers grinning his same goofy grin. Dave switched off the lights before climbing into bed with John. it was a full sized bed so there was only just barely enough room to accommodate the two of them. Dave got comfortable on the side of the bed closest to the wall while John was laying on the side closer to the door. “See just like when we were younger!”

Dave laughed quietly to himself “Yeah, and we used to cuddle back then. Wanna keep the tradition alive?” Dave smirked over at John who stumbled on some syllables while laughing.

“Shut up Dave.” John giggled and turned to face Dave, getting an eyeful of shades. “Hey, Dave..”

“Yeah?” Dave bit his lip gently but stopped quickly when he realized it's not as dark for John, and he can probably see. 

“You gonna wear those shades to bed.?” Dave didn’t answer quick enough so he followed up his question with some reasoning. “It’s just, that well… they could break and… I’ve never really seen your eyes.” Dave’s heart was starting to beat faster. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer him. He definitely wasn’t ready to show John his eyes, but maybe he never would be. When would the right time be? Dave’s thoughts were interrupted when John raised a hand to caress dave’s cheek. “You don't have to… I just.. Want to see someday okay?” Dave nodded and for some reason, he felt like it was okay to put his arm around John’s waist. They stayed there quietly for a moment. John’s thumb gently brushed Dave’s cheek and dave drew little circles on John’s back. 

John was biting his lip, his slightly bucked tooth standing out more than usual. He glanced down at Dave’s shades, then Daves' lips. John leaned in and closing his eyes His lips pressed against Dave’s. Dave’s heart was beating a mile per minute, he was so shocked and happy he almost forgot to kiss John back. They stayed still there quietly, their lips pressed closely together, until John pulled away, with a nervous smile and blushing red cheeks. “G-Goodnight Dave.” Though it was dark, Dave could hear John was smiling as he spoke. John shifted, turning around with his back pressed against Dave’s chest. 

“Night John.” Daves arm still rested around John's waist as they fell asleep.

=

Dave Strider is currently Strifing with his brother Dirk on the rooftop of his penthouse apartment. He is getting his ass royally kicked. When all is said and done Dave is laying on the rooftop staring up at the cloudless LA sky. Dave is drenched in sweat, and breath heavy.

Dirk stands over him, staring him down. “No more using my club to pick up one-night-stands.” Dirk, has some sweat on his brow but is in no way out of breath. Dave takes another deep breath.

“Yeah, Fine whatever, I'll just do it somewhere new.” Dave’s tone is annoyed but honestly, he had been needing a good strife, Especially after his encounter with Karkat in the elevator this morning and the text that he has left un-answered from John. 

“Oh don't be such a little bitch about it.” Dirk could obviously tell something was up. “I can’t even tell which bruises on you are from me.” An obvious jab at the hickeys on Dave’s neck. Dave grumbled and sat up, grabbing the water bottle beside him. He opened it up, chugging about a third of it, before pouring some over his forehead. He twisted the cap back on the water and stood up.

“Okay, fine. You win, I’ll chill out.” Dave raised his hands in a mock surrender and went over to some lawn furniture he had set out on the roof. He sat down in a covered seating area and picked his phone up off of the table. He had a new message. 

EB: Hey, can we talk?

EB: I know I was ignoring you earlier, but I need to talk to you now more than ever.

As Dave was holding his phone in his hand, his phone went off with another message.

EB: Please, I need you Dave.

And just like that Dave’s hard angry exterior was shattered.

TG: yo, sorry I was strifing with my bro. whats up?

“Alright Lil’ man I'm heading out, Jake and I are going rock climbing this afternoon.” Dave nodded at Dirk who was already halfway to the exit.

“See ya” Dave brought his attention back to his phone. He wasn’t sure how quickly John would respond but he feels gross so after a moment of catching his breath and drinking water, he started to head back down to his apartment to clean up.

EB: I want to talk, but I think it’s best if we do it in person.

TG: irl, as in like when we were kids?

Dave felt guilty for the slightly low blow. But it really has been a long time since they hung out. After John got out of college and Dave had already produced his first movie, they weren’t talking much or even hanging out. He filmed john’s comedy special but after he couldn’t even get near John because of Vriska

EB: Yeah! It’ll be like old time!

Just as dense as when they were teenagers, it went right over John’s head. Dave sighed and walked into his bathroom peeling off his drenched shirt.

TG: alright, when and where.

Dave slid his pants and boxers off and started the shower, he set it to a lukewarm temperature, more on the cold side than hot. 

EB: can we meet up tonight, at your place? 

Dave swallowed hard and looked up at himself in the mirror. His neck covered in hickeys and bruises and small cuts from strifing and from fucking the other night. 

TG: I'm not sure can you do tomorrow?

Hopefully, by tomorrow, they might fade enough to cover with makeup more effectively. If anything by then he could get his hands on some special effects makeup.

EB: yeah, okay tomorrow it is.

TG: cool

Dave sighed deeply before checking the temperature of the water.

EB: could we at least video chat tonight?

EB: it doesn’t matter what time.

Dave thought about it for a moment, with a webcam, his bruises would be easier to hide and he could still talk to John more.

TG: alright, it’ll be like old times.

EB: Sweet! Thanks, Dave!

Dave locked his phone and stepped into the shower. The cold water gave him goosebumps but felt refreshing on his hot, sore body. He let the water rush over his face and hair. The day was still young, yet he couldn’t help but think that it was all just a dream. Karkat couldn’t have kissed him, there’s no way that John actually wanted to talk to him after almost a year of ignoring him.

=

John Egbert is currently 15 years old. He woke up in his best friends arms cuddling him closely. John smiled softly and ran a hand through Dave’s hair fondly. He had never noticed that Dave had so many freckles. His shades normally hid them but right now they were crooked on Dave’s face. John let his thumb brush against Dave’s cheek. 

John couldn’t say when he started looking at Dave as more of a lover than a friend, but the fondness came naturally to him. It was easy, comfortable, It just felt right. They were always close, and John hoped that they always will be. John buried his face into Dave’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t know if Dave felt the same, He didn’t know if Dave even liked guys for that matter. But when they kissed last night, Dave didn’t pull away and for that John was grateful. He might even go as far to say the Dave was kissing him back.

John laid there for a while breathing in the sent of Dave’s shitty cologne that was just barely present. He wished that they could stay like this forever. That was until he heard his bedroom door open,  
John’s body tensed immediately, He didn’t hear the door shut, but a few seconds later he felt his father gently nudge his shoulder. John pretended that he wasn't already awake, wiggling out of Daves grip, faking a yawn. When John looked up at his father, pretending that the sun was too bright, what he saw was a look of disappointment. John grabbed his glasses from off of the side table and slid them on his face.

“We need to talk.” John frowned and nodded. After getting confirmation his dad left the room closing the door softly behind him. John laid back down next to Dave. Wishing that his dad had never walked in on them sleep cuddling, wishing he could go back to five minutes ago when he was so warm and safe in Dave's arms. 

After a moment of self-pity, John looked over at Dave who was still soundly asleep and leaned forward, placing a soft peck on his cheek before getting up, slipping on some pajama pants and leaving the room to talk to his father. When John made it downstairs he saw his father sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hands. He sat down on the far end of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Whats up?” John’s voice was a bit raspy from sleep.

“I know that you and David are close friends but I cannot condone that kind of behavior in my house.” John’s face scrunched up into a look of confusion and denial.

“What are you talking about, we were tired and fell asleep. We just didn’t feel like setting up the cot, it was late.” His father folded up the newspaper and set it aside before turning to him. John bit his lip, it was a habit he had picked up on doing when he is nervous.

“I have no problem with the kind of lifestyle that Dave’s guardian is leading him into, It is his choice to expose David to that kind of erratic behavior. But you are not Dave, and I won't consent to you ruining your life.”

“You mean Dirk? And what are you talking about ‘that lifestyle’ what did I do wrong.” John hugged his legs closer to himself.

“Look, I want you to have a good life son, and fraternizing and cuddling with boys is not apart of that. That might be okay for David and his brother, to kiss boys and all that. But I want more for you. I want you to have a real family, to have children of your own. To have a wife.” John was shocked, he never thought his dad would say something like this. What would happen if his dad actually knew that John had feelings for Dave, a boy? 

“D-dad I’m not a homosexual… you. Don’t have anything to worry about…” John frowned, he felt like he was faking, like what he said was him lying to himself. But his dad just smiled at him.

“I know son, and I am so proud of you. Just make sure not to let this happen again. David has a troubled home life, and might not see things the same way.” John’s frown deepened, but he looked away from his dad. He couldn’t begin to describe how he was feeling. He didn’t want his dad to be disappointed. He didn't want to take away his dad’s dream of having grandchildren. He also didn't know what to do. “ I need you to make things clear to David, and tell him what you told me.” John’s heart started beating faster. He bit his lip.

“Really dad, Dave is like the straightest guy I know there’s no way he is gay.” 

“Then he shouldn’t have a problem with you being straight too.” John nodded in defeat.

“Fine, can I go now?” John’s dad reached for the newspaper he was reading previously. 

“Yes, that's fine. Make sure you wake up David. I’ll be making breakfast soon.” John got up from the couch and made his way up his stairs. He didn’t know what to do he didn’t want to tell Dave he’s ‘Not a Homosexual’. He wanted to cuddle him, kiss him again because for all he knows it would be their last. John’s eyes stung as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He took a deep breath standing in front of his door doing his best to will them away. When he felt like he was calm enough he walked into his room to the sight of Dave. Seeping on his bed, blissfully unaware of the conversation he just had to have.

 

Later when Dave woke up the two of them headed downstairs to the scent of bacon wafting through the house. The two of them raced to the kitchen table where they sat waiting for breakfast to be served. John wasn’t feeling all that hungry after the talk he had with his father. Dave, on the other hand, was way too excited to eat. John hears his father and dave chatting casually, but only tuned in when he heard his dad ask Dave a question.

“So David, are you seeing any lucky lady yet?” John swallowed hard and looked over at Dave waiting for his response. John was half hoping that Dave would lie and say he was, but the other half wanted dave, to tell the truth.

“Nah, no one has really interested me yet, besides John takes up way too much of my time to manage anyone else.” John was partially relieved and on the other side of things, he was panicking.

“So your not taking a date to the Spring Formal?” John ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip nervously. 

“Eh, not really. I just figured John would go with me.” Johns' cheeks flushed pink color, but all of the colors soon drained from his face when he saw the look on his father's face. 

“Unfortunately John, can’t go. We are moving the dance happens.” John’s jaw dropped and he stood up. 

“WHAT?! Moving??” John was furious and shocked. Dave looked up at John with the saddest look John had ever seen. 

“Yes, I got a job offer out in Washington state. I wasn’t going to take it, but seeing as how it pays better and I would be able to be a better father to you I figured it would be for the best.” John frowned and grabbed Dave’s wrist. 

“We aren’t hungry. “ John pulled Dave out of the kitchen and up to his room slamming his door hard. 

“So…. I’m guessing this is news to you…” Dave did his best to keep his face stoic and unemotional

“Yeah…” John frowned and grabbed some clothes out of his drawers. “Get dressed, we’re going to your place.” Dave shrugged and did as he was told, he slung his bag over his shoulder and like that they were leaving.

=

Dave Strider was getting back from his office meeting at around 7:30 pm. He hadn’t messaged John since that morning and he was still nervous and in disbelief that John was even acknowledging him. He loosened his tie and tossed it on the floor before sitting down at his desk in his office. He was nervous, and even if John was married he wanted to be in his life. Be best bros again at least. 

TG: yo if you're ready I'm ready. 

Dave opened up his webcam app and checked to make sure he didn't need any concealer on his neck. Most of the hickeys and marks were covered by his collar, but he had still globed on foundation anyway. Dave turned his head left and right to check, after confirming that it was good he checked pester cum to see if John was logging in. 

EB: Okay, I’m ready too!

Dave sat back and hit the call button waiting for John to pick up. When he did Dave couldn’t believe how he looked almost exactly the same, sure he was a bit older more muscular than he was before. But his main features stayed the same, he was still his John. On the outside at least.

“Hi, Dave” John gave Dave a huge smile, as though no time had even passed for them since they were teenagers. Dave couldn’t help but let the corner of his mouth rise.

“Sup?”


	12. Like the old days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i know this is going to seem like a slightly different direction but really, just hear me out here. Just keep reading and it will come together.

john Egbert is currently pacing back and forth in his room. His laptop is in front of him as he waits for his best bro to get online and video chat with him. John moved away from Texas a little over 2 months ago, and today he thinks he might have been asked out on a date. John had never noticed himself looking at women romantically, but he also hadn’t noticed women looking at him like that either. That is until last week when a troll girl named Vriska approached him during his lunch break. After talking together all lunch john found himself finding similarities between Vriska and Dave. The air of confidence they both had, how cool they both are. It was something familiar in a place where everything seemed different and John clung to that familiarity

This morning at john’s locker Vriska showed up and, well told John that he was taking her to the movies tomorrow night. She didn't give him much of a choice, but it’s something that John doesn’t mind doing. Other than the fact that he is so nervous that he is currently working on pacing a hole through the floor. Though John wouldn't mind going on a date with Vriska, there were still some strong feelings lurking in John’s heart about Dave. He still had feelings for him, despite his father's efforts to separate them.

John stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his chat client notification sound. He walked over to his desk, pulling back his chair and taking a seat. Jade, His cousin had messaged him.

GG: Hi John!

EB: Hey Jade, whats up?

GG: Nothing much, what are you up to.

EB: I'm waiting for Dave to get online

EB: some stuff happened and I guess I have a date tomorrow.

GG: Oh! Congratulations! Also, i want you to find something out for me

GG: But, wait what about the person in Texas you like?

EB: Well, ya see…. I don't know about that yet. 

EB: I Definitely have feelings for them still! But we are so far away now you know?

GG: Not really, but I live on a remote island in the Pacific ocean so….

GG: I don’t really count all that much.  
EB: Right, that was probably a bit insensitive, sorry

GG: well you’ve liked them for a really long time, John, wouldn’t it be better to just tell them and see how it goes than to just give up and move on.

GG: It could be a mistake to give up just because of distance. You won’t be a minor forever, and eventually, you might have a chance. 

EB: Well maybe it might be worth giving a shot. 

EB: But what was it you wanted me to find out for you?

GG: well you said that you're going to be talking to Dave soon right?

EB: Yeah, what about it.

GG: Gosh, this is so embarrassing but I really need to know. 

GG: So he and I have been talking more since you moved, he has been bored without you. 

GG: And I guess over the past month or so I’ve developed a tiny little crush on him >.<

GG: I wanted to ask you if you could find out if he likes me or not. 

GG: BUT DON’T TELL HIM WHAT I TOLD YOU!!

John sat back in his chair feeling his heart sinking slowly into his stomach, and tying itself in knots. What if Dave does like her, why have they been talking together so much. Did John just imagine the possibility of Dave being interested in men, what if Dave is straight and has been this whole time? John’s vision starting blurring as he felt the tears threatening to fall. He took a deep breath and re-read jade’s messages before responding.

EB: You have a thing for Dave? You thought he was a prick the last time I checked.

GG: Well I guess that was before you left. He is different now

GG: I don't know, he’s sensitive, funny, cool, and I want to know what he looks like smiling, and without his shades on.

GG: >///< UGHhhh gosh ignore that last part it’s too embarrassing to acknowledge.

John wiped his eyes and frowned. What if Dave shows her what his eyes look like before he shows John. John adjusted his position so he was sitting with his legs crossed on his chair. What if dave is different now, what if he doesn’t like John at all anymore. He had to admit that their friendship lately wasn’t like it was before but they still talked whenever they had the chance. And Dave hadn’t said anything was wrong.

EB: Okay… 

EB: well I guess I can find out for you.

GG: Omigosh! Thanks, John! :D 

GG: Your the best cousin ever!

John’s computer started ringing with the tones from Dave's video call. 

EB: Gotta go Jade.

GG: Okay bye :D.

John answered The Video call after wiping his face, adjusting his glasses and fixing his hair. He sat up and was greeted with his crush looking directly at him. “Hi, Dave!” John flashed Dave a quick smile. 

Dave smirked as he leaned back with his arms crossed. “Sup?” John stared at Dave through the lens of a shit quality webcam.

“I-I” John stumbled on his words and had forgotten what it was exactly he wanted to talk to Dave about. He was too fixated on his conversation with Jade and the possibility that Dave could have feelings for her.

“Cat caught your tongue dude? I know I'm sexy, but if you don't start talking I'm gonna have no choice but to take offense.” John’s attention snapped back to his monitor and the image of Dave before he started laughing. Looking at Dave he had always wondered why he had never dated anyone. In all the time he had known the blonde, Dave had never even expressed interest in anyone romantically. John remembered seeing him turn down girls and even a few troll dudes when he was in Texas with him.

“I doubt you’d get too offended. I don’t think I’m your type.” John’s face flushed a light pink color.

“Oh? What do you think my type is?” Dave raised an eyebrow at his shades with a smirk. 

“I dunno” John shrugged his shoulders. “Well to start off, I’m not a girl. And I think you’d probably like someone who was cuter than I am.” John laughed nervously as Dave just sat there with a blank stare. 

“What’s your type?” Dave’s voice was still calm and unreadable.

“I-I dunno, I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Well, I thought the dude who knows everything about what I like must have a type of his own.” John frowned slightly. 

“Yeah, well I know you like Jade.” John blurted. He regretted the sentence the second he realized he had said it and not thought it. Dave’s expression changed from neutral to shocked, to angry, but ultimately landed on something that John saw as embarrassment. The changes were so subtle he could barely tell.

“What? Where did you get that idea.” 

“Jade and I are cousins, she told me you two are talking more.” John crossed his arms defensively. 

“So? Jade and I talk to each other where’s the crime? How does that prove I have feelings for her.” 

“I don't know… you never seemed so interested in her before…” 

“I have a lot more free time now..” the corners of Dave's mouth turned down slightly. 

“Well do you like her?” Dave stayed silent for a while before answering

“I don’t know... “ Dave shrugged. And John could feel the angry heat growing in the pit of his stomach and the tears pricking his eyes.

“Dude just tell me the truth, you like her right? You just didn’t do anything about it until I left so I couldn’t kick your ass if you fucked up.” John’s voice was condescending and harsh.

“What? Dude?! NO!” Dave’s frown grew deeper and he raised his hands as though it was supposed to calm John down. “Is this because Jake and Jade are visiting next month? Dude, i swear I just found out today I was going to tell you.” John sat back and got really quiet. He didn’t think that they would be meeting in person. What if they get close, what if They fall in love with each other, what if dave realized that Jade is better than him. Jade’s a girl, not a guy. Why would Dave want a guy when he could have any girl he wanted.

“I… They are?” 

“Yeah, bro just told me when I got home. They’re gonna be here for a week or something.”

“Oh..” John felt himself feeling as though he was going to cry. “I-I gotta go..”

“John, wai-” John hung up the call and cut Dave’s sentence short. It was clear now, that Dave is straight. Dave never liked John the way John liked him and he never will. John got up from his chair and flopped down on his bed face first and the tears started flowing. John curled up into a ball over the top of his covers wishing he had done something, anything to have let Dave know how he had felt before he left. He wished he could kiss him again. John pulled his phone out of his pocket and messaged Jade

EB: I think he likes you too.

 

Go to the present ==>

John Egbert is currently at his home alone, his wife Vriska Is currently out of town for the weekend for business. She ends up out of the house or gone more often than not these days since John came home from his tour. Since getting married almost a year ago, things between the once happy couple had changed quite drastically. Vriska seems to never be home, or want to be home. And John finds himself wanting something like the life that his father had wanted for him, one living a peaceful life with a family in the suburbs. 

That also seems to be the kind of life that Vriska is avoiding like the plague. She calls it boring, and a below average way to live life. John can’t bring himself to argue with her, He is her husband, and he really does want her to be happy. But despite his father’s disapproval of his growing relationship with Dave when he was younger John liked his life. He liked living in the suburbs with his father, with Dave, living a normal life.

Things with Vriska are getting harder and harder to get a hold of, whenever John thinks he is getting somewhere with her, or they are getting better. They argue and she ends up leaving only to come home a day or two later, smelling foreign and behaving weirdly. Things only go back to normal after they have sex, which is becoming awful sex.

John sometime's imagined that if he were having sex with Dave, he would be gentle but also adventurous. Sex with Dave would be like exploring a whole new planet. Sometimes John wonders if Dave had ever thought of having sex with him if Dave thinks of John when he masturbates. What would Dave think if he knew that countless times John had fucked his wife with thoughts of dave lingering in his mind?

After everything that happened at the wedding reception Vriska forbade John to talk to dave ever again, she blocked dave’s phone number from their wireless plan. She threw out all of the photos of them together and made John swear not to look him up on the internet. John wasn’t quite sure why Vriska had gone to such lengths. Dave for all she knew was a straight man. And she had no clue that John had anything resembling a gay thought in his head.

John is currently pacing back and forth as he waits for his childhood best bro to call him for a video chat. John is holding the morning newspaper wherein the entertainment section there is an article with a few photos of Dave hanging out with Troll guy. Walking close together, A photo of them in his car at a stoplight, a photo of them outside of his apartment building, and one of them inside of Rose’s cafe together. The article is making connections between these photos and the possibility of Dave being a Homosexual. The thought of the Dave John had known since elementary school being gay is one that strikes him as odd. But there is an overwhelming urge for him to find out. 

Is Dave gay, or bi-sexual? Is there a chance that Dave had loved him back this whole time? Maybe he could get some answers about why Dave had snapped at the wedding.

Dave sat back and hit the call button waiting for John to pick up. John heard the call ringing and rushed over to his laptop, he grabbed it and set it on the coffee table. John sat on the floor leaning up against the front of the couch. When Dave’s pixelated face showed up the screen John couldn't help but smile wide. Dave loaded so nice in his suit, and he still wears the shades John had given him on his 13th birthday. Dave was still Dave, on the outside at least.

“Hi, Dave” John gave Dave a huge smile, as though no time had even passed for them since they were teenagers. Dave couldn’t help but let the corner of his mouth rise.

“Sup?” John rubbed the back of his neck, still grinning like a little school girl. 

“Well, I really wanted to talk to you, and I don’t exactly get the opportunity to message you often. I saw that you had opened Pesterchum the other day, I got a notification that you were online for the first time in… Years.” John bit his lower lip nervously.

“Yeah, I never got rid of it. Too many memories or something sappy like that. I just never opened it either.” Dave was tapping a rhythm into the arm of his chair. Something he knew Dave did when he was nervous. 

“I saw an article about you in the paper today.” Dave raised an eyebrow over the rim of his shades.

“You read the newspaper?” Dave smirked and started laughing, covering his mouth with a closed fist. “Dude, you're such an old man now? Is that what marriage did to you dude?” John started laughing along with Dave.

“Shut up, They still print them because people still read it.” John tried to calm down his laughing long enough to finish his story. “But anyway, I saw an article about you. And it was about how you might be dating someone…. A dude someone… who is also a troll?” John bit his lip again and looked at the screen intently, as dave’s face went from a small smirk to a more awkward expression.

“Damn paparazzi what did it say?”

“Well, it basically said that you…...might be….. Gay.” John made a point to stop biting his lip, acknowledging that he might accidentally break the skin with how nervous he was getting.

“What’s their proof?” 

“Photos. Photos of the two of you together, in your car, walking, at Rose’s cafe.” Dave nodded slowly. “ You would tell me if you were right?... Like if you were I would have known a long time ago right dave?” John looked at dave hoping that he was right, that if Dave was gay he would have told John. Dave looked down and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not dating that dude.” 

“What?” John looked confused, was Dave avoiding or answering his question.

“I’m not dating the dude in the photos. He is the new lead in my next film.” John nodded his head.

“Ohhhh… So your not gay?” Dave turned away from the screen he really didn’t want to give John an answer. So he stayed silent. “Dave…?” Dave didn’t want John to stop talking to him, he didn’t want John to be mad at him for hiding it either. One day hopefully Dave will move on and get married to a dude someday and John would find out.

Dave sighed, closing his eyes he pressed the palms of his hands under his shades and rubbed his eyes. Before letting them and his shades fall back down while letting out an exasperated sigh. “ I am.. I’m gay.” Dave frowned as he looked back up at John’s shocked face.

John stumbled on a few syllables before he was capable of forming a sentence. “You're really gay?” John’s eyebrows furrowed into a look of sadness. Sadness that stems from his own inability to just tell Dave how he felt all those years ago. Dave sat still in silence. “Does anyone else know?” Dave looked down at his hand before looking back up at his computer monitor

“Rose… and Jade. My bro, Jake… Even the spider bitch, no offense.” 

“Everyone but me? Why?!” John raised his voice slightly.

“Well, there was no hiding anything from Rose you know that. I came out to my bro, and he told Jake.. and well. Do you remember in high school, when jade and Jake came to visit and you flipped out on me about you thinking I liked her.” John nodded slowly as he recalled. “Well, she told me she liked me... And I told her I was gay.” John sat back in shock. This whole time he thought they must have dated, and had imagined all of the worse case scenarios.

“Dave… I… Wait you said Vriska knows?” 

“Yup, she’s known it since I met her I think.” John furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“I don’t understand, why wouldn’t she tell me? Does this have something to do with what happened at the wedding? Did you make bets on our marriage with her?” 

“No dude, Jesus. Fuck I don't know if I should say this… It’s our first time talking in almost a year. I don’t want you hating me all over again already.” To John, Dave looked uncomfortable and he didn’t understand why.

“I understand. So you're gay, The dude in the photos is not your boyfriend, and there’s more that I don’t know. Did I get all that?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

“So you don’t have any feelings for the guy in the photos?”

“Well... I don’t know. I don’t really know him well enough to determine that. I think he wants me to be his Hate lover. But I’m not all that well versed in troll romance.” Dave shrugged and John nodded.

“Okay..cool.”

“How’s the married life?” John frowned and sighed. “Uh-oh trouble in paradise?” 

“I don’t know dude, it’s not what I expected, and it feels like Vriska is fighting me every step of the way.” John rubbed the back of his neck. “She wants to move closer to LA, where you guys are, be in the city near all the excitement. I think that it might be good. She doesn’t seem to like Suburban living.” John and Vriska are still living in California, though they are further inland, and in the suburban areas. Driving to the city still takes quite a few hours.

“Oh, shit dude, really? This will be the first time we live this near each other since sophomore year of high school.” John smiled at the thought of being closer to Dave though he knew that he would have to keep it a secret from Vriska. It wasn’t like he is cheating or anything, dave is still his best bro no matter what. What could be the harm in being a bit closer?

Dave and John ended up talking together all night long until Dave had to call it a night for his work the next day.

When John stumbled into bed that night, it was with the biggest smile on his face. When Dave laid in bed that night he felt the exact same way.


	13. I Dare You to Hate Me

Karkat Vantas is currently fuming behind the counter of Rose’s coffee shop clutching a printed article about Him being Dave’s secret lover. Granted that they took photos of him after the whole Hate make-out incident in the elevator. Which had left him with a few dark Hickies and bruises on his neck. Those hickeys have yet to fade completely. Karkat had been patiently waiting for to opportunity to see the prick responsible for all for all of this. But he hadn’t seen him since the elevator thing.

What did the media care about Dave’s human sexuality? The concept of Sexuality was something that Karkat had never had to concern himself with as a troll. He didn’t understand how someone’s sexuality could be so important to humans. Thus not understanding the significance of printing this ridiculous article in the paper. It’s bad enough that they even had that hate make out, let alone that Dave had been avoiding the cafe since.

“Karkat, are you even listening?” Kanaya was standing in front of Karkat with a concerned look on her face. 

“What? Yeah, I am something about Rose right?” Kanaya crossed her arms with a small huff.

“If I'm really that boring, I can just leave you know.” Kanaya gave Karkat a pointed look. “Is this about Dave? Haven’t you gotten over this yet?” 

“What do you mean ‘got over it’ I'm literally being dragged through the mud with this!” Karkat lifted up the article and shook it. “ I’m not even famous yet, and I'm already being shit talked.” Karkat slammed the paper down and crossed his arms. 

“Well have you even tried to talk to him yet?” 

“He hasn’t come into the cafe, Otherwise I would have.” 

“If I'm correct, you do have his address.” Karkat sighed loudly.

“I don’t want to show up at his doorstep!” 

“Well then just be patient? He is bound to come in some time soon. Rose said that she needs to talk to him, so maybe today might be that day?” 

“I fucking hope so, Gog I don’t know what I’m going to do to him when I see him but I swear I’m going to get some answers out of him.” Karkat grabbed the article and threw it in the trash can behind the counter. He was so fed up with this whole situation. More so than anything he is certain that dave is meant to be his Kismesis. Though he was very unsure of how he was going to convince Dave of that. 

The bell above the door rang. Kanaya and Karkat both perked up and faced the door. Rose walked into the shop and as she noticed the two staring at her she couldn’t help but giggle at the looks on their faces. 

“Expecting someone else?” Rose walked over to Dave’s usual table and sat down. She pulled out her phone, checking the time. Kanaya blushed and smiled at Rose fondly

“Karkat is just itching for the moment your brother walks through the door.” Kanaya walked over and took a seat across from rose.

“Kanaya! No, I am not. But when I do see him he has some explaining to do!” Karkat grumbled the last part under his breath.

“Well you and me both, he should be arriving here any moment. Though he is mine first.” Rose typed out a text on her phone before putting it face down on the table. 

“H-He is coming today?” Karkat was already blushing as his thoughts were once again dragged back to their elevator moment. He really wishes he could stop thinking about it, but no matter what he does, it always goes back to that moment. The two of them kissing, pulling each other close.

“What did he fuck up your day too?” Karkat crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

“No, not particularly. I’m assuming you will be here to listen in on our conversation so, you will find out soon enough. While we are all eagerly awaiting my brother’s arrival can you make me a chai latte?”

“I don’t intentionally listen in! It’s a small space….” Karkat grabbed a teacup and began working on Rose’s drink. Kanaya checked the time and sighed. 

“Unfortunately I must be going. My breaks are only so long.” Kanaya sighed and stood up. Rose gestured for Kanaya to come close. Kanaya bent over and Rose gave her a short chaste kiss.

“You’re still coming to my place tonight, right?” Kanaya blushed with a lovesick smile on her face. 

“Y-yes of course.” Rose smiled back and brought her attention to her phone that buzzed with a reply from her earlier text. Kanaya waved her goodbye to Karkat who just nodded in response.

Rose checked her phone, quickly reading the message and setting the phone down on the table once more. Karkat Finished working her Latte and walked over to the table to give it to her.  
“So… Where has he even been?” Karkat could still feel the blush on his face and hoped that rose wouldn’t notice.

“As far as I have known, getting himself into trouble and being more self-destructive than usual.” Rose sipped her latte with care, and gently set the teacup back onto the saucer.

“So… you saw the article?” 

“How couldn’t I, it’s everywhere. But that’s not what I’m here to talk with him about.” Karkat’s eyebrows furrowed with a mix of curiosity and frustration.

“What else has that fucking dipshit done? How could it be worse?” Karkat crossed his arms defensively.

“The media has always tried to find out if Dave is single, taken, or otherwise occupied his time with the company of others romantically. This article is just a shot in the dark compared to other accusations he has had. For a long time, people assumed he and I were lovers, simply because I attended every award show he was nominated for with him. Though it was interesting when they found out we are related.” Rose laughed quietly to herself as she recalled.

“Wait, so this isn’t a new thing? It happens all the time?!” Karkat let out a groan of frustration before walking back behind the counter to clean up. “So.. do you think this whole thing will blow over?” Rose sipped her latte once more and hummed as she thought.

“Hmm… Yes, i think that more than likely this will all blow over within a week. Maybe even faster it won’t be long before they find something else to write about.” Karkat was about to respond when The devil himself walked through the door and casually made his way over to Rose. “Oh, there you are. Kept me waiting long enough don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t find any parking.” Dave sat where Kanaya was sitting earlier in his usual spot across from rose. “Sup?” Karkat kept his mouth shut and started to pretend to clean things up as he couldn’t help but to listen in intently to their conversation. Dave sat back in the seat with his hands resting in the pockets of his zip-up hoodie.

“You know what this is about.” Rose sat up straight and crossed her arms, leaning them on the table’s surface.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dave kept his expression flat and his tone similar.

“Is there a reason why John has suddenly decided to message me?” Dave stayed silent and instead of giving a verbal answer, just opted to shrug. Rose kept an intent stare in Dave’s for a few moments before breaking it to take another sip of her latte. “Let me be more specific then. Why is John moving back into the city?” More silence filled the room. 

Karkat’s thoughts were going crazy in his mind. He didn’t know much about the situation, other than the fact that Dave harbored one-sided feelings for the guy. But, does this mean that it’s not as one-sided as he thought? “I don’t know because he wants to?” Dave shrugged once more, he really disliked when Rose grilled him like this.

“Hmm… Well, that may be a contributing factor. It wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up for anything.” the corner of Dave’s mouth twitched. “He is married, Dave.”

“I'm not fucking blind, I was at the wedding.” Dave’s tone had shifted to something more frustrated.

“Good, then you know that you still need to move on from this.” Dave ran his hands through his hair.

“What makes you think I haven’t?” Rose sipped her latte thoughtfully.

“Dirk told me about what you’ve been doing at the club.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It's not healthy.”

“Your the one who said that this time apart from him was a good thing. I'm just trying to move on.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean pick up any stranger you meet at a bar now does it?”

“What else had Dirk told you? Hm? I’m curious.” 

“Nothing else, just that he is worried about you.”

“Worried.”

“Yes, Worried. We both are, I know you brother.”

“Hm, well since everyone is so fucking interested in my life. What would you have me do?” Dave’s voice rose, catching the attention of a few patrons. Dave looked around and took a deep breath before calming himself down to talk in a quieter tone. “I am moving on. My way. Besides, since you and Dirk are so close, you should know by now that we sorted it out.”

“Sword fighting on a roof isn’t sorting things out.”

“Well sorry that I didn’t grow up reading therapy books, this is just how we deal with things.”

“Maybe when you were both younger, but Dirk talks things out more now. I think you should be too.” 

“You want me to see a shrink? Don’t I already have you poking around in my fucked up mind enough as it is?” 

“Maybe not a therapist, but someone. I don’t know get a boyfriend. A real one, before John gets here. Something to make you think twice about fucking with his marriage.” 

“You really think I’d fuck with his marriage?”

“I don’t know, your behavior recently isn't exactly showing you in the best light.”

“I’m not a fucking homewrecker Rose. Who cares about how I feel, I lost. End of story. Chapter closed.”

“Good to hear, now go get yourself a date and actually try to like someone who isn’t married.” Dave gritted his teeth, by now he was tapping rhythms on his knee to try to calm himself down. “The fact that you are so worked up right now is a clear sign that you're not ready for him to be here.” 

“He’s my best friend, of course, i want him here.” 

“You want him close.”

“I just want things to back to normal.”

“Let’s assume that they do, and you're magically able to set aside your feelings for John. What happens when he and Vriska decide to have children? Hm? What happens when you see them together every day?” Dave stayed silent, his incessant tapping slowing as he considered how he would feel when the day John wanted to have children was bound to come. What would he do… Could he keep his cool, could he handle it. Rose sipped her Latte while she let dave marinate in his thoughts.

Karkat watched intently, he could feel the tension between the two of them. He would have stepped in or made an insult or two by now. But their back and forth was so fast, and intense all he could do was watch.

“Do yourself a favor brother, move on. For real this time. I don’t want to see you like you were when they got married again.” Rose stood up from her seat and picked up her phone off of the table. Dave nodded slowly and solemnly. “Call me if you need anything.” With that rose left the Cafe.

Dave sat there alone for a while. Karkat tended to some customers but always found himself glancing over at Dave sitting alone at the table. Should he say something? Confront him? What should he do?

Thoughts swarmed Dave’s mind like hornets buzzing in his ears. The sting of reality that Rose’s words pierced him with was just too much. What was Dave thinking? John is still married, he isn’t moving to LA for him, he is doing it for his wife. What did he think would happen? John would just magically show up in his life, Divorce his wife, and marry him instead. The more the lingered on the impossibility of it all the worse he felt. Maybe he should move on, try to date someone for real. Give it a chance, maybe then he and John could go back to being best bros. Dave’s thoughts were only interrupted by the sound of a to-go coffee cup being set down in front of him. When he looked up he saw the angry and embarrassed face of Karkat, who was avoiding looking at him directly.

“You… look like you need this.” Karkat’s voice was small and even though it still had a tone of sass to it. Dave could tell it was Karkat’s way of showing concern.

“Thanks..” Dave picked up the coffee cup. Written on the side of the cup was the name ‘grandpa’. Dave smirked before taking a sip of the coffee. The fondness he was feeling was short lived as he tasted one of the most bitter and disgusting things he had ever let slide down his throat. Dave coughed and set the cup down. “W-what is that?” Dave looked up to see the look of triumph on Karkats face.

“Pumpkin spice, with expresso, no cream, no sugar.” Karkat looked so proud of himself.

“And here I thought you were done being a fucking dick.” Dave coughed again and pushed the cup further away from him. 

“Consider it payback for that fucking article and these.” Karkat pointed to the fading hickeys on his neck. “Thought id get you back for it.” Dave sighed and sat up.

“Ya got me. Happy now? Got to shit on me while I'm down. Feel proud of yourself yet?” Karkat frowned.

“Tch... Of course, everything is about you. Do you have any clue the Kind of week I’ve had? With that stupid fucking newspaper article floating around the internet.”

“Oh, right. Well, I didn’t write it.”

“No shit, or else you wouldn’t be breathing right now.”

“Well, what’s it matter, when the casting list for the movie comes out it’ll be clear that your just an actor. And everyone will move on with their sad lives.” Karkat gritted his teeth.

“Maybe for you! But now I’m just the guy who’s fucking you, and it’s not even true!” Dave smirked and when Karkat saw his expression he groaned in frustration.

“So you wanna make it true?” Karkat’s face flushed and he punched Dave in the arm harshly.

“SHUT UP! That's not what I meant!” Karkat turned to go back to the counter. Dave stood up and grabbed Karkat’s arm.

“Go on a date with me.” Karkat stopped still in his tracks, he took a moment to register what Dave had just said to him before turning around and pulling his wrist out of Dave's grasp.

“WHAT?! Are you fucking Crazy!?” Karkat’s face was flushed bright red.

“You’ve been pissed off at me since we met. I don't know what I did.” 

“Your j-Just you! You piss me off! I fucking hate you, isn’t that clear.” 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“I know enough to know you're a fucking Prick!”

“Look, get to know me. Then I’ll dare you to hate me.” Karkat blinked at him, He heard this all before but he couldn’t register where he had heard it. 

“I-I…” Karkat wasn’t sure what to say.

“Go on a date with me.” Dave took a step back and slid his hands into his pockets. “ Maybe I don’t want you to hate me.” 

Karkat stayed silent, his face beat red and he could feel the heat from it. He didn’t know what to do, but if anything this was the chance he was waiting for. His chance to get Dave to realize that they were meant to fill the black quadrant together. “.......Fine…” 

“Cool, I’ll pick you up tomorrow, 7 pm sharp.” with that Dave walked out of the cafe leaving Karkat red-faced and confused. That was until he realized that dave had used the lines from the Audition to ask him out on a date.

“Fucking prick…. waisted a perfectly good expresso...”


	14. Hate Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to give you guys a long chapter because I'm going to be really busy with finals for the next month and a half or so. But I hope you guys enjoy, I also really like knowing what you all think so feel free to comment.

Dave Strider is currently standing in his bedroom, in front of him is his closet door that doubles as a mirror. Dave’s hands are busy working on butting down his black dress shirt. He stairs forward somewhat blankly as his actions feel automated having done this same routine for most of his adult life. As his hands finish up this the last button, he is already looking into his closet, searching for a tie, maybe he would skip the tie, and go for a more casual look. But if he is going to go casual, maybe changing into jeans would be better than dress pants. Dave opens his closet door and searches until he finds a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. After staring at them for way too long he decided that they would do, and slipped them on over his boxers. Tuck the shirt, or don’t tuck the shirt… untucked. 

Dave closed his closet door and went over to his dresser, on top of the dresser was a small collection of 4 custom made watches each with a different style, and each good for a different occasion. Daves hand drifted over the watches and stopped at one that had a dark red leather band with a black steel base and silver accents. On the inside of the watch is a polished obsidian face, and silver hands. There are no numbers on the face of the clock just the marbling pattern of greys and blacks from the stone. Dave picked up the watch and fastened it on his wrist. He noticed that the leather bands on the inside were getting quite worn and he should have them replaced soon. Out of all his watches, this one was his favorite. Rose, Jade, and John had picked it out for him as a gift to celebrate his first film debut. 

Next to the collections of watches were 3 sets of shades. The one to the far right were his first pair of shades, given to him by bro when he was just a little kid. The second pair of shades were aviators, the ones John had given him on his 13th birthday. And the ones on the right were the ones that John had given him when He won his first Film award. Dave Normally wore those, and only rarely wore the ones john gave him on his 13th birthday anymore. Dave grabbed the glasses to the right and slide them on.

After getting on a pair of converse grabbing his phone and combing through his hair only to mess it up again, he was ready to leave. He walked over to the elevator, grabbing his keys off of the hook next to the elevator doors. It didn’t take long for the elevator doors to open. He stepped inside and pressed the button for his private garage. As he stood in the elevator he checked his phone.

New message 

EB: Hey, Dave! 

TG: sup Eegbert

EB: So, I think it’s official! I’m moving back to LA! 

EB: Vriska seems excited about it. I don’t think she liked suburban living all that much.

EB: We just have to find a place to stay.

TG: nice, can't wait for all the shitty pranks.

TG: but seriously we should meet up soon

EB: Yeah definitely! Maybe you can help me go house hunting : B

TG: sure

TG: btw why are we still messaging each other on pesterchum? 

TG: we both have cell phones

The elevator doors opened up and Dave started making his way over to his car. Today he choose to drive his black BMW its less conspicuous and civilians were less likely to notice it's him.

EB: Weellllllll……..

TG: well what?

EB: Okay, it just that Vriska can't know… that I'm talking to you.

TG: so I'm like your dirty little secret

EB: No!

EB: Well, kind of but it's not because I want to hide it! I just don’t want to fight about it.

TG: whatever you say man

TG: i don’t really care just if you get caught don’t drop off of the face of the earth again

EB: Okay, I am still sorry about that.

TG: its cool but i gotta go

EB: Oh, okay sorry I didn’t realize you were busy what are you up to?

Dave sat still in the seat of his car. He wasn’t sure what to tell John, is it weird to tell him he is going on a date? Would that gross him out? Karkat is still his new actor so he could always tell him that. Dave took a deep breath before responding.

TG: its cool, just having a dinner meeting with some cast members for my new film.

EB: Oh, okay! Bye Dave! :B

TG: catch ya later

Dave didn’t feel right having lied to John about Karkat, but there was apart of him that still hoped that John loves him even though there's not really any use of hoping for that anymore. put his phone in the cup holder and started making his way over to Karkat’s apartment complex. When he arrived, he made his way to Karkat’s door and knocked on it. As he waited he stood back a few steps with his hands in his pockets with a blank expression on his face.

At first, Karkat wasn’t sure if he had heard a knock at his door or not. After the second knock, he figured it might be one of his neighbors having been locked out of their house. He grunted and eventually stood up, still in his boxers and a tee-shirt to answer the door. “What do- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Karkat froze as he realized that he was indeed supposed to go on a date with Dave tonight. Dave dressed so nice was the last thing he had expected to be at his door, Karkat stood there staring at him.

Dave looked Karkat up and down slowly, “Sup, ready for our date?” Dave smirked at Karkats' surprised face. He leaned forward with his forearm resting on Karkat's door frame Karkats face went beet red and his first instinct was to slam the door near centimeters in front of Dave’s face. It was the only way to hide his embarrassment. Dave quickly leaned back as the door slammed.

“What- What do you mean DATE?! You weren’t serious were you?!” Karkat leaned on the door, using his tiptoes to see Dave through the peephole.

“So you're telling me you didn't get my text earlier, reminding you?” Dave chuckled to himself. “Isn’t this what you want, a romantic candlelit hate date?” 

“I got it, but I didn’t Fucking READ it.” Karkat leaned his head against the door in frustration. He couldn’t believe his potential kismesis saw him in his fucking pajamas. But this whole dating thing is what he needs to get Dave to fill his quadrant… “I-...Wait.” Karkat cracked open the door “Are you fucking all there mentally? I mean I know your not but like, Hate Date? Did I win your bet that fucking fast? Is this really a Hate thing?”

“Well, we didn't have any bet, and no because you never technically accepted my dare. The dare to get to know me, but you did agree to go on a date with me.” Dave shrugged awkwardly. “So… are you coming or what? Because the dare is still on the table and it’d be a pussy move not to accept it at this point.”

Karkat had to think for a moment before responding. “You know, you really are an insufferable prick.” Karkat sighed heavily, he thought he had accepted the dare but he thought maybe it wasn't clear after not being ready for the date. “I thought I Did accept your stupid pointless fucking dare but whatever…. Give me a minute.” Karkat shut the door and ruffled his hair in frustration. There goes his night of romcoms and ice cream. 

Karkat had to scramble to get cleaned up, he basically grabbed whatever clothing he had that wasn’t dirty. Gog he really had nothing to wear for a hate date. Shit. Karkat ended up wearing a black button-down similar to Dave's and a pair of grey jeans.

Dave waited outside of Karkat's door patiently. He leaned up against the wall waiting. As he was waiting, Karkat's neighbor and Dave’s previous one night stand John walked up from the stairwell. When John noticed His face lit up. “Dave?” Dave turned his head to look over at the blue-blooded troll. “Wasn’t expecting to see you standing at my door” 

“Oh, no I’m not. I'm waiting for someone else.” Dave pointed a thumb at Karkat's door.

“You mean my pissed off all the time neighbor? What are you waiting for him for?” The blue blood took a more offensive posture, as his expression changed to something of jealousy and anger.

“Yeah, that's the one. We are going out to dinner. Not like it's any of your business though.” Dave shrugged nonchalantly. The troll john is obviously getting upset over this. 

“What do you mean going to dinner? Are you like.. Dating him or something…?”

“I don’t see how what we are or aren’t doing could concern you, John.” those words felt so foreign in Dave's mouth as he said them. For a split second, he wondered if he would ever have to talk to his John this way.

“So what was I to you?! Just a one night stand?! Sorry, I couldn't tell how loud you were screaming my name that night.” The blue blood’s face was flushing with anger and his voice raised.

“Yeah, well look who is full of themselves. Ever stop to think that it might have been your name, but you're not the john that I was thinking of.” Daves words were like a Knife. The blue blood growled lowly before slamming dave’s shoulders against the wall harshly. Dave’s expression stayed stoic and calm. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you are you dating him just to hurt me. Are you fucking insane? What does that Shouty Nubby ASSHOLE have that I Don't?!” Dave wasn’t really sure why but having someone talk about Karkat like that really pissed him off.

“I really don't give enough of a fuck about you to do anything like that. And I don't know who the fuck you're talking about like that but it sure as fuck isn't Karkat.” Dave gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep a cool and stoic demeanor. Karkat heard muffled voices coming from the hallway and was about to open the door when he heard something slam against the wall. Karkat tensed and backed away from the door, only a moment later he realized he had left Dave out there. Karkat opened the door quickly to find dave pinned against the wall by his shoulders.

“HOLY FUCK JOHN?! What the FUCK are you doing?! Are you a Fucking Psychopath!?” 

“You!” the blue blood went to get Karkat but Dave pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and pushed him away.

Karkat flinched at the sudden movements in front of him “Woah What the fuck?!”

“Don't fucking touch him, and just let it go. I don’t fucking care enough to do something spiteful towards you and I’ve known Karkat way before I even looked your way.” Karkat inched closer to Dave.

“He’s a FUCKING Mutant! How can he be better than me?!” The blue bloods' eyes started watering as tears threatened to fall. Dave wrapped his arm around Karkats' waist and gently pulled him closer. The arm around Karkats waist was surprising but weirdly comforting. The most shocking thing to him was the fact that John had used such an ugly old term for Red bloods. Karkat hadn’t heard that term used in a very long time

“Come on Karkat…. Let's go.” Dave leads Karkat to the stairwell, keeping an eye on the other troll as they walked down the steps. Karkat’s face was red with embarrassment, he didn't think that his neighbor would ever flip like that. Karkat looked up at Dave as he was pulled closer. He wanted to ask what was happening, what started it. Karkat took a moment before saying anything.

“What was up with John?”

“Guess he caught feelings after one night.” when dave felt it was safe, and they were far enough away from Karkat's neighbor Dave let go of Karkat’s waist figuring it might have made Karkat uncomfortable. “Sorry about that… I wasn’t planning on ever having to see that guy again.”

Karkat took a step away from Dave, refusing to admit to himself that though it was awkward. Letting go of Dave made him colder. “Are you stupid? He is my neighbor if you show up here you're bound to see him.” Karkat groaned quietly, He felt that this whole thing was another reason to hate Dave. How the fuck does he keep getting people to feel things for him. The old barista, John! Even Karkat had to admit that he has some pretty seriously black feelings for Dave which happened faster than he would like to admit. “I have to see him again you know!” Gog, what did you even say to him to make him that crazy?” Karkat was trying to recall what exactly was said. Things just escalated so quickly. What if John was going to try to be Dave’s Kismesis now, Start chasing after him harder... “Fuck…” Karkat let the small sigh of a word slip past his lips. It was going to be a nightmare going home later that night if he sees him. Karkat could be in his bed with ice cream watching romcoms right now... But instead he chooses to take his chance getting a kismesis and he now has competition.

Dave had to wonder if Karkat thought he didn't know that this situation was fucked as if Dave did not know that he had something to do with this outcome. Dave knew all too well that his habits of crawling into the beds of strangers weren’t a good or healthy thing, to say the least. Dave sighed and stopped walking then turned to Karkat. The troll stopped in his tracks when dave turned around.“Look I get it, this is all fucked up. But I swear all I did was say I was waiting for you and he flipped out. I can't help it if he has some flushed feeling for me after one night. I wasn’t exactly sober for that night and I don't remember much…. I’m sorry you’re involved in this, but I won't let him hurt you. Dave did his best to let Karkat know he was being genuine. “Look, I don't wanna go into the details on why I did it, But I want tonight to be somewhat decent, so can we like. Move past this for now?” 

“D-dave…. I-” Karkat was surprised by Dave’s reaction and throughout the whole explanation, he was blushing like a little school girl. He couldn’t help it, this wasn't something a kismesis does. It was more like what a matesprit would do. The whole situation was starting to come together in Karkats mind and he realized that this is correlating with a lot of the matesprit centric romance novels he reads. But for Karkat this was still a Kismesis and there was no budging on that. Dave wouldn’t have had to protect him if he didn't put him in danger in the first place. Karkat shook his head and cleared his thoughts before responding. “I- Whatever fuckface, I still hate you and so far in the ‘getting to know you’ department that hasn’t changed either.” Karkat crossed his arms and hoped that his blush would fade soon.

“Well, it's not like I’m expecting that to change right away anyway, to be honest.” Dave continued the call to his car. He held open Karkat's door with a smirk before getting in himself and heading over to the restaurant that he had made reservations at.

Karkat had just completely forgotten about how fucking wealthy Dave is with his nice car. Karkat was somewhat surprised by Dave holding the door for him but could have gone without the smug smirk. Karkat glared at him as he sat down and waited for Dave to get into the car. “So where are we going anyway?” Karkat decided that he would drop the topic of John for now but he will pick it back up later.

“You really don't like surprises do you?” Dave chuckled.

“Well forgive me if I'm suspicious about a surprise from Dave Fucking Strider.” Karkat's voice was thick with sarcasm, and dave swore that he could practically hear Karkat rolling his eyes.

AS they pulled up Karkat was not ready for an Actually fancy place. He half expected something ridiculous but good god. He knew he was way underdressed for this place. It was nerve-wracking, and he couldn't get past the thought that dave had done this on purpose. Karkat was going to open his own door, but somehow dave had opened it for him. Karkat wasn’t sure how he had gotten there so fast. Karkat awkwardly stepped out of the car. He tried focusing on glaring at Dave but honestly, he was more nervous about stepping into the restaurant.

Dave offered Karkat his arm after he stepped out of the car, which Karkat immediately swatted away. “Relax, it's just a place to get food,” Dave smirked.

Karkat tensed realizing just how intimidated he must look right now. His glare returned to Dave once more “I am relaxed!” It was a terrible lie but it was something. “Are we ever going to walk inside?” Dave shrugged and walked inside with Karkat.

“This is going to be interesting.” Dave led Karkat into the restaurant greeting the hostess. “Reservation for two, under Strider.” The hostess looked up at Dave then blushed as she realized who he was.

“Yes, of course right this way sir.” She walked them to a nice table that had red and white roses at the centerpiece. “Your server should be with you shortly.” Dave nodded and with that Karkat and Dave were alone sitting at a table that looked like it had come from a movie. Karkat was awestruck at the beauty of this place. Around them were other patrons, and even live musicians. The restaurant was a modern theme with reds, whites, and grey colors with golden accents on the walls. The cutlery was a deep gold color and the plates had golden floral decorations around the rim.

One thing that Karkat could have less of was the reaction that the waitress had when she saw Dave. Karkat was hoping to Gog that there wasn't going to be a second John incident tonight. It's not like Karkat cares if the hostess was flushing over him, it would just be frustrating to deal with which he guessed wouldn’t be too bad to deal with because it is a hate date after all.”So… Why the Fuck is we at this place…?” Karkat did his best not to appear too impressed, He knows Dave can afford this. He just hopes that they aren’t going dutch, his budget wouldn’t allow for this kind of luxury spending.

Dave relaxed in his seat and shrugged his shoulders. “It's nice, and the food is good.” Karkat rolled his eyes at Dave’s boring response. “Anyway, tell me all about Karkat. Who is he, what does he like to do for fun? Toilet paper up or down, all that shit.”

“What? Like you don't know enough about me? You know where I work, my preferred career choice, my interest in books and shit- what exactly do I know about you? All I know is you're the dick who picks out the books for the place I work and annoyingly the boss of the series I auditioned for.” Karkat would have mentioned ‘the guy who fucked my neighbor’ but they had agreed to drop the topic for now. “Oh, and you seem to make weird bets that you couldn't possibly win, hence why I'm here in the fucking first place.”

Dave chuckled “wow you really got my whole character persona down to the T” Dave sat up in his seat and leaned over the table resting on his elbows. “You wanna know about me? Okay, I’m 24. I started off making shitty comics when i was 12, and by the time i was 16 i got my first film offer based off of said shitty comic series. But i declined it and decided to produce it on my own. I pitched it to some local production studios in Texas, where i lived at the time with the condition to keep creative rights and direct. When i was 17 I finally had a budget and contract written. When i was 19 the film was finally finished and now I'm trying to do some more serious works.” Dave shrugged and sat back once more. “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff started my career, but I never really intended to have this career, Actually i wanted… Well nah, nevermind you probably don't care about that.” Their waitress came over and poured the two of them a glass of water and gave them their menus, before walking off.

Karkat groaned when Dave stopped talking mid-sentence.”Okay, idiot, you cant just stop a fucking sentence midway- continue.” Karkat picked up his menu and fidgeted with it trying to look disinterested, but in all honesty, he really did want to know more about Dave. He also couldn’t help feeling nervous about this whole thing, this was a really nice place. Good Gog, and the prices of all this food. What the fuck is everything cooked in molten gold?!

“Well, it's just that I didn't really care to get into the movie business and shit. I…. I kinda wanted to be a paleontologist.” Dave looked at his menu thoughtfully He wondered what Karkat would think of that if he would make fun of him for it like Rose did. Dave used to collect dead thing when he was younger and developed a strong connection to things that had been frozen in time, fossilized and hidden for thousands of years waiting for him to find them. It used to make him so excited and is probably the nerdiest thing about him. He didn't tell many people this about him. Only rose and John knew so… why did he just tell Karkat so easily..?

Out of all of the things that Karkat was anticipating for Dave to say, that definitely was not it. He was expecting something like, being a rapper, Artist, Basically something stupid or just something to bullshit him. Paleontologist was not any of it. “Wait… What the fuck? Really?” Karkat peeked over his menu to glare at Dave cautiously. That and these prices were making him freak out.

“Yeah, I used to have a collection of fossils and dead things, but its all in storage now.”

Karkat wanted to see Dave's expression, anything to let him know if it was true or not. But the Damn shades that plagued this dude face once again prevented him from finding out. “You really do wear those fucking things everywhere…” Karkat grumbled to himself. “That’s stupid, why the fuck aren't you going and digging up dead things already then.”

 

Dave looked up at Karkat “I mean, I could but I already kinda gave it up. I have other things paying the bills, a huge fanbase, my own production company. And I don't particularly want to go to school for it. Can you imagine all the attention id draw to a college campus?” Dave figured that there were probably worse things that Karkat could have said about it. “Do you know what you want, It’s on me so don’t worry about the price?” Dave didn’t want to get into the whole shades argument again, so he chooses to ignore it.

Karkat flinched at the mentioning of the prices, he knew that Dave could afford it here, and obviously he has enough money based off of the cars, the clothes, the restaurant choice. He stuck his nose back into the menu in search of something that didn’t sound disgusting and wasn’t a salad. “That's a boring fucking answer. You make directing films sound just Fucking miserable.” Karkat couldn’t help but think that it was all just a bunch of excuses. 

The waitress walked over to their table smiling at Dave and asking for their orders. Generally, she just ignored Karkat all together, keeping her body turned towards Dave who was sitting back in his chair with his usual blank emotion. Dave looked up at the waitress, and then back to the menu one more time “I’m going to have the lemon peppered chicken alfredo.” She wrote down the order and reluctantly looked over at Karkat.

“I-I Uh… I’ll have the Ala Primavera….” Karkat ended up ordering the first thing he saw that wasn’t too cheap but not too expensive. He wasn’t ready though, so he just ends ended up sounding indecisive. He had the strongest urge to leave, he felt kind of out of place here. It wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized that this was, in fact, a hate date, and he had totally missed his opportunity to order the most expensive thing on the menu just to fuck with him. Karkat growled to himself and handed the waitress the menu. As the waitress was about to walk away Karkat stopped her. “A-And a glass of champagne.” 

Dave smirked and leaned forward on the table. “So since this is a hate date why don’t you tell me exactly what you hate so much about me Kar-kitten?” 

Karkat couldn't help but blush, having a hard time comprehending how Dave could ask such a question so easily. “W-What?” Karkat actually growled at the nickname. “Don't fucking call me that. You know My Damn name.” He took a deep breath. “ Everything. I hate Everything about you. From your stupid shined shoes, all the way to your dorky fucking Sunglasses that you just have to Fucking wear everywhere.”

“Awh, dude no. These shades are hella cool, and wow very specific there Shakespeare.” Dave’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, and once again he was sporting his signature teasing smirk.

“The list is too fucking long Dave. I’m Not going to sit here and draw you a fucking diagram on every little fucking thing I hate about you and I don't care what shades you wear. If you wear them indoors you're a fucking Trash Heap.”

The waitress came back with Karkatss champagne, after setting down the glass she places her had on top of Dave's. With a smile, she says “ If you need anything else, please just let me know.” She drags her finger across Daves' hand before leaving.

“Okay well, I figured it would be more specific? Like I hate that your always a prick when I'm trying to be nice. And I hate that your so conceded and think everything I do has something to do with you. And the shades aren’t trash, your opinion is.” Wow, Dave couldn’t help but feel like that last part might have been crossing a line, but John games him these shades. They are special to him.

Karkat, on the other hand, was, of course, offended and grumpy, but also giddy with excitement. He wanted to punch Dave in his stupid fucking face- but it also seemed like Dave wanted to punch him too. It was working! This was like a real hate date with a Kismesis Karkat took a slow sip of his drink, because this was going to be a fucking ride. “Really, Dave? I’m confused, Like have you fucking met your self-centered ass? Just like everything you do to be the ‘cool dude’ and the fucking shit I've had to witness so far. Its fucking embarrassing.” Karkat was going to refer to the one night stands but once again held back for the sake of his promise earlier. Karkat knew he had to be careful talking to specifically, he didn't want to bring up Dave’s friend crush after Kanaya made him apologize. “Honestly you're the most self-righteous prick I've ever met.”

Dave gritted his teeth slightly before relaxing and regaining his cool. He picked up his glass of water. “Huh,... Self-righteous…” Dave thought out loud before he took a sip of his drink. “Sounds to me like you really know what you're talking about there Kit-Kat. You just know everything there is to know about me so, I must be this huge prick with no redeeming qualities.” Dave sat back in his seat. “This is about me fucking your neighbor, isn't it? Its okay, no need to deny it. You want yourself a piece of strider ass for yourself, don't you? Its okay, ya know all you had to do was ask.” Dave smirked at Karkat from across the table.

“Well shit, at least you're finally admitting it… Woah, wait up a second. I thought we weren’t supposed to talk about that.” Karkat exaggerated his tone to match dave’s from earlier in the night. “And there you go again as if EVERYONE Must want some metaphorical ‘piece of Strider’.” 

“That's because everyone does want a piece of this strider ass and I can prove it.” Dave looked up at Karkat but held his tongue until the waitress came by. Dave looked up at her and gave her a half smile as she set their food down and blushed at dave’s smile.

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Yeah, actually there is” The waitress was leaning on the table with the palms of her hands. Dave put his hand over hers with a smirk. “I don't think this meal would be complete without dessert. So, why don't you give me your number s, I can make an order later.” The waitress blushed and stumbled on her words before scribbling her digits on her notepad and giving it to Dave. After that, she proceeded to rush over to the other waitresses giggling and whispering. Karkat didn’t know what the fuck this prick was going to do but he sure as fuck did not expect that. “Everyone wants a piece of my ass and so do you even if it's in a weird hate love kind of way.” Dave set the piece of paper aside, with no intention of actually taking it home with him.

Karkat blushed just from being in the presence of that situation. Fuck it felt like he was being intrusive. He took a big gulp of his campaign to try and gather a response to the whole event. “That doesn’t prove shit!”

Dave chuckled at Karkat's response, or better yet a lack thereof.”Aww, don't be too jealous. I don't plan on going through with it.” Dave would have winked, but y' know... Shades. Dave started to eat his meal, watching as Oarkat’s face turned several shades of a dark red color.

“Why would I be jealous, that matespritship stuff. My feelings are definitely black, not red. We’ve gone over this how many times?! Jegus…” Karkat muttered the last part before actually eating his meal. He wasn’t sure what was in it exactly but it wasn't half bad.

Dave chuckled and kept eating, talking with his mouth half full. “Right, Kissma-whatever” Dave smirked and swallowed. “You know this might actually work out. Your kind of an asshole and I like watching you flip your shit over nothing.”

“kismesis” Karkat corrected. “And you're a fucking prick.” Karkat rolled his eyes, Dave is obviously saying it wrong on purpose at this point, there’s no way he isn't getting it by now.

“Well, I heard a prick from a prick is good luck.” Dave shifted in his seat accidentally hitting Karkat's foot with his own. “Whoops.”

Karkat sputtered for a response “Seriously do you even have a filter?!” Karkat kicked Dave back underneath of the table, who just chuckled. “Fucking dumbass…” Karkat grumbled.

By the time that they both finished their meals, and the waitress dropped off their check the two of them were both slinging insults and laughing at each other's stupidity easily. “So tell me, I didn’t do too bad for my first hate date right?” Dave chuckled, as they walked back to his car.

Karkat glowered at Dave’s stupid smirk. “I thought you didn’t know how hate dates work.” 

“Have you ever been on a hate date before?” Dave raised an eyebrow over the rim of his shades.

“W-What? Of course, I’ve been on a hate date before… It's just… been a while.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Well, then how am I doing?” Dave opened the passenger side door for Karkat. Who glared at him before stepping in. 

“You're the fucking worst.” Dave chuckled and shut the door. In all honesty, it was one of the better hate dates Karkat had ever been on. Considering that the last one he was on was with Kanaya a few years ago and they are not in moirallegiance with each other.

Dave got into the car and they made their way back to Karkat’s apartment. As promised Dave walked Karkat to his door to make sure the neighbor wasn’t waiting for them. The two of them stood awkwardly together for a moment.

“So, do I get a goodnight kiss?” dave waggled his eyebrows teasingly as Karkat opened the door.

“What are you talking about your idiot?” Karkat opened the door to his apartment and stepped in turning around to see Dave leaning closer. Karkat’s face flushed. “Ugh! Fuck off!!!” Karkat shoved Dave’s face away and slammed the door. Dave stumbled back slightly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Your loss dude,” Dave smirked and started to head back to his car. Karkat leaned against the door his heart beating so fast. His face so red he feels like he is overheating. This felt different. Different than the other times he thought he had black feelings. It was new, strange, and he doesn't like it. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me….”


	15. Reunion

Dave Strider is currently sitting on the edge of his bed. He lays back and stretches his arms over his head with his eyes closed. His day was normal all things considering. They finally have everyone casted for his new movie, and they are starting to finish up their production preparations. As Dave laid there sprawled out on his bed he couldn’t help but have his thoughts drift to the more troublesome things happening in his life.

Why did he go on that date with Karkat… more importantly why did he lie to John about it. Dave wondered what is it that he really wants from all of this. Does he even want to move on from John? Is that even possible for him? Does he want to feel more for Karkat than he does now? It's been 3 days since he and Karkat went on that date and it seems like it's only made things more awkward between them.

Dave thinks about John, What if John did want him. What if John would be jealous of Karkat. Jealous of their date. Daves hands travel down to his pants, loosening the button and pulling down the zipper. He lifts his hips and slides his pants down, kicking them to the floor. Next he grips his shirt from the bottom hem, lifting his shoulders and pulling it off. He tosses it to the floor. Dave removes his shades, and swipes his tongue from the bottom of the palm of his hand to the tips of his middle and index finger. He slides the two fingers in his mouth and swirls his tongue around them. His other hand goes down to his boxers sliding them down mid thigh. Dave lets go of the fingers in his mouth and hisses at the slightly cool air on his growing erection. His wet hand reaches down and strokes his cock to life slowly. Dave rests his head back and lets out a sigh.

Dave’s hand glides along his length when it reaches the top he brushes his thumb over the tip, arching his back into the motion. He thinks of John, of when they were fifteen, when they kissed in his bed. He imagined John now leaning over him, John jerking him off, kissing his neck and collar. John kissing him like he did before when they were younger. His hand pumps faster, his heart rate quickens. He thinks of John straddling his waist, with nothing but that dorky smile and crooked glasses. 

Dave groans and runs his free hand through his hair gripping it as he gets closer to release. He works himself faster, rolling his hips into his hand. His breath is heavy, as he breathes Johns name. He wishes that John was riding him, kissing his neck, pulling at his hair “Fuck~...John~” John rolling his hips against dave's, while he touches himself above him. Dave’s eyes squeeze shut tight, his back arches and his hips roll one last time as he cums. The mess he leaves sticking to his hand and stomach. Dave opens his eys slowly to see that he is once again alone. John isn’t there, and if he was he would never think about dave the way dave thinks of him. Dave reaches for some tissues from his night stand and wipes away the evidence. He lays back again and pulls up his boxers.

Dave closes his eyes and imagines john laying next to him. He reaches for him. Dave’s attention is averted as he hears a sound coming from his office and he opens his eyes.  
With a sigh, he stands up and makes his way over to his dresser and grabs a pair of black and red joggers. He steps into them, sliding them on and letting them rest loosely on his hips. Dave walks into the office, hearing the notification sound coming from his computer it's John Dave coughs awkwardly to himself before opening the message thread. 

EB: Hey! Are you busy right now?

EB: Dave please be awake I need your help!

TG: me busy at 10 o’clock at night 

TG: nah not at all in a goddamn night owl

TG: bird of fucking prey.

EB: Dave!

TG: what’s up

EB: Okay this might be really last minute, but I'm in town right now. 

EB: I had a meeting with my manager and Vriska was supposed to be here and book us a hotel but she isn't here I can't get ahold of her.

EB: And I'm kind of stranded on a Figueroa St. Do you think you could pick me up so I can crash with you tonight?

TG: yeah, of course, man I'll be there in like 15 mins

Dave ran to his room grabbing a random shirt from his dresser, one that just so happens to be the broken record shirt he used to wear so often when he was younger. He couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. Dave smirked at the irony and throwing it on. His heart was pounding, this is the first time is going to see John since the wedding. He grabbed his shades sliding them on and made sure to grab his phone and wallet. Before getting into the elevator to the garage. Dave pulled out his phone from the pocket of his joggers.

EB: Thanks, Dave! Really you're a lifesaver!

TG: no problem what's a best bro for

TG: im on my way where are you at specifically

EB: I'm near the shopping circle, where the Target is, I'm sitting on a bench near the road.

TG: okay i’ll be there soon be careful of weirdos

Dave hopped into his black BMW and started making his way out to John. As he got closer and closer his heart started pounding harder and harder.

⇒ Earlier that day ⇐ 

John Egbert is currently sitting in his home alone. Like he is most evenings now a days. John has been working on his new comedy routine but after a month of writer's block he hasn't gotten far. As John sits at his desk he wonders when the last time he and his wife spent time together. It has to be over two months ago. John sighed and stood up shutting his laptop and making his way into the kitchen. He looked over at the microwave clock. Its 2pm and he hasn’t heard anything from Vriska all day. The long periods of silence between the two of them is something that is becoming straining on their relationship. 

What has his life become? Is he happy spending every day waiting to find out if he wife will be coming home or not? If someone had told him what his life would be like now, ten years ago. He probably wouldn’t have believed them. Though ten years ago he would have been in Texas happy with Dave with no clue who Vriska is. John leans on the counter and checks his phone. No new messages.

John to Vriska: “Hey, do you think you’ll be home tonight?”  
“Seriously Vriska, what’s going on?”

“Ughhh!!!” John groans out in frustration. It’s probably safe for him to assume that Vriska won’t be home tonight, and most likely won't be home tomorrow either. He looks through his phone opening the pesterchum app and opening up his recent messages with Dave. John reads their messages 

EB: We just have to find a place to stay.

TG: nice, can't wait for all the shitty pranks.

TG: but seriously we should meet up soon

EB: Yeah definitely! Maybe you can help me go house hunting :B

After giving it some thought John decides to take a trip to the city. Maybe he can meet with Dave. While he is there he can visit his manager, something that he should have done a long time ago. 

⇒

Four hours and one meeting later and John is waiting for Dave to pick him up. John sits on a bench with a backpack that has a change of clothes and pajamas inside of it. John’s heart is fluttering in his chest as he becomes more and more nervous about seeing Dave in person after so long. Has dave changed? What if Dave is dating someone and just hasn’t said anything to him about it. John’s hands tightened into fists on his lap. He wondered if this whole thing was an awful idea. 

John often finds himself alone in his day to day life, The only people he has kept in somewhat consistent contact with have been Jade and sometimes Jake. John has pretty much found himself living the life that his dad was. A lonely guy who works, then stays at home, cooking, cleaning, mowing the lawn, washing his car. John doesn’t even play the piano anymore. The only difference between John and his dad at this point is that John’s wife is alive and that his dad at least had him there. John is always alone. 

That same loneliness is partly what convinced him to come to LA today, convinced him to lie to dave to get him to let him stay the night. Vriska has no idea where John is, there was no plan for her to book the hotel. It was the only thing that John could think of to justify his request.

In Front of John, a black BMW pulled up at the side of the road. It was an amazingly expensive looking car. John stood up, wondering if that was Dave or not. The passenger side window rolled down. John took that as a sign to get closer. He picked up his backpack and walked up to the window, leaning over to see inside. 

“How much do you cost for a night?” John saw Dave smirking up at him. John laughed and for the first time in a long time, he smiled like he used to.

“More than you can afford, but since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a discount.” John winked at Dave from behind his glasses and opened the passenger side door and got in. 

“Must be my lucky night.” Dave pulled out of his parking spot as John put his seat belt on. As they were driving John found himself staring at Dave. He looks almost exactly the same. He is tall, His musculature is lean but built for speed.he still wears his shades, and he still has that red and white baseball tee with the record on it. Dave really is the same Dave, maybe even the same Dave who used to turn down the confessions of others. “See something you like?” John blushed and started laughing nervously.

“W-what are you talking about? It's just been so long. You haven’t changed a bit.” The one thing that John had forgotten is that with those shades it’s hard to tell when Dave is looking at him back. John turns to look out the window as Dave drives past the lit buildings and store fronts of the city.

“You haven't changed much either, but I think I'm seeing some grey.’ 

'what, no way dude! John pulled out his phone and looked at himself trying to see if Dave was telling the truth or not. “How can you even see anything with those shades on. Is it even safe for you to be wearing those driving at night?” Dave pulled into the parking garage and turned off the car. 

“Relax Egderp, I made it here safe didn't I?” Dave stepped out of the car and John followed him to the private elevator. 

“So, this is your new place. And that means this garage is yours?” John looked around the garage at Dave's other cars. 

“Yup, wait till you see the penthouse,” Dave smirked as they stepped into the small elevator. John stood awkwardly, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. 

“You’ve really done well for yourself haven't you.” Dave shrugged and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

“I guess you could say that it's really not all that it's cracked up to be.”

“I don't know man, this seems pretty nice to me so far.” John smiled at Dave with that goofy grin. Dave could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he recalled his fantasy earlier. Somehow it seemed like it was more likely to come true.

The elevator doors opened up to the livingroom of the penthouse. And the two walked in. “Here we are.” John looked around, he saw all the pictures on the walls of all of their friends and photos of him and Dave together. John blushed and smiled wide. 

“Woah! I can't believe you have photos on your walls and not just a bunch of shitty swords” John laughed to himself as he wondered the living space.

“All my swords are on the second floor.” Dave rested his hands in his pockets and watched as John wondered around the living room and kitchen. John opened up the fridge Wich didn't have much in it. But in the freezer, there were hot pockets and Bagel Bites. 

“Hey, you feeling hungry too?” John showed Dave the box of hot pockets.

“Yeah, I could eat. But let's get you set up with a place to sleep tonight.” Dave nodded his head signaling for John to follow him. John put back the hot pockets and hurried behind him. Dave leads John to his room, he flicked on the lights and grabbed his clothes that he had discarded earlier. 

“You can sleep here in my room, I'll take the couch.” John tossed his bag onto the floor next to the bed. 

“ Are you sure…?” John turned to Dave nervously. 

“Yeah, no big deal. This'll be just like when we were kids, sleeping over at your pops house. Only this time there's no curfew.” Dave shrugged and made his way towards the kitchen. “Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll meet you in the living room.”

“Okay, I'll be out soon.” John watched Dave leave. Once the door was shut. John sat down on Dave's bed. He didn't expect Dave to be so neat. When they were younger Daves room was always so messy. John grabbed Dave’s pillow and hugged it close. It smelled sweet like apple blossoms. John smiled put the pillow aside. He grabbed his bag and got changed into a pair of loose-fitting pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

John walked over to Dave's dresser, he observed the items placed on top of it. Two sets of shades, four watches. All of them gifts. He hadn't really noticed how sentimental Dave actually was. John Picked up the shades he had given Dave when they were 13, his thumb brushed over the worn metal frame. After all these years, Dave had kept them. There even in good condition. John set the shades back down and made his way back to the living room. He found Dave sitting on the couch with a serving platter of food placed on the coffee table. 

“Yo figured you might want to get nostalgic and make a movie night out of this.” Dave smiled at John who couldn't help but grin like an idiot back at him. 

“I call dibs on first movie pick!” John jumped over the back of the couch and landed close to Dave.

“Yeah yeah, I figured as much. Egbert always gets to pick the movie.” Dave put his right arm on the back of the couch.

“Well, your going to hate whatever movie we watch so I might as well watch one I like” John picked up the remote and started scrolling through Dave's digital movie library.

“I wouldn't hate it if it didn't suck. At Least when my films are bad they are bad on purpose.” 

“ hahaha, That makes literally no sense Dave! Why do you make bad movies on purpose?!” 

“What can I say I'm a fan of parody award shows, I’m working towards a Razzie.” Everytime John smiled at him Dave's heart fluttered in his chest like a butterfly learning how to use its new wings or something just as fucking cheesy. Dave could never have imagined that this day would come. The day where he and John got to watch movies together like they did before. Where they could laugh and joke with each other without a care in the world.

“Your really somethin’ Dave.” John covered his mouth with his hand to quiet a laugh. “Let's watch Deadpool!” Dave raised an eyebrow at his shades.

“Holy shit, when did you get a good taste in movies?” Dave relaxed on the couch and smirked.

“I’ve always had good taste in movies, you’re the one who had bad taste.” John punched Dave's’ side lightly. Dave bit his lower lip and hoped that he wasn’t blushing. 

Dave turned the lights off, and John started the movie. Half way through and John end up leaning against Dave’s chest. By the end of the movie, John was dozing off leaning all his weight against Dave. “Are you really falling asleep on me dude?” Dave smiled down at John’s sleepy face and crooked glasses.

( For illustration copy paste this link ==> https://aminoapps.com/c/homestuck-hiveswap/page/blog/dave-john-cuddles/x15D_ejT2u3PQ4NknjaJYmgn8NxxJmjdbB )

“No, I'm just resting my eyes…..” John buried his face into Dave’s chest. Dave hoped that John couldn’t hear how fast his heart was actually beating.

“Come on, time to get some sleep. Besides its late…” John groaned and looked up at Dave.

“Carry me……” Dave ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

“Some things never change do they Egderp.” John sat up halfway so Dave could stand up. Dave kneeled down so John could wrap his arms around his shoulders. Just like when they were younger Dave was carrying John piggyback style. “At least there aren’t any stairs this time.”

“You trying to say something?” John laughed and held onto dave tightly.

“Your not the skinny nerd I knew ten years ago that's for sure.” Dave made his way towards his bedroom.

“Hey!” John laughed and against his better Judgement, bit the back of Dave’s neck. Dave let out a choked sound of surprise halfway between a gasp and a moan. His face flushed and he cleared his throat. John bit his lip. He wasn’t sure why he did that, he didn’t even think about it before he did it. There was just something about being so close to Dave. Smelling the faint traces of his cologne, feeling Dave’s hair brush against his cheek, Hearing his heartbeat and feeling how warm his is.

“Don’t make me turn this car around Egbert. You better behave back there or I'm gonna drop you on your ass.” John groaned and pressed his cheek against Dave’s shoulder burying his face in the crook of Dave’s neck.

“You wouldn’t dare.” John’s words were muffled, and no sooner than they were said had Dave let go of his grip on John. John gasped and held onto dave for dear life, dragging him down with him. “DAVE!”

The landed on the bed together, dave laid face up overtop of John, who had landed sideways. “Hahaha, chill man we are on the bed.” Dave moved to sit up and ended up sitting between John’s spread legs. “I wish I could have seen the look on your face.”

“Not cool dude! I was like half asleep! You could have thrown me out of the window and I wouldn’t have known till it was too late!” John’s face was pink with embarrassment as Dave laughed. John bit his lip.

“Well your safe and sound, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Dave had a small smile lingering on his lips, that made John's heart pound in his chest. He didn’t know what to say so he sat there staring at Dave. Dave looked at john’s pink face, he noticed just how kissable john looked right now. His mind went back to when they were younger, and all the times they talked like this before. Dave cleared his throat and stood up. “Well, anyway you should get some sleep it’s late.” dave went to leave but before he could take a step he was stopped by John gently tugging at his wrist.

“Don't go…” Dave turned to look back at John. “Just stay with me, Like old times… remember?” John looked so nervous, Dave had always seen John as the friendly nerd. Outgoing, confident, and attractive. Dave swallowed and raked his free hand through his hair. After a short moment of silence he finally spoke again. “Please..” John’s voice was so small, and all Dave wanted to do was hold him in his arms. Against all of Dave’s better judgement, against everything that Rose had told him. He couldn’t bring himself to leave John alone and vulnerable like this.

“Alright, let me get the light.” John let go of Dave’s wrist and smiled at him softly. Dave just hoped that he was making the right choice.


	16. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy 4/13 Here's another chapter to celebrate!

John Egbert is an aspiring stand up comedian who Currently Just got done performing for his first comedy special. John was walking backstage searching for Dave who had been the director of the shoot. Dave isn’t quite the famous director he wants to be yet, but he did have the budget to hire a small crew to help with recording John’s special. John wanted to know if Dave thought he did well if they got any good footage, but most of all to take advantage of the opportunity he had to hug Dave right now. John saw dave talking with one of the cameramen. John ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders. “Dave! How did I Do?! Did you laugh a lot?” John smiled wide

Dave smirked and leaned back into John’s embrace. “Ya’ did alright” John grumbled and settled for having one arm around Dave's shoulder as they started walking back toward John’s Dressing room. 

“Alright? The crowd was eating out of the palm of my hand! Colonel Sassacre would be proud, I’m certain of it!” John specialized in physical humor and storytelling. 

“Dude, your grandpa fetish is showing.” John laughed and punched Dave lightly in the arm.

“Shut up Dave.” John opened the door to his dressing room laughing, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Vriska standing there. “Oh, Hey Vriska... What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t make it.” John let his arm drop from dave’s shoulder and he took a step back from him. 

Dave kept his face as stoic as possible, though he found it absolutely infuriating that she was interrupting his time with John. “I couldn’t miss your big day John, What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come to support you.” Vriska walked over to john and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. Dave leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

John hugged her back and laughed nervously. “Well, thanks for coming! Umm..” John glanced over at Dave with a red blush on his face. 

“Of coooooooorse” Vriska leaned back from their hug.”Let’s go out to eat, celebrate your special.” John rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

“Well id love to, but I promised Dave’ I’d help him pack up the equipment. He is short staffed, and we wanted to make this as low budget as possible…..” John’s smile was fading as he was explaining because he could tell Vriska was getting angry at him. 

“John. We are going to dinner so you better get ready. Strider is a big boy he can handle it on his own, right Strider?” Vriska shot Dave a sharp look. Dave just shrugged and stayed silent. “Seeeeeeee? It's fine~.” John looked over at Dave with an apologetic look, he didn't think he could get out of this. Once Vriska knew what she wanted she wouldn’t stop till she got it.

“But, Vriska I-” 

“JOHN.” Vriska’s voice was authoritative and strict. “I already made reservations come on get ready.” John swallowed, and started laughing nervously.

“I-I’m sorry Dave you’re okay if I go right…?” Dave shrugged and left John and Vriska alone in the dressing room together. John couldn’t tell if Dave was mad or just annoyed. But he went with Vriska anyway.

Dave spends the next few hours packing up his equipment after his crew had left. It took way longer than if John would have helped him. After packing up the equipment in his car, and returning it back to the studio he works at he finally made his way home. Dave parked his car on the side of the street in front of his apartment complex. It was nothing special, just a small one bedroom apartment. It reminded him of his home in Texas, and the apartment he shared with Dirk.

Dave tossed his keys onto the counter and flopped onto the couch with a sigh, soon falling asleep.

When Dave woke up he pulled out his phone and noticed he had a new message.

Egderp: “Hey, Dave I have something to tell you!”

Strider: “sup”

Egderp: “Vriska and i are getting married!”

==>

Dave Strider switched off the lights of his room before climbing into bed with John. it was a queen sized bed so there was enough room to accommodate the two of them. Dave got comfortable on the other side of the bed. “See just like when we were younger.” John got under the covers and scooted closer to the center of the bed. He was laying on his back and he hadn’t been this nervous for quite a long time.

Dave laughed quietly to himself “Yeah, and we even used to cuddle back then.” Dave Laid on his back as well with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his hips. Dave turned his head to look over at John. he looks like he has something to say.

John had stayed silent for a moment, there are so many things that he wants to talk to dave about. So many questions.“Hey Dave…?” John looked over to see Dave looking at him, Shades still on Dave’s face, but John knew that he was looking at him.

“Yeah?”

“You gonna wear those shades to bed?” John didn’t sound like that was what he really wanted to say. Dave didn’t answer quick enough so he followed up his question with some reasoning. “You’ve always worn them, whenever we had sleepovers before. I’ve never seen you without them… You always promised me that I’d be able to see you without them someday.” John took his own glasses off, folding them and setting them aside. He rolled over to his side to face Dave.

Dave’s heart was starting to beat faster. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer him. Dave rolled over to face John, bringing the two of them closer. The two of them stayed quiet for a moment. Dave looked over at the clock that he had hanging on his wall. It’s a little past 12 am. Officially a new day. “Are you sure it’s what you want?” Dave’s voice was deep and intimate. Just loud enough for John to hear. 

“I’ve always wanted you. To show me that is.” John blushed at the slip of his words. Dave could feel the butterflies in his stomach and the sinking feeling in his chest intensifying.

Dave nodded and slowly slid his shades off of his face, he kept his eyes closed for a moment, before opening them and seeing John staring back at him, wide-eyed. John looked at dave's features. Features he has never seen before. It was too dark for John to make out the color of dave’s eyes, but he could see the slight discoloration of freckles on his cheeks, and the shape of Dave’s eyes. John lifted his hand to caress dave’s cheek. Dave’s face was hot to the touch. John assumed that Dave was probably nervous, or even embarrassed. John moved closer to Dave, so there were less than a few inches between them. for some reason, Dave felt like it was okay to put his arm around John’s waist. They stayed there quietly for a moment. John’s thumb gently brushed Dave’s cheek and dave drew little circles onto John’s back. 

John was biting his lip, his slightly bucked teeth standing out more than usual but it was something Dave loved about him. “Hey, Dave…?” Dave hummed in response. “Can I ask you another question?” John’s voice was a whisper of insecurity, and nerves.

“Yeah, anything.” Dave swallowed and started drawing the circles on John's back to a rhythm.

“Do you think I made a mistake… Marrying Vriska…?” John looked away from Dave with a frown. Daves hand stopped rubbing circles on John’s back and laid flat. Dave didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know the first thing about their relationship. Dave was nervous, and he knew that John was just as nervous, But he didn’t understand why… 

“Do you really want to know the answer? It might not be one you're going to be happy with…” John took a deep breath.

John let his thumb trace along Dave’s jawline, and he nodded. “I want to know…” 

Dave nodded and after a moment of silence, and having every possible outcome playing in his head. He finally spoke. “I think…. If anything it was just too soon? It was pretty sudden. One day I'm filming your comedy special and the next day you're hitched. It's like… that day everything changed.” Dave didn't know if what he said was the right thing. He hoped that his answer was good enough.

John looked into the outline of Dave’s eyes He didn’t know what to do, what was the right thing to do. John felt a mixture of sadness, and frustration at himself. If he would have just told Dave… Maybe they could have been together, Maybe they both would have been happier. John leaned in and closing his eyes His lips pressed against Dave’s cheek. Dave’s heart was beating a mile per minute. They stayed still there quietly, until John pulled away, with a nervous smile and blushing red cheeks. “I-I … I wish you would have told me… “ 

Dave frowned, he didn’t know what it was that John wanted to hear from him. “J-john… I-” Dave was cut off mid-sentence.

“G-Goodnight Dave.” Though it was dark, Dave could hear John was frowning, maybe even holding back tears as he spoke. Dave shifted closer until John’s back pressed against His chest. He wrapped his arm around Johns' waist hugging him tightly. 

“Happy birthday John….” Dave felt John shake as he took in a deep breath. John laced his fingers together with Dave’s.

⇒

John Egbert is currently 15 years old. He woke up in his best friends arms cuddling him closely. John smiled softly and ran a hand through Dave’s hair fondly. He had never noticed that Dave had so many freckles. His shades normally hid them but right now they were crooked on Dave’s face. John let his thumb brush against Dave’s cheek. 

John couldn’t say when he started looking at Dave as more of a lover than a friend, but the fondness came naturally to him. It was easy, comfortable, It just felt right. They were always close, and John hoped that they always will be. John buried his face into Dave’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t know if Dave felt the same, He didn’t know if Dave even liked guys for that matter. But when they kissed last night, Dave didn’t pull away and for that John was grateful. He might even go as far to say the Dave was kissing him back.

John laid there for a while breathing in the sent of Dave’s shitty cologne that was just barely present. He wished that they could stay like this forever. That was until he heard his bedroom door open, or… was it? It was some noise that he didn't recognize.

Actually, this whole situation seemed different than it was supposed to be, John’s body tensed immediately. He didn’t hear the door shut, but a few seconds later he felt his father, no someone else nudge his shoulder. John pretended that he wasn't already awake, wiggling out of Daves grip, faking a yawn. When John looked up he had been expecting to see his father what he really saw was Vriska glaring down at him with a look that made him feel terrible. Her mouth was moving but John couldn’t hear what she was saying at all.

Then he woke up for real this time. John Egbert is actually 24 years old and he just woke up in his best friends arms, his face buried in Dave’s chest. Dave’s arms are wrapped around him warmly, his head leaning on Johns. He could feel Dave’s breathing pattern, feel his body heat, he could smell Dave's apple blossom laundry detergent, and the faintest hint of an expensive cologne. John relaxed in Dave’s arms.

He thought about his dream, about last night and the answers Dave had given him. Then John realized that Dave wasn’t wearing his shades. John wiggled back enough to see Dave’s face is lit up by the morning light that seeped in through the blinds of his bedroom window. Dave’s eyelashes are blonde, his eyebrows are blonde, He has so many freckles. 

John’s attention was ripped away when he heard his phone vibrating on the side table. He twisted his body to reach the phone and checked to see who was calling him. 

Vriska 

John took a deep breath as he felt his phone buzzing in his hand… John declined the phone call and turned his phone on silent before twisting around to place his phone back where it was. This time, John won’t let someone take this moment away from him. Not on his birthday. John laid back down looking at Dave and petting his hair like he did so many years ago. 

About half an hour later Dave started waking up, he pulled John close and entangled their legs together, grumbling and groaning at the morning light. “Dave, are you waking up?” John blushed and whispered in Dave’s ear.

“Hmmmmm” Dave groaned and slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light. “Unfortunately….” Dave rubbed his eyes, before looking at John’s blushing face. “What?” 

John stared into Dave's eyes in silence, he was completely overtaken by Red. The color that he had come to associate dave with throughout their friendship, the color of passion, of emotion, of love, of hate. The color of Dave. John understood now why Dave kept on those shades for his whole life. “Dave….” Dave raised an eyebrow before he himself realized that he wasn’t wearing shades. His eyes widened and he looked away from John. 

“Right. I forgot about that… I know its weird.” John’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Dave, your eyes aren’t weird. To be honest they kind of fit you better than I would have imagined.I wish you would have shown me them sooner.” Dave looked back at John. This is the first time that he is seeing John without his shades, but he had never seen just how blue john’s eyes were. Dave blushed, but he tried to keep a straight face because he knew that without shades John could read every emotion that Dave was feeling right now. John blushed and started laughing nervously. “Don’t look so serious, Dave it's embarrassing me.” John smiled at Dave softly. 

Dave smirked at John and shook his head. “You’re the one staring like I might disappear.” John laughed.

“Well, I thought the world would end the day you didn't wear your shades around me. There’s still time for you to explode.” Dave rolled his eyes and for the first time, someone could actually see him do it. “Did you just- Have you been rolling your eyes at me this whole time? While I couldn't see.” John sat up and poked at Dave's chest. 

Dave laid on his back looking up at John casually. “Maybe, not like you could tell. What difference would it make?” John poked at Daves' chest again.

“It would make all the difference!” John groaned and rolled his eyes before laughing.

Dave sat up and found his shades on the other side of the bed, and slid them on his face. He might have had the courage to show John, but maybe it’s cool if he still wears them. “Anyway, wanna go to Rose’s place for breakfast?”

John smiled wide and nodded. “Yeah! Do you think she is there?” 

“Maybe, she is there half the time.” Dave pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed. He made his way over to his closet, picking out some clothes and holding them under his arm.

“Okay, sweet!” John also got out of bed and pulled his clothes out of his bag and laid them out on top of the bed. John pulled his tank top off over his head and started to get undressed. “I haven't seen her in so, long. Maybe we can say hi to Jake too!” Dave looked over at John, who was stripping down and blushed furiously, he quickly turned back around and made his way over to his dresser. 

“Yeah, we can do whatever you want today. It is your birthday man.” Dave grabbed a watch off of the top of his dresser and swapped out his current shades for the pair that John had given him on his 13th birthday. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, I'll meet you in the living room. 

“Okay!” John smiled at Dave as he slid his shirt on, and Dave quickly made his way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

This whole thing felt like a dream, he thought maybe last night was a dream, that maybe he was still sleeping. That there is no possible way that John Egbert would be in his room sleeping next to him, cuddling with him last night, laughing with him this morning. It all feels too good to be true. And it is, No matter how close dave feels with John, and no matter if John had any feelings for dave or not. He is still married, John is still with Vriska and they lost their chance to be together.

⇒

Karkat Vantas is currently working at the cafe for the morning shift. His most despised shift of all time, though it is around 11 am. The morning rush is calming down and he is finally able to take a second to clean the machines and wipe down the counters. Rose is sitting down where Dave usually sits and is reading one of the books that were placed on the shelves of the cafe. 

Karkat has had quite a few small awkward interactions with Dave recently. Ever since their date Karkat’s had a hard time understanding what he is feeling towards Dave. He’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t want Dave to be his Kismeiss but… If not that then what else could Dave be to him?

Karkat started washing some of the dishes when he heard the front doors ring. He looked over and saw Dave walking in with someone who looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he knew him from. The tall dark haired guy had his arm around Dave's shoulders and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and blue jeans. Dave was even smiling back at him. Karkat felt a pain in his chest. His eyebrows furrowed and he set down the cup he was washing. If Karkat wanted to be dave’s Kismeiss…. Then why does it hurt so much to see him smiling at someone else…?

“Rose!” John let go of dave and walked over to where Rose was sitting. She looked up from her book and smiled. Dave followed John, with his hands in his pockets.

“John, what a surprise.” Rose stood up and gave John a hug. Karkat watched the interaction silently… John..John... He knew the name was important, but he couldn’t think of anything other than his neighbor. “What brings you here?” 

“I was in the neighborhood, and thought I’d stop by!”John smiled at Rose. Dave glanced over at Karkat, who immediately averted his eyes after Dave had noticed him.

“Well, It’s nice to see you. Happy birthday, you’ve finally caught up with the rest of us.” Rose smiled softly at John and sat back down with her book. “Go ahead and grab something to eat, and come sit down. We have quite a lot to catch up on.” 

“Okay!” John and Dave made their way over to the counter where Karkat was. Karkat’s eyes followed them cautiously as they approached. He whispered small curses and complaints under his breath until they were too close.

“What do you want.” Karkat’s voice was standoffish and blunt. John smiled awkwardly and started looking over the menu. Karkat was glaring daggers at Dave.

“Woah, someone’s in a shit mood again,” Dave smirked at Karkat.

“WOW, what tipped you off? My charming fucking smile?” John bit his lip and looked at the two of them.

“Awh, kit kat still cant take a joke.” Karkat’s brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth.

“Fuck off Strider, Get something or Get out of the way!”Karkat crossed his arms, changing to a more defensive position.

“Dave….” John spoke softly and looked at Karkat apologetically. “Don't mind Dave he is just a prick sometimes.” John nudged dave with his elbow and smiled at him. Dave stopped smirking and smiled back. Karkat stood there dumbfounded. Who the fucks this guy, and why the fuck is Dave so different around him?! “Anyway, I'll have a croissant with a house brew coffee, cream no sugar.” Karkat rung up the order and as John went to get out his wallet dave stopped him.

“Nah, it's cool I'm paying.” Karkat gave Dave an exasperated look.

“Thanks, Dave! I’m gonna go sit with Rose.” John smiled at dave wide and then went back over to talk to Rose. 

“What the fuck was that?! Since when do you fucking behave yourself around anyone?” Karkat scoffed and started making John’s coffee.

“You ever heard of the term ‘ treat others how you want to be treated’?” Dave leaned on the counter with his hands in his pockets.

“Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean.” Karkat looked over at Dave trying to get some answers out of him. Why the fuck was he being so evasive, Is this guy his new one night stand or something?

“Nah, can't say I do. I'm gonna have my regular latte by the way and no goddamn pumpkin spice. It's out of season.” Dave put some cash on the counter and started to walk over to the table where John and Rose were talking. “Keep the change” Karkat gritted his teeth, his shift couldn't get done fast enough.


	17. Jealousy

John Egbert walked back over to sit with Rose. As he approached he turned back to look at Dave and the barista talking. The barista looked really familiar but he couldn’t quite remember where he had seen him before. John sat down across from Rose. “Hey, uh… Who is the barista?” John smiled and folded his arms, and leaning them on the table.

“Oh, that's Karkat. He’s a relatively new employee, but previously a frequent customer. Why do you ask?” Rose set down the book she was reading and picked the cup of tea in front of her, sipping it carefully.

“Well. I just don’t see Dave embracing people outside of our friend group often… I mean, he is rude but from the looks of it he kind of enjoys the banter…” John looked over at Dave thoughtfully. Rose watched John and looked at Dave as well. 

“I guess you could say they are quite close. They are always bickering like that since day one really.” John bit his lip again, wondering if Dave likes him as a friend or more than that. John forced himself to look away, feeling guilty. He shouldn’t be thinking about him like this anymore. 

“Oh, well what do you think? Is it a thing?” John’s tone was playful, and he smiled at her wide.

“Well you’ve read the article haven’t you? It just might be a thing. Dave has always been quite a private person, I'm sure if he wanted us to know he would tell us. Though if it is a thing, he is hardly being subtle.” Rose sipped her coffee and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. John had intended for it to be a joke. He stopped smiling when he realized that Rose wasn’t joking, because it all suddenly clicked. That's the guy from the newspaper article he read. John turned to see Dave walking back over but ended up locking eyes with the barista. John knew it would be best to look away but he couldn't. He just stared until the guy rolled his eyes and went in the back.

Dave pulled over a chair and sat down in it next to John, who smiled at him. “So, you both done shit talking or what?” John stumbled on his words as he was trying to come up with a response but Rose beat him to the punch

“Oh, quite done. Besides, we need to figure out what we are doing for John’s birthday tonight.” Rose looked over at John with an almost motherly smile. Dave nodded slowly and slouched in his seat.

“So what do you want to do, John? A romantic walk on the beach, go drinking at Dirk’s club, Strip club? I know a few ladies that would give a dork like you a discount.” Dave wiggled his eyebrows at John, who couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Rose raised an eyebrow at Dave curiously.

“Haha! Well, Going to Jake and Dirk’s club would be cool! Besides, I want to see Jake anyway. Ummmm….. But a romantic walk on the beach is tempting.” John raised his eyebrows back at Dave who......... Is Dave blushing right now?! John smiled wide as he saw Dave’s totally lame reaction. 

“Okay, the club it is then. Will you be bringing Vriska with you?” and there it was, the cue for John to remember that he ignored Vriska’s phone call this morning… He knows he should probably call her back but right now he just wants to be with his friends.

“I don't think so, she is pretty busy with work and hasn’t really had the time to even text me back recently… “ John noticed how the tone of the room shifted, and how Dave was back to being a blank stoic wall again. “B-But I really don't want to think about that! It's my birthday and I just want to have fun with my best friends!” Rose smiled at John and nodded. 

“Alright well, I'll get the preparations started for tonight if you both want to go have some fun together today.” Rose finished her drink and stood up. “For now though I do have to get going, I will see you later tonight… Oh, and brother, I don’t have to tell you to behave do I?” 

“ If you did, do you think I’d listen?” Dave shrugged his shoulders haphazardly.

“O...kay, well thanks, Rose!” John smiled at her and Dave nodded at her before she made her way out of the coffee shop. 

“So, what does Egbert want to do for his 24th birthday?” Dave sat up and rested his elbows on the table, bringing him and John closer together. John smiled with a slight blush on his face.

“I Dunno… Anything will be good as long as I’m with y- my best bro.” John bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Well, I-” Dave was cut off by Karkat roughly placing John’s croissant between the two of them. John and Dave leaned back. Dave looked up to see Karkat's pissed off face, witch seemed even more pissy than usual. 

“Croissant, Coffee cream no sugar, and Fuck face’s usual.” Karkat set the coffee’s down and crossed his arms.

“R-Right, thanks…” John looked down at his order awkwardly, he couldn’t bring himself to look at him after the awkward staring that happened.

“Wow, thanks kit-kat. Couldn’t have been any less considerate.” Dave sat back and crossed his arms, putting some distance between himself and John. Karkat groaned. 

“What do you expect? You're not getting anything less than the Highest quality ‘fuck you’ when I’m working. So look less surprised when you get what you deserve.” John looked over at Dave expecting him to be pissed off but to his surprise… Dave looked like he was enjoying it Like he was happy with that answer… and is Kit-Kat like, a pet name?

“Silly me, now will you excuse yourself we’re kind of in the middle of a conversation.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, fuck off Strider… and whoever you are..” Karkat grumbled the last part and shot a glare at John. John spoke up before he knew what was best for him. 

“I’m John.” Dave for a moment looked somewhat nervous. 

“Oh, Another John. Why am I not surprised. He’s blue too huh Dave?” Karkas voice was thick with sarcasm. John furrowed his brows for a moment confused, was there another John that Dave is friends with….?

Dave’s jaw clenched and his heart was pounding, the second to the last thing he wanted was for these two to meet. And the absolute last thing he wanted was for John to find out about his string of one night stands. Most of all the one he had with Karkat’s neighbor. “Yeah, yeah get back to work Vant-ass.” Dave tried his best to play it off like nothing was wrong. Its cool, He is cool, This whole thing is chiller than the Arctic in winter.

“Tch…How original...” Karkat went back behind the counter and John kept looking at Dave curiously. 

“What was that about?” John sipped his coffee to make it look like he cared less than he did. Dave shrugged and sipped his coffee too.

“I don't know, the guy is fucking weird. He called me grandpa the first time we met so for all I know he’s just making shit up. Poor guy probably doesn't even know where he is right now.” Dave smirked as he joked, and even though John still felt uneasy about the whole situation. It made him feel better to see Dave acting normal again. “But really man, what do you want to do for your birthday? And don't worry about money I got this.” 

“Hmm…” John started getting lost in thought as he tried to figure it out. Then it hit him. “Do you think you could get me a private theater?” Dave smirked and set down his coffee. 

“I can make it happen… What are you thinkin'?” John grinned at Dave. 

“Can you get an Imax theater? With surround sound?” Dave smiled at John and nodded.

“Yeah I can get it set up, but what movie do you even want to see?” Dave raised a brow over his shades and John grinned back at him mischievously.

Karkat watched the two from a distance, trying hard to remember why this guy was so important. Or at least come up with and explanation as to why Dave is acting so fucking nice…. His name is John… and didn’t he say Dave’s his... Best bro. “Oh, my fucking gog… It's him…” Karkat whispered to himself. His eyes widened at the sight of the two of them talking. He remembered the photo of John that was hanging in Dave's apartment. The conversation between Dave and Rose…. This is the guy Dave’s in love with.

 

⇒

“Ghost rider…. You're really having me do this to watch Ghost rider in a theater?” Dave’s tone was completely dead panned as the two of them grabbed the popcorn and some snacks from the concession stand. Around them is a small crowd of people who have recognized Dave and were trying to get his attention with no success due to the theater employees keeping them back. “I mean, it's your birthday and all, but I'm just saying. You could watch anything.” John laughed off Dave’s criticisms and picked up their popcorn.

“Dave you know my biggest regret from 2007 was not seeing this in theaters.” Dave nodded as John spoke.

“Yeah, but its been like eleven years man, haven't you seen it yet?” Dave grabbed some Reese's cups and the two of them were them escorted to their theater. 

“Well, yeah of course I have. But it’s going to be way better in a theater dude!” John smiled and put his arm around Dave's shoulder as they walked. Dave found himself at a loss for words and settled with sighing as they made their way up the stairs to the seats in the center of the theater John let his hand fall from Dave’s shoulders.

“It's your birthday man, if you wanna jerk it to Nick cage in a dark theater with your best friend next to you then you got it.” John blushed and threw a handful of popcorn at Dave, who just laughed.

“Dave!” John sat down and Dave sat next to him. 

“Awh, it’s all good I won’t kink-shame you. I get it your married, there’s just somethings a man’s gotta do in private. Its cool man we‘re both dudes, I know how it is. Ya wanna try something new, something exciting.” Dave threw his arm around John and pulled him close. “Ya don't gotta hide it from me.” John’s face went bright red and he began stuttering with his words. When he couldn't think of anything in response he leaned into Dave's hug and picked up a piece of popcorn.

“Y-You know what? Your right, you know what would really make me happy Dave?” John lifted the popcorn to Dave’s lips. Dave glanced at it hesitantly but parted his lips. As the lights dimmed in the theater John slowly pushed it into Dave’s mouth. Dave felt his heart racing in his chest, he felt the butterflies churning in his stomach and the warmth growing on his cheeks. “I want you to shut up and watch the movie.” John smiled at him, as the opening credits of the film started. 

Dave did exactly what he was told, though not entirely because John said so. Mostly because Dave could feel the slight tightness in his pants, and the last thing he wanted was for John to notice it. Dave adjusted his position and John leaned on his shoulder comfortably, with Dave’s arm around him. Lucky for Dave this movie was the biggest turnoff he could have asked for.

⇒

Karkat is currently walking back to his apartment from his shift at the Cafe. His mind cluttered with thoughts about Dave and how he really feels about him. There are few things that Karkat knows for sure in this world, but he knows he really does hate Dave. Though he also knows that for some reason he feels fond of dave at the same time… Like having him around makes him feel complete... Karkat pushed open the door to his apartment complex and started making his way up the stairs. 

How can he hate someone so much, but also kind of admire them…. Karkat groaned and ruffled his hair. He walked up to his floor and cautiously looked around. Ever since Dave and His neighbor fought Karkat has had to really watch his back. A blue-blooded troll with anger issues is not the kind of troll you want to be on bad terms with. Karkat quickly walked over to his door, unlocking it swiftly and locking it behind him once inside. He sighs, and walks over to his couch and sits down. 

Out of all the things that could happen at work, why did Dave have to show up with John today? Was it Dave’s way of trying to hurt him, was he finally accepting the Kismesis offer? Maybe that's why Dave was acting so different, it was just to make Karkat mad. Though, if anything it only made him feel hurt and confused. Karkat pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text message from Kanaya.

“Hello, Rose invited me to a gathering tonight and I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind coming with me. I don’t know Rose’s friends and I’d hate to feel like a wallflower.”

Karkat read the message over twice. He doesn’t want to see Dave and John together again… Though this could be his opportunity to get Dave to make a decision, make things clear between them. 

“Yeah, fine whatever, But don’t expect me to be social.” Karkat laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Maybe if it doesn’t go well….. this will make him forget about Dave.

⇒

Dave Strider and John Egbert are 20 years old and are currently at the after party for the viewing of Daves most recent SB&HJ film. Dave is leaning against a wall in the corner of the room, by himself when John found him.

“Dave! What are you doing over here? You should be having fun!” John smiled at him, offering him a whiskey on the rocks. Dave took the drink, and in one swift motion downed it. He set the empty glass on a shelf near him.

“It’s a little crowded for my taste.” Dave shrugged and combed a hand through his hair. John frowned, but as the music shifted he smiled again and grabbed Dave's hand. 

“Let's dance!” Dave raised a brow at John.

“I don't think so, I don't dance.” Dave kept his feet firmly planted on the ground as John tugged his arm gently. 

“Please, for me Dave?” John grinned at Dave with a goofy smile that was just about impossible to refuse. Dave sighed and took a step forward.

“Fine.. you win man.” John lead dave away from the wall and towards the crowd of people. The music got louder as they approached and soon, they were in the thick of it. People dancing, bodies moving to the rhythm of the song. It was some kind of EDM or House music. No words just beat.

John started swaying with the crowd and moving. Dave stood somewhat still, tapping his foot and watching John’s movements. He was completely entranced by him. John moved closer to dave. Putting his hands on Dave's hips, gently encouraging Dave to dance along with him. Dave smirked, It felt like no one was there but them. 

Like most good things in Dave’s life, that feeling of seclusion didn’t last for long. “Oh! There they are, look!” John looked over Dave’s shoulder to see Jade and Vriska shuffling through the crowd to reach them. John let go of Dave’s hips and took a few steps back. Vriska was the first one to reach them, going up to John and wrapping her arms around him. She was already plastered, and dave could swear he could smell the alcohol radiating off of her. 

“Joooooooohn~” Vriska pulled John closer and started kissing his neck. Dave stood by awkwardly. Every time he had to watch them interact like that he felt like he was in a dream, falling backward. Only the feeling never went away, and there was no waking up. 

Jake walked up to Dave and hugged him close. Dave wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her back. “Hey! Where have you been? Rose was looking for you.” Jake smiled up at him. 

“Dancing, with John.” Dave nodded his head towards John and Vriska. Vriska was dancing with John now, pulling on his tie and kissing him occasionally. Jade watched and couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they looked. 

“Well, you can dance with me if you want!” Jade smiled up at him. 

John saw Jade and dave holding each other close, talking, whispering in each other's ears. He had always wondered why they weren’t just together already. They are obviously close, and they obviously like each other. John wiggled out of Vriska’s grasp and as Jake and Dave were distracted with each other, John purposely bumped Jade and Dave walking past them.

Jade jerked forward, and Dave held her tighter. It was an accidental kiss, one that they didn't intend to happen, but once it started Jade closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. John thought it would be a funny prank, and maybe it would have been.. If They had made a big deal about it… If they would have pulled apart and yelled at him. They didn’t even acknowledge he was there. Vriska realized that John was gone and started making her way towards him. “Hey! Get back here, either that or let's go! This party sucks anyway.”

Dave gently pushed jade’s hips back and broke their kiss. He gave her a small sad smile. “You didn’t feel anything..?” Jade took a step back and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. Dave shook his head and frowned. Jade nodded, and when she looked up at him, she still managed to have a smile on her face. “I had to at least try, right?” Dave smirked and patted her head.

“Yeah, Almost got me. But not quite.” Jade giggled and dave looked around to see if John was still around, but he was gone. “Let's go find Rose.”


	18. Equal and opposite Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, I had to think a lot about how I wanted this story to progress and what kind of character development I wanted them all to have. So thanks for being understanding and I hope you enjoy this long chapter.

Dave Strider and John Egbert just finished watching one of the worst films ever made, in Dave's opinion at least. The two made their way out of their private theater walking close together being escorted out the back door by the staff so no one would notice them. Dave thanked the teenager who led them out. John couldn't stop grinning. It had been so long since he had had this much fun! And even longer since he had this much fun with Dave. He looked over at the blonde beside him. Dave has his hands in his pockets, and a straight face but John could still tell he was having fun too. He looped his arm with Dave's and smiled. “Thanks Dave!” 

Dave smirked and did his best to match John's walking speed. “ Yeah no problem, but next year pick something that doesn't suck.” 

“It wasn't that bad! I think you just have something against Nick Cage.” John huffed as they separated their arms, approaching Dave’s car. “Maybe your just jealous that his movies sell better on DVD than yours.’ John mumbled as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Ouch Egbert, it hurt. You don't gotta go for my jugular.” Dave’s voice was dramatic as he laid the acting on thick. He chuckled as he put his seat belt on and started the car. Dave pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “Oh, right..” 

“Hm?” John hummed as he was struggling to get his seat belt on. “Wh-!!! D-dave…” 

John blushed as Dave put his arm around him and pulled him close. He could smell Dave's expensive cologne, and feel the warmth of his body. John’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he looked up into Dave’s shades. “Alright now say 'that movie was cheesy~~!’“ Dave smirked and John gently punched Dave's chest. He still managed to smile through his nerves, hoping that Dave couldn't notice his heart thumping in his chest almost violently. Dave was about to put his phone away but John wrapped his arms around him tightly burying his nose in Dave's neck.

“Thanks Dave… again for everything… I really don't deserve you.” Dave blushed and sat still a moment before hugging him back. He couldn't find the words to say in response so he just hugged him until John pulled back. “Can we get another photo…. But without the shades?” John was very doubtful that Dave would be willing to go through with it but he figured he would ask. Dave has made good on all of his other birthday wishes. 

Dave looked down at John. He is a loss for words, what would John think if he said no? Would he be mad? Would he understand? Dave rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and shook his head no. John, though disappointed just smiled and gave dave a look that read ‘no harm in trying’ before he clicked his seatbelt into place. “We should head to the club, I think everyone should be waiting by now.” 

John nodded and as Dave drove he pretended to look out of the window, but every so often he couldn't help but keep glancing at Dave. This was the best birthday he could ask for, he feels happy but… also, he can't shake the feeling of guilt that is slowly growing in the pit of his stomach.

⇒ 

Karkat and Kanaya have been waiting in the club with rose, Dirk, and Jake for about twenty minutes in the VIP booth. Karkat, against his better judgement is already on his third drink. It was the only thing he could think of that would calm his nervousness. He keeps to himself and every so often Dirk or Jake asks him a question. He would either avoid it or insult someone, but everyone just thinks he's joking. Rose and Kanaya on the other hand are having a great time, and their red romance is beginning to make Karkat feel like the third wheel he is. “Just how fucking long does Dave intend on wasting our goddamn time?!” 

“He texted me a few minutes ago that he and John are on their way.” Dirk leaned forward and grabbed his beer before leaning back against the booth and laying his right arm across the back of it. “Just chill, they'll get here.” Karkat rolled his eyes and realized just how similar the two of them are. Dirk lazily drank the beer, letting his head tilt back with is wrist. 

“Oh! Jade is also on her way here soon! She got off her flight an hour ago and is checking into her hotel. I told her she could stay with us but you know her. The woman is as independent as it gets!” Jake smiled and Karkat groaned he was already regretting this whole situation. He stood up and started walking away from the booth, making his way to the restrooms. Kanaya watched him leave, with words of protest lingering on the tip of her tongue. But she couldn't bring herself to ask him in front of everyone, for fear of embarrassing him. Where is he going, is he okay? Is this about Dave? Are you worried about something? All things she wished she could ask, but knows better than to bring it up in public.

Even though this is his opportunity to get Dave's answer once and for all he really wished he hadn't shown up and just dealt with this at a different time. Though Kanaya was the one who invited him, to him she seems more at home than he thought she would. Before showing up, he kept thinking that the worst case scenario would be that Dave didn’t show up. But there were other worst-case scenarios where Dave does show up with the bucked toothed heart throb.

As Karkat moved he bumped into a tall slender troll wearing a yellow t-shirt. “Fucking watch it!” Karkat turned to face him but he already disappeared back into the crowd. Karkat stood there looking for a moment, wondering who the fuck had the nerve to ignore him. Whatever, the prick is obviously forgettable and not worth the frustration. Karkat made his way to the bar and ordered a glass of water. If he was going to have any resemblance of hope for confronting Dave then he should be sober enough to make coherent sentences at least.

When Karkat made his way back to the booth, Dave and John had shown up together. Karkats face twisted into a frown as he approached. John sat next to Jake while Dave was sitting across from him. Witch so happens to be where Karkat was sitting. “So you finally show up and the first thing you do is piss me off by taking my seat.” Karkat folds his arms as he growls the words just loud enough to be heard over the clubs music.

“Ya move your feet, ya lose your seat. Ever heard of that one?” Dave flashes Karkat a smirk and folds his arms on the table top. “Now maybe if you ask me nicely, and show off some of those acting skills I might find the willpower to move.” Karkat grabbed growled lowly, doubting that anyone could actually hear him.

“I’m not in the mood dipshit…” Karkat looked over at John who was so blatantly staring at the two of them as they spoke. His eyes drifted towards his feet and his folded arms went from something offensive and provoking to seeming more timid and defensive than before. 

Though Dave has been called many things. He knows when a joke has gone stale. Dave stands up, and moves to sit next to john, giving Karkat his spot next to Kanaya back. Karkat sits down quickly and as close to Kanaya as possible. He felt so embarrassed, and even unsure of his own behavior. Normally he wouldn't back down so easily from an argument with Dave of all people. But for some reason… Seeing John and knowing what he means to dave made him feel… Some sort of way…. Not sad, not hopeless, but… maybe… just the tiniest bit...Insecure about his own relationship with Dave. The uncertainty of where they stand just made him feel like he should give up on the argument.

Maybe even give up on Dave.

⇒  
John had been watching Dave and Karkat’s interactions all night, and couldn’t stop thinking about how they interact. The magazine article said that they were on a date but Dave told John that Karkat was just an actor in his new film so…. Why was he getting so jealous. John Downed his drink and ordered another one. The whole time they had been there talking to each other he would catch Karkat sneaking glances at Dave. Though John couldn’t tell if Dave was doing the same, the idea that He may be peeking over at Karkat was driving him crazy.

The whole time John had known Dave, he had never seen Dave date anyone. He had never heard of dave having feelings for someone, Dave never talked to him about sex, or porn, or anything. He always thought that maybe Dave was just happy single, or that when the day came for Dave to be dating he would be ready to see him be happy… But the thought of seeing Dave having happiness with someone other than him made his chest ache. John downed the rest of his drink.

“DAAAVvvveeeeeee~~~~~! Come dance with me.” John grabs dave’s arm and starts pushing him out of the VIP booth towards the dance floor, almost knocking over the empty glasses that sat on the table in front of him in the process. “Pleaseee~” John looked up at Dave, his face flushed from drinking, and his big blue eyes breaking down dave’s defensive barriers. 

“Sure, fine. But take it easy on the liquor after this okay. And I swear if you puke on me I’ll tell Jake about the time you skipped class to pull that fire alarm prank in high school.”

“I won’t I promisee~” John giggled as he recalled that particular prank. Karkat watched as the two of them slowly became absorbed by the ocean of bodies on the dance floor. He suddenly felt as though he was far too sober.

Dave and John started making their way to a place towards the center of the dance floor. There was little space between them and others. Dave usually sticks to the bar and sits at the stools when he comes. Being on the floor is something that he never did unless he was trying to take someone home. Dave, not being much of a dancer sways and nods his head to the beat as he becomes entranced by watching John dance with such energy. John’s dancing was high energy and upbeat even a bit silly to match the music that was thumping in their ears. Every so often John would stumble into dave and start laughing, in those moments Dave was glad he was there to witness him having so much fun. 

As the song playing came to a close, the DJ started speaking and shortly after that the next song was on. It has a more sexual tone then the previous more lighthearted tune. As the song started John placed his hands on Dave's hips and gripped them firmly. Dave shuddered from the sudden movement. At first Dave thought that maybe he was about to lose balance so he held on to him. That was until he felt John’s hands trailing up is midsection, to his chest. Dave looked down at how focused John was on this task and Dave was thankful for the dim colorful lighting in the club. He just hoped that John wouldn’t notice the growing bulge in his pants. He felt like a teenager in puberty getting hard for the first time, everything felt as if no one had ever touched him like this before.

John’s hands found their way to Dave’s shoulders, then they tangled through Dave’s hair, pulling Dave closer to him and forcing their bodies together. Dave rested his hands on John's hips as he watched. Dave was a silent observer, though he knew that John’s just drunk, and it's probably an awful thing to just sit and let John continue. He couldn’t help it, he wants to know what will happen. How many fantasies with this John make come true today. At the same time, he felt like such a fucking creep for letting John do this to him when he’s too drunk to think clearly.

John was staring up at Dave, looking into those aviator shades while he was biting his lip. He pulled dave closer, wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders and began kissing his neck, and tangling a hand into dave’s hair. He could feel how hot and heavy dave’s breathing was becoming, and how the grip dave had on his hips was tightening. John rolled his hips forward and bit down on Dave's neck. John rutting his hips against dave’s erection cause Dave to feel a wave of pleasure he pressed his lips closed and leaned his head on John’s shoulders. John heard dave desperately trying to keep quiet, and breathing heavy.

Dave’s head was swimming, He didn’t know what to do. He felt like all of his dreams were coming true, but also felt disgusting and that he was taking advantage of John in this drunk state. This thing was just going too far, he feels like some creepy fucking pervert who has to get someone drunk in other to have them want him. Dave gripped john’s hips tighter and pulled back from John's grip. John’s hands slid down to dave’s chest as he was pushed apart from him. Dave’s face was a mess of emotion, confusion, and internal conflict. “John calm down, I know i got the body of a god but really…. Are you feeling okay…? Maybe you had too much to drink..” Dave had to raise his voice to be heard over the music. John made a disappointed face at Dave before his hand slid back down to Dave's hips. 

John leaned forward to talk into Dave's ear. “Didn’t you like it?” Dave’s heart began to race. He ran and hand through his now tangled blonde locks.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it. It's just that Everyone's waiting on us it’s your birthday party right?” John bit his lip, his hands found their way up Dave’s shirt, trailing on his bare skin. Over Dave’s abs and up to his chest massaging and toying with his nipples. Dave shuddered and quickly grabbed johns hands, removing them from his body. “John lets go back to the table… Okay?”

“No….” John pouted childishly. 

Dave groaned out of frustration, Normal frustration, and sexual frustration. His dick was starting to ache from how hard he had gotten, and the unbearable tightness caused by having it still in his jeans. “Dude, come on be cool and do it for me.” 

“Only….” John looked away from Dave as his drunk brain tried to come up with a trade. “Only if you kiss me. It’s my birthday and you said you’d give me anything I want.” John grinned up at him triumphantly. 

“Really? If i kiss you you’ll go back with me?” John nodded eagerly. Dave thought i over, maybe if it’s just a quick peck it’ll be fine. “Alright, you win so pucker up.” Dave’s heart began racing as he leaned forward. John gripped onto the front of Dave's shirt tightly and closed his eyes waiting for him to do it. Dave gently pressed his lips to John’s cheek before pulling back. “Alright let’s go.” 

“ Daaaavvvveeeeee! That’s not a kiss! I want a real kiss!” John complained and pulled dave close again by his shirt. Dave rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at johns embarrassed and flustered face. “Fuck it…” Dave leaned over quickly stealing a kiss from John unexpectedly. John leaned into the kiss and licked at Dave’s lower lip Wantingly. Out of instinct Dave parted his lips and tangled his tongue with Johns. Their tongues danced together, until Dave broke their kiss in favor of breathing. He saw John’s drunk and flustered face in front of his and thought of just how fucking dangerous this is for him. 

“Let’s get going now…” John nodded as though Dave has kissed him into silence. 

 

Dave and John made it back to the table to see Vriska sitting down with everyone. John’s first reaction to seeing Vriska was to smile, “Vriska! What are you doing here!” If he had been sober, he probably wouldn’t have been so happy to see her considering the pissed off look on her face. Dave stood near the table as John sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She locked eyes with dave, smirking at him over John’s shoulder. 

“I couldn’t miss my Husband's birthday~~~~~~~~, what kind of wife would I be if I did.” Vriska pulled back from their hug, and just like John was doing with dave moments ago, she kissed him in the way that only a husband and wife can. They don’t have to hide anything, they are married. Dave’s chest began to swell with anger, jealousy, and self-hatred. Things that are too good to be true…. Often are.

“I called her mate, you were getting quite carried away with the drinks there. Figured you would need someone to help you home and warm your bed if you know what I mean.” Jake joked and elbowed John playfully. John laughed and rubbed the back of his head messing up his already messy hair.

“Oh, well thanks!” Dave bit his lip out of anger, It’s like because he is drunk he can’t remember what happened less than two seconds ago. Dave felt like he was going to snap, He decided that it would be better to get out of this situation. After all of that, He still has a boner, and he felt gross and sticky from sweat and pre-cum. 

“I’m heading off, I gotta get up early tomorrow…” Dave turned around, and was about to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand. He expected no he hoped it was John, but to his surprise it was Karkat, holding his wrist. 

“I’m leaving with you, I'm done with this boring fucking party.” Karkats words were harsh, but his expression was different. Dave couldn't put a finger on the way Karkat looked at him. Dave shrugged.

“Kay lets go.” Karkat stood up and slipped on his jacket.

“Dave, don’t go! The party really just started. Please, You said you would do anything for my birthday.” Dave turned back and looked at john’s sad face, then to Vriska’s venomous stare. John was right, if she weren’t here he would literally do anything for him… but Now it’s time for him to listen to rose and move on. 

“Sorry John, No can do… I’ll catch some other time.” with that Dave and Karkat made their way out of the club, and for the first time, Dave was able to tell John no.

 

⇒

Karkat could tell from the moment that he saw Dave and John return that something had happened between them. Dave’s face wasn't just a brick wall, or a flat stare. He looked like he was suffering. Karkat Didn’t know the woman who had appeared while The two of them were gone, but after he knew it was John’s wife. The jealousy he felt towards John, became something akin to pity for Dave.. Up until this point he had only ever found Dave to be an infuriating prick who was selfish and stupid. But now he felt like Dave must be the most pitiful creature he had ever met. Falling in love with someone who is married like that, and not having those feelings returned. He cant think of anything more pitiful than that…

Karkat walked side by side with Dave in silence… “Hey Dave, you so stupid as to be drunk right now are you?” Karkat crossed his arms. Dave rolled his eyes 

“Honestly, I’m far too fucking sober.” Dave’s foul mood was thick in his tone. 

“Geeze all I did was ask a question…” As they neared Karkat’s apartment he checked his pockets for his keys. “ FUCK.” Karkat groaned. “I Can’t find my keys… I Forgot I had Kanaya hold on to them….” 

“Well, that sucks.” Dave took a step forward to continue walking only to be held back by his shirt. 

“N-No! Don’t just walk off!! What am I supposed to do!!??” Karkat’s face flushed as he frowned.   
“Let me stay over at your place!” Karkat felt like smashing his head against the brick wall for even asking him, but He doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Dave Turned back to face Karkat.

“What?” 

“Let me Stay over at your place tonight! I-IF i get sick, or anything I won’t be able to make it to our first Rehearsal in two days! And it would be all your fucking fault for leaving me out here like this! So take responsibility for hiring mean getting me stuck in this situation with your stupid friends!! I Wouldn't have even been outside if it wasn’t for the fact that Kanaya said i should get to know you better! And it’s your Stupid Fucking fault for Daring to get to know you! If YOU-” Dave covered Karkat’s mouth with his hand. Dave sighed before speaking up.

“Alright, alright, fuck. I get it, Just hurry up. “ Karkat blushed and smacked dave’s hand away, before following him back to the apartment. 

 

When Dave and Karkat finally reached the apartment, Karkat took off his jacket and hung it up by the elevator door. “Make yourself at home I guess.” Dave hung up his house keys and went straight to his room.   
Dave started taking off his shirt and then he quickly pulled down his pants. He sighed at the relief of pressure on his cock. Dave sat on the edge of his bed, surprised that he was even still semi-hard. But he couldn't get the feeling of John's hands off of his mind. Or the way his tongue felt licking at his lips. Dave looked down at himself feeling disgusting at the sticky mess he made from what John had done, but the more he remembered the harder he became again. He wished he could just will it to go away, and stop if from being hard, Dave wrapped his hand around his dick and rubbed his shaft slowly, and letting his thumb brush over the tip. His breath became heavy.

Karkat was waiting in the living room and started becoming impatient. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Karkat stood up and walked down the hallway dave went. He was a door cracked open, and his curiosity got the better of him. He peered through to see Dave with his pants down, and his dick in his hand. Karkat flushed, but couldn't bring himself to look away as Dave carefully stroked himself.. Karkat began feeling Hot and flustered. He was actually getting off on this. Karkat cursed at himself quietly and grabbed his bulge through his pants. Silently begging for it to calm down.

Dave groaned with frustration, nothing he did was making it go away, He wanted to be touched like that again, with hands exploring his body. His best bet would to probably take a shower. Dave stood up and pushed off his sticky boxers and pants. He used the dirty boxers to quickly clean the mess off of his dick before putting on a clean pair. He grabbed some clothes and a towel before opening the door and walking.

Karkat saw Dave walking towards the door, and began to panic, he stumbled backward against the wall his face red and his breath heavy. Dave saw Karkat’s outside of his door, breathing heavy with a flustered face. Karkat still had one hand on his bulge through his pants. Dave blushed and opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. 

“D-Don't just fucking stand there and stare at me… Its your fault for not shutting the door….” Karkat growled at Dave, fidgeting uncomfortably “Fucking idiot…. Touching yourself when you have a-a Guest over…..” Karkat felt his argument falling apart as dave continued to stare at him… Karkat frowned and closed his eyes tight. “Are You Going To Help Me G-Get Rid Of This Or Not!!!” Dave could only think about how he could fuck Karkat and get out those frustrations, Karkat wants to be his kismesis right? He wants dave to fuck him, He wants Dave's Hate, and anger…. So it won't be too awful if he give him some. 

Dave licked his lips, and before thinking thoroughly about his options, he found himself dropping his clothes and pulling Karkat into his bedroom. “ I’ll touch yours if you touch mine~” Dave pushed Karkat back on to the bed and stood in front of him. Karkat looked up at dave’s almost predatory expression, he feels like he’s about to be eaten.


End file.
